


Sorceress, Servant, Secret

by GirlwhoLived



Series: Daughter of Destiny, Queen of Desire [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always a Girl! Merlin, F/M, Female Merlin, Follows series, Friendship/Love, Gender or Sex Swap, Merthur - Freeform, Oblivious Arthur, Oblivious Merlin, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwhoLived/pseuds/GirlwhoLived
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlyn arrives in Camelot only to run into the annoyingly handsome Prince Arthur - not that she'll tell him that. After saving his life she gets stuck as his servant, which according to the Dragon is a good thing.  Apparently she and Arthur have a great destiny that will unite Albion under his rule- if she can keep him alive that long.<br/>Good thing she has magic. Too bad she can't tell Arthur.<br/>*Season/Series One with a twist.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bully for You

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my cover art!  
> [Sorceress-Servant-Secret](http://dakiti.deviantart.com/art/Sorceress-Servant-Secret-602009151) by [Dakiti](http://dakiti.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles are based on the episodes they coincide with

“Tell me, do you know how to walk on your knees?’’

As soon as the words left his mouth, Arthur regretted them. To anyone else the insult would have been minor, a reminder that groveling was done on your knees, but to the girl before him, the insult had another insinuation -- of which Arthur had realized when the girl’s cheeks flamed red.

“And to think, I had always heard of the honor and nobility of Camelot Knights.“

Arthur opened his mouth to apologize but the girl was not finished yet, “How sad to find out that they are nothing but little boys who tease and bully others.” She glared past him where Sir Bedham and Sir Andrew stood, “If this is the best Camelot can offer, I weep for it’s future.”

Arthur grit his teeth, realizing a small crowd had begun to form. She obviously did not know who he was, but either way, no one called him a fool before his knights and no one insulted his loyalty to the people. Especially a peasant girl.

“Arrest her.”

Immediately Sir Bedham and Sir Andrew stepped forward, but seeing her eyes widen in fear made him pause. Perhaps he was over reacting.

Then she spit at his feet.

“Who do you think you are, the King?” She glared up at him, struggling uselessly. Alright, this embarrassment ended now.

Arthur could not help smirking as he bent down towards her, “No, I’m his son. Arthur.”

* * *

At the Prince’s triumphant smile Merlyn felt her stomach rise into her throat. Good job, Merlyn, she thought to herself, bitterly. So much for staying out of trouble.

What had she done?

Scrambling to keep her footing as the two knights turned and dragged her away Merlyn caught one last glance at the Prince, whose smug face only made her more angry. This was his fault!

Her face was red with anger and embarrassment by the time they arrived at the dungeons, and now as they ducked down into a corridor, Merlyn realized she was also afraid. Pausing before a cell, one knight released her arm and the other tossed her inside. Tripping over her skirts, Merlyn fell heavily on her knees with a cry. She heard the gate shut behind her and the footsteps fade.

Rubbing at her arms where the knights had gripped, Merlyn tried to catch her breath as reality set in.  Dark stone walls and a hay-strewn floor, with some empty chains hanging from the farthest wall. It smelled of mildew and urine. Oh gods, she truly was in prison.

Sitting up Merlyn wiped at her face with her sleeve, unsure of when she had started crying. But breathing in the dank smell of the dungeon and angry tears began to spill again, and she laughed despite it all. Hunith had feared her magic would be the sealer of her fate, not this. Not by insulting the Prince.

Two days she had been in Camelot, and now that would all be over. Camelot was to be her future. She wondered if they would have her killed or simply waste away in this hole of a cell. She felt sick again.

Wiping at her nose, Merlin replayed the scene in her head, angry at the Prince and herself. How quickly it had gotten out of hand!

So that was Arthur.

Despite the anger and embarrassment that flared in her veins, Merlyn had to admit that when she had first seen the group of knights she had found them attractive. But with his blonde hair and strong jaw the Prince had stood out. Even his laugh was lovely-- even if it had been aimed at the poor servant boy.

She had hoped to think better of the attractive Knight and mistakenly called him friend, only to be rudely awoken by his foul mouth. Merlyn clenched her fists, why did handsome men always had to act like complete asses?

Merlyn had taken a wrong turn from the market, and had hoped this path led back to the castle. It had been an instant response, seeing the poor servant boy being bullied. She would not just allow that to happen even if they were Knights. Her request had not been unreasonable. But then that damn Prince had to act all high and mighty, and so Merlyn had put him in his place. Why could it not have ended there? Why did she have to open her stupid mouth in the first place?

Her cheeks burned in anger, recalling what he had insinuated. How dare he?

But she had seen the flicker of regret in his eyes. She had. And maybe if she had paused... but no, her mouth had run away with her. But even now -- sitting in the dungeons -- Merlyn believed she had been right to call him out, regardless of his Princely status. If that was his true personality then it was about time someone put the Prince back in his place. Even if did land her in prison. 

* * *

She awoke suddenly, her body stiff and cold from the dungeon floor. Hay was caught in her hair and she wiped them angrily from her face. Someone had been calling her name. Or had that been a dream?

“Merlyn!”

She sat up. Gaius stood before the iron bars, his expression bemused and annoyed. She blinked up at him, and then looked away.

“I’m sorry, Gaius.”

“As you should, my girl, as you should. Honestly! Picking a fight with the Prince!”

Merlyn glanced at him through her tangled hair, rubbing the stiffness from her arms, “I didn’t know it was him!”

Gaius raised an eyebrow, “would that have stopped you?”

Glaring, Merlyn looked away.

“As I thought.”

Her stomach growled and Merlyn glanced behind her to see daylight filtering through the small barred window. She had slept here all night. Oh gods.

“How long am I to stay in here, Gaius?”

“Actually I managed to pull few favors, and the Prince has graciously agreed. Otherwise you would have sat in here for a week.”

But Merlyn wasn’t listening. Clambering to her feet, she ran over to the bars separating them,

“Oh Gaius! Thank you!”

He glared at her fondly, “First you must promise me to be more careful! I had assumed your mother meant your use of...magic...when she ordered me to keep an eye on you. But now I wonder if she meant your wild tongue instead.”

Merlyn smiled sheepishly.

Gaius turned and waved at a guard, “Now come my girl, let’s get this over with.”

As the guard walked over with the keys Merlyn felt like jumping, “Gaius thank you, thank you!”

Swinging the door open the guard allowed her to pass, only to grab her arm. Merlyn glanced helplessly at Gaius as the guard pulled her down a hallway. Pulling up her skirts to keep up with the guard, Merlyn wondering why Gaius looked like he was about to laugh.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

Turning back around Merlyn blinked at the sunlight from the open door the guard was pulling her through.


	2. Bully for You II

Merlyn awoke with a smile. She was in a bed that was all her own, in a room of her own, and a future that would not be marred by what had occurred yesterday. Nothing would let her be bitter today.

Climbing from bed, she glanced at her small pack of clothes. Her dress she wore yesterday had been scrubbed free of the food stains but it was by no means wearable yet. Luckily the chemise under it had been spared, but it still left her with only her heavy wool kirtle to put over it. And until Merlyn found a job, she could not afford another. Then, Merlyn remembered, she did have another option.

Slipping off her night shirt, she padded over to the small cupboard and pulled out a pair of light brown trousers and a blue tunic. Her mother had forbidden Merlyn from bringing them, but she had managed to sneak them in anyway. Apparently tunic and trousers were fit for the field, but not for a young woman in the city.  

It would have to do. She had not seen any women wearing trousers in Camelot but hopefully she would not cause a scandal. After a moment she tied her belt around her waist, that at least was more feminine, she hoped.

Pulling a comb through her brunette hair she tied it loosely behind her head and stepped out into Gaius’s workshop. He was already at his desk reviewing papers -- and nodded to her that breakfast lay on the table.

“Merlyn before you go out and look for a proper job I would like you to run a couple errands for me.”

Nodding because of the roll stuffed in her mouth Merlyn followed his directions to a table with various bottles. This would give her a chance to explore Camelot some more.

Turning to wave at Gaius she saw him knock over a bucket of water. Instantly she froze it, letting it hang in midair.

Eyes wide, she met the physicians gaze, only to see him look both shocked and impressed. He had done that on purpose! She let the bucket fall and the water spilled out onto the floor.    

“Such an incredible talent! And yet you don’t have to recite a spell?” Gaius shook his head in wonder.

Merlyn glared at him, “I thought you told me never to use it!”

Gaius nodded gravely, “No. The consequences would be dire, as you well know”.

Throwing up her hands in defeat, Merlyn grabbed the basket of potions and headed to the door.

A few hours into the day and Merlyn leaned against a wall snacking on an apple, her gaze fixed up at the castle. The last few patients were members of court, meaning she would have to go inside. Until yesterday she had looked forward to going inside the famed castle, maybe even getting a job inside like her mother had done, but now it was where the Prince lived.

Taking the last bite of her apple Merlyn tossed it into a pig pen as she walked past. She was being foolish, the Prince had been outside at this time yesterday -- why should he not be again? Merlyn shook her head, she was no coward...but she had promised Gaius to behave and seeing the Prince again would make that nearly impossible. She would just have to avoid him if that happened.

With a deep breath Merlyn ducked inside the servants entrance and with help slowly found her way around. Soon enough she had only two deliveries left, and had not run into the Prince, or for that matter, any Knights. And she was enjoying herself, the wonders of the castle had quickly won her over.

Smiling in thanks to a young servant boy she turned down a hall where the castle’s guest, a famed singer, had been put up. Gaius had made a special concoction for her voice because she would be singing for the King tomorrow night. Merlyn, her boots echoing down the stone hall, hoped she would be able to go and listen.

Knocking on the door Merlyn made sure to announce herself. Leaning closer to the door she knocked again. Nothing.

Biting her lip Merlyn took a chance and slowly opened the heavy oak door, peeking inside she called out again;

“My lady? Excuse me...”

She pushed the door open, and gazed about the room in amazement. She had never seen such finery! A large four poster bed with blankets as thick as her arm, a huge fireplace, and even fresh flowers put around the room. Amazing.

But the Singer was not to be seen. Fingering the bottle in her hand, Merlyn decided to leave it on the table, so it would be easily spotted. Walking forward she couldn’t help but study the many fine things that lay before her. Setting down the bottle, Merlyn paused at what appeared to be a corn husk doll. Picking it up she glanced around, there was no evidence of a child, and besides, surely a noblewoman’s child would have finer dolls than this. Sighing Merlyn put it down, only to spot another odd feature.

It was a book. An old one at that. Merlyn reached out to touch it, sensing something strange..

The door opened, and Merlyn swung around. A richly dressed woman stood there, and for a moment both stared at each other. Merlyn wondered who was more shocked.

“Sorry! My lady, Sorry!”

Grasping for the bottle on the table behind her, Merlyn swallowed nervously. The woman glanced around worriedly,

“Who are you?”

Merlyn bowed, and held out the bottle. “Here, my lady. This was sent by the court physician. It is for your voice...”

The woman stared at her cautiously, then held out her hand. Merlyn quickly handed over the bottle.

“Alright, get out.” The woman nodded at her, and Merlyn bowed again, and ducked around the lady. Turning to shut the door, Merlyn felt it close in her face and stepped back hurriedly.

Merlyn giggled at her own foolishness. She must have really scared the lady! With one last glance at the oak door, Merlyn crept away. She now only had one more delivery to go.

Even in the few days here, Merlyn had heard much talk about the King’s Ward. Apparently the Lady Morgana was strong willed and incredibly beautiful. Heading down to the main staircase, Merlyn paused. She had no idea where Lady Morgana’s room would be. She hoped at least it was far from Prince Arthur’s. Perhaps she could find Guenevere, the nice girl who she spoke to her while Merlyn had been hanging from the stocks.

A servant ducked out of a room ahead of her, a bundle of wood in her arms, and Merlyn saw her chance.

“Excuse me! Please! Miss!”

The servant turned around, and immediately shushed her. Unconcerned Merlyn ran up to her, “please, can you tell me the way to Lady Morgana’s room? I have a delivery from the court physician.”

The servant shifted the wood in her hands, looking her up and down. But she was not the first one today to give Merlyn an odd look for her clothes, and so Merlyn waited.

“Alright. Head up the staircase one level and turn right. She is the third door on the right side.”

Muttering the directions in her head Merlyn grinned and spun around, running up the staircase. At the top of the landing Merlyn bolted to the right and counted the oak doors. These were further apart, and Merlyn ran down the corridor before she found the third door.

Pausing to catch her breath, Merlyn knocked on the small oak door.

“Come in.” A female voice called. Praying this was in fact the Lady Morgana, Merlyn slipped inside the door.

Once inside, Merlyn knew she was in the right room. It was gorgeous. Far nicer than the room for the Singer downstairs. It was twice the size, and despite all the riches looked well lived in.

But she didn’t see anyone.

“Ah, Gwen, I’ve been thinking about Arthur again.” Merlyn froze, the voice came from behind the changing screen. She could see the faint outline of the woman through it, and swallowed. Oh gods, what was she supposed to do?

“So Gwen, what do you think?”

Merlyn grit her teeth. Damn! She hadn’t been listening!

“Gwen?”

"I'm here, my lady.”

Merlyn turned to see Gwen in the doorway, looking at her oddly, but Merlyn felt like hugging her. Holding up the potion Merlyn pointed to where Lady Morgana was, and Gwen thankfully nodded in understanding.

“My Lady, if you would, I brought someone here to meet you.”

Eyes wide, Merlyn let herself be pushed forward.

Stepping out from the screen was the most beautiful woman Merlyn had ever seen. She smiled at Merlyn, who in turn forgot how to breathe.

“My lady, this is Merlyn, the girl I told you about.”

Merlyn looked between the two women, only to see Lady Morgana clap her hands in excitement.

“Oh my! So you’re the one who finally put Arthur in his place!”

Finding her voice, Merlyn smiled sheepishly, “it landed me in the stocks, my lady.”

“Well if it’s any consolation, Arthur was in a sour mood all night. So whatever you said to him stuck.”

Merlyn grinned, that did help a bit.

“Now Merlyn” Lady Morgana looked her up and down, “what exactly are you wearing?”

Blushing, Merlyn explained the unfortunate state of her one good dress, the other being too heavy for a day like today, and all else she had was another tunic. Until she could afford it, this was her full wardrobe.

Lady Morgana shook her head, “Well, that won’t do. Not unless you are getting a job at the stables or something. I will give Gwen here the rest of the day off, she is an excellent seamstress -- I am sure there is something she could do to fix your dress. I want you to come to the banquet tomorrow night and you cannot be wearing men's clothing.”

Merlyn blushed, “My Lady that is too much!” She glanced at Gwen who only nodded in agreement.

“Nonsense, I need another woman on my side to tell Arthur when he is being an idiot. Now, I will have Gwen finish up her duties here and then you too can meet at...where are you staying?”

“Oh, yes!” Merlyn clapped her hand to her head, she had forgot about the potion!

Digging in her pack she pulled out the bottle, “I almost forgot, Gaius sent this for you. I am staying with him, My Lady. With the Physician.”

Morgana nodded and took the bottle, clearly having expected it.

“Well that settles it, Gwen will stop by at Gaius's and help you with your wardrobe.”

Merlyn nodded, glancing at the two grinning women. She couldn’t help feeling like a dog in training. But then again, she had never had any close female friends before. Perhaps this would be fun.

* * *

Arthur strode through the market, in a good mood after several hours of training. Put a sword in his hand and their was little Arthur could not handle. He knew he should be heading back to the castle to bathe, but kept finding excuses to avoid it. While Morris seemed to be his normal nervous self, Arthur could not help looking at his servant without being reminded of the girl.    

He lived for the people! And he knew better than anyone the honor that was involved in being a Knight. But this peasant had put him in his place, with an attitude that only his Knights or Morgana dared ever show him. And now he couldn’t look his damn servant in the eye.

Shaking his head, Arthur turned towards the castle, he had to stop thinking about it. Instead he focused on the morning’s training, planning new drills for the men.

But then his eye caught a figure running through the crowd, a young man, grinning like an idiot, and it made Arthur pause --  did he know the boy? Then the young man turned, and Arthur saw the long hair in a braid and the slight hint of bosom. It was a girl?

She turned down the market ahead of him, and Arthur nearly laughed when he saw her face. It was her! What in the world was she wearing?

Hurrying through the crowd, Arthur grinned. He didn’t recall her name, but knew another way to get her attention. He wondered if she was still as brave after having been put in the stocks;

“How is your knee walking coming along?”

 He saw her pause, then keep walking at a faster pace.

 “Aw don’t run away.”

 At that the girl stopped, and spun towards him. Arthur was immediately impressed at her cool features, but her body language betrayed her annoyance.

 “Look, I’ve already told you you’re an ass, “her blue eyes twinkled as they met his, “I just didn’t realize you were a royal one.”

 Arthur could not believe it! This girl was unbelievable.

 “What are you gonna do? Have Daddy’s men protect you again?”

 Arthur grinned despite himself, “you can’t talk to me like that!”

 The girl immediately ducked her head, and Arthur wondered if she had finally got some sense.

 “You’re right, I apologize.”

Arthur nodded, and turned away just as she uttered “prat” under her breath.

Arthur clenched his fist, wanting to spin her around and chastise her, but knew he could not do that in public. Then he spotted the answer to his solution in a nearby stall.

“Fine. Since the stocks didn’t scare any sense into you, then its my turn.”

The girl turned back around slowly, at least managing to look guilty and nervous. Going over to the stall Arthur grabbed the two weapons and tossed one at her. She caught it, but barely.

“Just so you know I have been trained to kill since birth,” Arthur swung the mace around with ease, enjoying seeing the girl gulp in fear. He didn’t plan to fight her - just scare her until she properly apologized.

But once again she caught him off guard. With a determined grin, the girl gripped the mace and squared off against him, “and how long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?”


	3. Bully for You III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed that my spelling of Guenevere/Guinevere's name gets switched back and forth - Not my fault.  
> I blame Google docs.  
> I will try to be more careful in the future -- or just keep calling her Gwen.
> 
> ~check the end of the chapter for a pic of Merlyn's blue dress~

Merlyn sat up in bed. It was the middle of the night and yet she had not been asleep, which was why she knew the voice in her head was no dream.

_Merlyn._

She jumped. This was magic, it had to be. But how did anyone in Camelot know who she was, let alone that she had magic? Swallowing, she climbed out of bed, and pulled on trousers and a vest over her night shirt.

_I'm waiting._

Merlyn nearly fell over while putting on her boots. Taking a deep breath she called up her magic and replayed the voice in her head. It was a gruff voice that reeked of magic, and yet, Merlyn closed her eyes, it sounded as if it were below her feet. Glancing down at the floor, Merlyn remembered the many corridors near the dungeons. Careful not to wake Gaius, she slipped out her door and crept past the sleeping older man.

Pausing she turned back, and with a flick of her hand his blanket crept back up to his shoulders. He was incredibly kind for taking her in, despite having never met, just her mother calling in a favor after 20 years. And yet, Merlyn knew why her mother had insisted she go to him. As shocked as Gaius had been about her magic, he seemed to know far more than he admitted. And then of course, he had intervened twice with the Prince, risking his station to help her. And he had been more worried for her safety than anything else. The Prince had released her after the mace fight, though she had fully expected to go back to the stocks, and Merlyn suspected it was because of the Prince’s respect for the physician.  

Guiltily she looked back at the sleeping figure. She had promised Gaius to be more careful with her magic. But that was simply not possible. It was a part of her and happened naturally. Remembering the beheading of the Sorcerer on her first day in Camelot, Merlyn had wondered what madness had made her mother send Merlyn here. But really, she understood. If she was to master her magic she needed to learn all she could, and so Merlyn slipped out the door.

Running across the courtyard, Merlyn peeked around a column, but thankfully did not see any guards. Slipping into the servants entrance she took a left turn and headed down an all too familiar staircase. The voice had to be coming from somewhere in the dungeons, and so Merlyn headed down.

* * *

Merlyn was in shock, to say the least.

Somehow after speaking with the dragon -- the dragon!-- she had found her way back out in the courtyard as the sun was beginning to rise, and just as quickly back home and in bed with Gaius being none the wiser.

She had even managed to sleep for a few hours. But now she sat in the main room, staring but not reading the many medical texts Gaius had spread all over. Her mind was still tripping over what the dragon had told her.

She had a destiny. A great destiny that would change all of Albion.

And it somehow involved Prince Arthur.

Tapping her fingers nervously, Merlyn shook her head. It couldn’t be true. Her destiny was tied to the prince? That idiot?

Finally Merlyn stood and yelled in frustration; she would stop thinking about this!

With a glare she spotted a lone spoon on a far table and levitated it, letting it float around the room like some sort of insect.

Letting the magic flow through her, Merlyn relaxed. If what the dragon said was true, at least she now knew why she had been born with this gift. At least now it served a purpose.

Glancing around her new home, Merlyn let the spoon fall to the floor. She had forgotten about the dress!

Guinevere, as promised, had arrived yesterday armed with supplies to help fix Merlyn’s sad wardrobe. She had insisted that if Merlyn was to continue wearing tunics they had to look nicer. So she had taken two of them home promising to add some embroidery, despite Merlyn’s objection. For such a sweet person, Guinevere could stand her ground, and Merlyn had eventually surrendered if the embroidery was sparse.

That settled, Guinevere had then offered a simple solution to the stained light blue kirtle: dye it.

Now it hung over the fireplace a brilliant shade of royal blue. It had soaked in a vat of dye for several hours, and then, as per Guinevere's instructions, Merlyn had rinsed it in clean water and hung it to dry before going to bed.

Now it was midday, and Merlyn had soaked it again, getting more of the dye out. Guinevere had been unsure it would be ready for tonight’s banquet and had offered to let Merlyn borrow something, but Merlyn wanted it to be ready. And she knew just how to do that.

Going over to the kirtle, Merlyn took it in her hand, only to feel the heavy dampness, and pulling away her hand, found it blue. Glancing at the door, Merlyn used her magic to pull out the extra dye, and instantly dried it.

Grinning, Merlyn took the dress back to her room, her so called destiny momentarily forgotten.

* * *

 Taking another sip of the wine before him, Arthur, grinned at the conversation his fellow knights were having. Not all of these banquets were enjoyable, but this one had a fresh energy to it. Everyone seemed excited for Lady Helen to sing.

The doors opened, and out came Morgana, late enough to make an entrance. Rolling his eyes, Arthur could not help noting the dress she wore. It exposed her neck and arms to great advantage. She was stunning, and she knew it. Arthur swallowed and looked away, he had yet to sort out his true feelings for his adopted sister, and that dress did not help. What color was it anyway? Purple? Burgundy? But his fellow Knights were also distracted by the Lady’s entrance and so Arthur turned to the King.

But he was engaged with the Lady Helen. Arthur gave up, and lifting his glass, waited as a servant refilled it. Giving in, he watched her mingle with the court. Morgana’s face lit up and he watched her head over towards her maid. Arthur smiled, Guinevere was a nice woman and a good influence to the headstrong Lady. The maid wore a simple light red kirtle with a pink chemise peeking out at the sleeves and neck, complimenting her darker skin. Her face was flushed, and she laughed at something Morgana said. Then a third woman appeared and the three began conversing like old friends.

Arthur paused mid sip, this was no noble woman, nor was it a servant he recognized. The woman stood as tall as Morgana, and wore a sleeveless dark blue kirtle over a white chemise, a simple belt hung about her waist. She was quite pretty. The colors complimented her brunette hair and pale skin. She threw her head back and laughed and Arthur choked on his wine.

It was Merlyn! Gods, that woman was a chameleon!

And she was talking with Morgana!

Arthur had the sudden sinking in his stomach as his worst fears were realized. If any women were to gang up on him, it would be those two. He could only imagine what they were talking about. Just then Morgana turned and smiled at him, a smile that confirmed his fears. Saying goodbye to her maid and to Merlyn, Morgana sauntered over to the royal table, but ignored him to take her seat on the other side of the King. But her knowing smile made him far too nervous.

Glancing back into the crowd, he was oddly disappointed not to find Merlyn standing in the same place. Every time he had seen the girl she had taken him by surprise. Especially yesterday. She was a tough thing, he had to give her that, it was why Arthur hadn’t thrown her back into prison. After all, it had been his idea to use the maces -- not that he had expected her to fight back. And as she was a friend of Gaius Arthur knew that she was no evil-doer. But she seemed to know how to push his buttons, and that bothered him.

The King broke his thoughts, as he stood and motioned for the banquet hall to quiet down. Smiling down at his guest, Uther spoke;

“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”

Lady Helen stood, and with slow grace made her way to the center of the banquet hall. With a nod to the royal table, she began to sing.

He had heard her sing once before, though it had been many years, but Arthur was immediately reminded of it. As if he were reliving the moment. Her voice was so pure. Even her eyes seemed to glow as the song continued, and Arthur couldn’t help grinning. It was such a lovely song...

There was a crash and Arthur bolted up from the table, instantly alert. The chandelier had fallen. But, he blinked in confusion, that was not the only odd thing, Arthur had somehow fallen asleep. Glancing around he saw that the candles had gone out. But surely no more than a minute has passed? What was going on?

Suddenly the King gripped his arm, and Arthur saw fear and confusion mirrored on the Kings face. Both men scanned the room only to find that the whole banquet hall was covered in cobwebs. Guests and servants were pushing themselves from tables where they had fallen asleep whispering nervously to each other.

There was a scream and everyone’s gaze fell upon the form of Lady Helen, her purple gown crushed under the iron chandelier. His father’s hand had not released him, and he finally realized why people were screaming. That was not Lady Helen.

The woman who climbed to her feet was ancient and very, very angry. Reaching into her sleeve Arthur stood frozen as the dagger left her fingers and came straight towards him.

Pulled to the side, Arthur felt a rush of fear as he fell, watching the dagger seemingly twirl in slow motion only to slam into his chair. Arthur landed on top of someone, but his eyes were fixed on the seat where he had only just been occupying.

Immediately his father was yelling orders and the banquet hall erupted in sound. His father pulled him to his feet, and Arthur looked down at the body he had landed on.

“You!”

A very wrinkled and worried Merlyn sat on the floor, chest heaving as if she too had only just realized what had happened. Meeting his eye she swallowed nervously, only to be pulled to her feet by the King.

“You saved my boy's life!” The two glanced awkwardly at each other, “A debt must be repaid.”

Immediately Merlyn shook her head, but Arthur knew the King well, and his mind was made up.

“Don’t be so modest my girl, this warrants something special.”

Despite himself Arthur snorted, and Merlyn glared at him.

“You shall be rewarded with a position in the royal household....You shall be Prince Arthur's new servant.”

Arthur stared at the King in shock, and he was not alone.

* * *

Merlyn had been lead away from the banquet hall by an apprehensive Gwen, followed closely by Gaius, whose expression was surprisingly blank. Thankfully Merlyn hadn’t needed to say anything, not that she could have, but meeting Gwen’s eyes seemed to do the trick. Guinevere smiled apologetically, knowing exactly why Merlyn was in shock.

Well, not the whole reason.

She had used magic in front of the court. Twice. And now she was to be the maidservant to Prince Arthur.

Once out in the courtyard, Merlyn managed to take a deep breath, the cool night air rustling her skirts. Glancing down at her feet, she wondered at the Dragon’s words. It hadn’t even crossed her mind that she had a supposed destiny to fulfill. She had simply acted on instinct.

When Lady Helen began to sing, Merlyn had felt an awful tingling sensation and knew something was wrong. Seeing the people around her become sleepy she clapped her hands over her ears. Instantly she felt alert.

The candles in the hall went out one by one, and the guests and servants alike started to fall asleep. Merlyn, standing with Gaius towards the back wall, had glanced over to see the royal table under the same fate. And Lady Helen continued to sing. Swallowing, Merlyn realized that her gaze was fixed on the royal table. When cobwebs started to appear Merlyn knew she had to act. If everyone truly was asleep she couldn’t be caught using magic.

Stepping behind a column near the royal table, Merlyn saw Lady Helen reach into her sleeve. But Merlyn did not wait to find out why. Glaring at the ceiling above the singer’s head Merlyn broke the chain with her magic and the chandelier fell.

Instantly the candles lit and people awoke, their expressions both surprised and confused. Pulling cobwebs off of Gaius she helped him to his feet, when someone screamed.

Spinning around Merlyn saw Lady Helen crawl out from the chandelier and shakily stand up. But it was no longer Lady Helen, it was the sorceress Merlyn had seen on her first day in Camelot. The one who had cursed Uther and then disappeared.

And then she had seen the knife. It could have been going towards the King, but somehow Merlyn knew that it was meant for Arthur.

And for whatever reason she could not let that happen.

* * *

 “Father you cannot be serious.”

 Arthur stood in his father’s chambers later that night, finally out of his chain mail, pouring himself a drink he so desperately needed.

 “Of course I am.” The King was getting changed behind a screen, unable to see his son’s  heart attack.

 “But...but I already have a servant.”

 King Uther stepped out from the screen wearing a night shirt, and heading to a cabinet where he placed his crown into its velvet lined box.

 “I thought you didn’t care much for your current servant.”

 Cringing, Arthur had to agree. Even before Merlyn’s intervention in the market, Morris was a nervous and yet, somehow, boring servant.

 “But how can I have a maid servant, isn’t that...improper?”

 The King grinned, catching Arthur off guard, “My boy, think of this as good practice. I had a maid servant when I was your age, it is good to become accustomed to a female presence so you are ready for marriage. And there is nothing wrong with falling victim to the smiles of a servant girl, I daresay it happened to me. But I trust this will not be an issue?”

 Arthur could only stare at his father.

 “And if that were to happen she would simply be sent away, and none would be the wiser.”

 Was his father, the King, honestly referring to him and Merlyn? That he could possibly ever...with her? That skinny peasant girl who wore trousers like a man?

The King took a sip of wine, still unaware of his son’s inner battle, “If you really don’t like her, just dismiss the girl. But I think it will be good for you. Give it a week.”

 Prince Arthur was then kicked out of his fathers room.

x-x

 [Merlyn's blue dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/53/17/dc/5317dc74dfe22ca90c1a0a9a403f0b0f.jpg)


	4. Yellow Belly

Three days as Prince Arthur’s servant and Merlyn was sure he was torturing her on purpose. She had decided to wear her tunic and trousers for the first day on the job, and now, two days later, she wondered if she would ever be able to wear a proper dress again. She was exhausted, sore, and had far too many things to keep track of. Not only had the Prince have her running errands constantly, he also had her cleaning his armor daily though he had yet to wear it. But it was this task she was certain no other servant had had to put up with.

Ducking from the wooden sword coming at her, Merlyn scrambled to lift her own into a defensive stance. But Arthur easily knocked it away and rapt her open side with his weapon. Glaring, she swung low, but he dodged that as well and shook his head.

“No, no, Merlyn! When I come at you straight on, hold your sword like this” Arthur motioned with his sword, “if you are going to try and stay on the offensive. This will give you the best movement while also protecting your chest.”

Gasping and wiping sweat from her brow, Merlyn dropped the wooden sword into the dirt.

“Now that will definitely get you killed.” Arthur grinned, he had barely broken a sweat.

“Sire...if I may, why are you teaching me this?”

Arthur twirled the wooden sword expertly, spinning in a circle, “Well, Merlyn, as my personal servant you have to have a basic knowledge of how to defend yourself. As Prince I have many enemies and none would suspect a maid of being able to protect me....” he looked her up and down, “Not that you would be able to yet.”

Merlyn was too exhausted even to roll her eyes. But what he said actually made sense. And the Dragon’s words echoed in her mind. It was her duty to keep Arthur safe.

Perhaps she had misjudged him, “Yes Sire, I understand.”

Arthur was swinging the sword again, dodging an imaginary enemy, “and after that embarrassing mace fight...”

Throwing her hands into the air, Merlyn stormed away.

* * *

The day of the tournament had arrived and Arthur awoke to Merlyn hurrying inside his chambers with a tray of food. Her first week was almost over. Rolling back into the blankets Arthur stared at the canopy of his four poster bed. Merlyn, he was forced to admit, had done a decent job. She was a quick learner, and Arthur had purposefully given her difficult tasks. While she had managed to hold her tongue, she was not shy about glaring or rolling her eyes at the Prince. It was rather entertaining. But today would be different. It was the tournament and everything needed to go smoothly.

“Sire, breakfast.”

Rolling out of his bed, Arthur strode to the changing screen. He had been wearing a nightshirt to bed all week because of her. It was not something he normally did, save for winter, but it just felt improper somehow. Perhaps his father had a point.Having a woman watching him at all hours of the day was an odd experience, even if it was Merlyn, and it would take some getting used to. Safely behind the screen, Arthur splashed his face with water before pulling off his night clothes.

“Tell me have any of the Knights arrived?”

“A few my lord. But I did not catch their names. One had green livery with a silver arrow on it.”

Arthur nodded, that would be Sir Edwin.

“And another with blue and white livery.”

Arthur stepped out from the screen, fastening his belt, “Yes, that would be Sir Olaf.”

Merlyn sniffed, and Arthur saw her face fight a grin, “Olaf?”

Arthur nodded, distracted. At the other end of the table his armor was laid out. And it was gleaming. He glanced at Merlyn, who only raised an eyebrow in response.

“Well then,” Grabbing the roll from his plate, Arthur walked over to the armor and felt Merlyn come up behind him, “let’s see if you can get this right.”

And she did. In a few moments he stood dressed and ready.

“Who helped you?”

Merlyn froze in fastening his cloak.

“Guenevere...Lady Morgana’s servant.”

Arthur nodded, “Ah yes, she is the blacksmiths daughter, is she not?”

Merlyn nodded, stepping away from him, the cloak finally pinned in place. She seemed surprised that he knew so much, but Arthur stayed cool. He would prove Merlyn wrong yet. He was very much a man of the people.

Taking his sword from the table, Arthur slid it into its sheath, and motioned for her to follow. She wore the same tunic and trousers as she had this week, and Arthur wondered what the men would say. It was by no means indecent, but it was certainly unusual for a woman. He wondered if he should have her change. Shaking his head, Arthur headed down the staircase, the small echoes of her boots right behind him. What would it matter? She was but a servant. And, he had more important things to worry about.

“Now Merlyn, unless I am to fight, I will not require your services for most of the day. You are free to watch the tournament if you wish, but I will need you tonight before the Feast and I will need a bath.”

Turning out into the main hall, he spared a glance at his servant. But her gaze was focused elsewhere. Perhaps it was just him that was uncomfortable. Pulling off his gloves, he tucked them into his belt as they headed out the main doors.

 The day was bright and warm. A good day for a tournament. He saw several Knights he recognized, and many that were unfamiliar. And already the courtyard was full of people and noise. A scent of cooking meats drifted past, and his mouth watered. He had not finished eating breakfast, that had been foolish. Now he would not have a chance again for a while.

 “Alright Merlyn I am off to the stadium, and I will see you in a bit.”

 Feeling her presence still beside him, Arthur turned. Silently she handed him a napkin and then with a bow ran off in the other direction.

 Opening it, he found several sausages and a hunk of cheese. Arthur smiled despite himself, she might work out after all.

* * *

Merlyn ran through the crowd, heading toward the medical tent where Gaius waited. She was rather excited to watch the Prince in the tournament, considering she had felt the brunt of his training the past week. He was certainly prepared.

She grinned, he was still an idiot. Despite his constant denial that he ever got nervous, Merlyn was not at all surprised when Arthur picked at his breakfast this morning. So for whatever reason she had scooped the remainder into a napkin and brought it down with her. If she had also snuck a piece of cheese into her own pocket Arthur would never know.

Ducking through the crowd Merlyn could not help but get caught up in the atmosphere. She had never seen so many people in her life. He knew Morgana had been excited all week at the many Knights arriving, and secretly Merlyn agreed. Even if they were nobleman. Surely one of them had to be kind and chivalrous, unlike a certain prince.

But she bumped into someone and all the warmth left her body. The knight stood before her in gold livery, his larger form placing her in total shadow. Two green snakes were painted on his shield. He smiled at her in apology, but it did not meet his eyes. Merlyn bowed her head and sprinted past, unable to shake the feeling that something was odd about him. She hoped she was wrong.

Ducking into the medical tent she smiled at Gaius, but could not resist peeking out into the field. Arthur stood nearby, opening the tourney with the first fight. But Merlyn felt the tightness in her chest release when she saw who he was facing. A Knight in red and blue livery.

“Merlyn.”

She jumped and turned around guiltily, but Gaius only smiled at her; “go on then, watch the tournament until Arthur needs you.”

“But I’m supposed to help you!”

Gaius shook his head, “it is far too early in the tourney for any serious injury, I can manage quite alright on my own.”

Excited, she gave the physician a quick hug and ducked out of the tent, heading towards the stands. Being able to sit down for more than a few moments would be a nice change. Gwen was already there, sitting off to the side of Lady Morgana, and waved Merlyn over. Collapsing next to her, Merlyn grinned at her friend. They chatted until Uther stood and waved at the crowd to quiet down;

“It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!”

Merlyn could not help but cheer as Arthur and his opponent bowed to the King and took out their swords.

* * *

 Jumping to her feet, Merlyn scrambled off the stadium, running towards Arthur. He has won the match easily, and Merlyn had been impressed despite Gwen’s teasing.

 “Good job, Sire!”

 Arthur turned and handed her his sword, shield and helmet. Wiping his brow Arthur motioned for her to follow him to his tent. Rolling her eyes, Merlyn followed the Prince as best she could. Why did she try and be nice to him?

 Once inside the tent, she somehow managed to place his sword and helmet on the table and leaned the shield against it. Turning back Merlyn saw Arthur removing his cloak, and quickly took that as well.

 “Alright Merlyn, can you get this off me?” Arthur grinned, and she narrowed her eyes at him. Don’t rise to the bait.

 Moving to his right side, Merlyn carefully followed Gwen’s instructions in reverse. Easily the gear came off and she laid it on the table.

 “Much better,” Arthur nodded, “not that it could have gone any worse.”

 Biting her tongue Merlyn stepped back, waiting for further instruction.

 “Alright I do not have another match until later so I won't need you until then. But afterwards you can take my armor back to the armory and clean it for tomorrow. I will leave my chain mail on for now, but hand me my sword.”

 Nodding she handed him the heavy weapon, and stepped aside so he could exit the tent.

 Following him back out into the bright sun, she did her best to keep up. He was in a far more relaxed mood than he was this morning. She grinned, so he had been nervous.

 Then she froze. The gold Knight was staring at her from across the crowd. She felt Arthur pause and look at her, but she could not move. Merlyn watched the Knights gaze flicker towards her and then simply turn away as if nothing had happened.  No, she realized, he had been staring at Arthur.

 “Creep.” She muttered, only to find Arthur looking at her with the strangest expression. If she didn’t know better, Merlyn would have thought it was concern. But then he snapped out of it, and turning back towards the castle, yelled at her to keep up.

* * *

 His second match of the day over, Arthur bowed towards the King, and nodded towards his opponent. He was the second son of Lord Grievous, and had held up surprisingly well. Arthur had not expected him to be so quick on his feet. But still he was no match for Arthur. As Prince, it was his duty to win the tourney, as he had for the past three years. And he still had two days of the tournament left.

Walking off the pitch he spotted Merlyn, and gratefully handed over his shield and helmet. He was tired and sore, the boy had gotten a kick at Arthur’s shoulder and it was aching under the chain mail.

They had reached the tent by the time Arthur realized how silent Merlyn was being. She had already begun undoing his gear, her quiet breath the only evidence that she even stood behind him. When nothing but his chain mail remained, Arthur could stand it no longer. As she brought over his cloak he finally realized what must be bothering her.

“You are worried about Sir Ewan?”

He had been the first casualty of the day. And Arthur had seen Merlyn with the physician attending the Knight as he was carried back to the medical tent. This was her first tourney, and clearly she was not used to the violence. Her hands faltered at his neck, but she quickly recovered and pinned the cloak in place before responding.

“Yes sire, Gaius was not too confident on his condition when I left.”

That didn’t make sense. Arthur had seen the match and there had been nothing out of the ordinary. Honestly, he had expected Sir Ewan to win. His opponent had done nothing that Arthur himself had not dealt to Sir Ewan in practice. His loss was saddening, but no one ever died in these tournaments. He told her that, but Merlyn only nodded, mind clearly elsewhere.

Holding out his hand, Merlyn handed Arthur his sword. It was not yet dusk, and Arthur had other duties to attend to without worrying about his servant.

“Alright, take my things to the armory and then prepare my bath in my room. I will be there in about an hour.”

Merlyn only nodded. Sighing, Arthur left the tent, rubbing at his shoulder. He could not wait for his bath.

* * *

The clock had struck two before Arthur even considered leaving the Feast. The men were having a great time, and Arthur felt the same. He had eaten and drank too much, but he knew how to handle himself, which could not be said of the younger knights. Some were collapsed at the table, while others had been dragged away by servants. But for the older noblemen, the night was still young.

The King had left taking Morgana with him, and while the men seemed put out, Arthur had finally been able to truly relax. She had promised to attend the final Feast with the champion, and Arthur knew that was a challenge. She had managed to flirt with most every knight there, and smirked every time she caught Arthur looking. But he wouldn’t think on that now.

Arthur laughed aloud, clapping Sir Leon on the back as the man told his story. A couple drinks in him, and his second-in-command could tell a tale like no other. Sir Olaf laughed hard enough to spill his drink, and the men laughed at that as well. Then a knight Arthur didn’t know came up, sipping his ale cooly, his eyes meeting the Prince’s briefly. Arthur studied the man but could not remember his name. The man was clearly not nearly drunk enough, however, and his gold cloak was an eyesore in the candlelit hall.

“Sir Valiant, did you want something?” Sir Leon addressed the man, the group quieting. Valiant nodded, and turned towards Arthur.

“I have come to bid goodnight to the Prince. I hope to have the honor of fighting him in the tournament.”

Arthur grinned at the man, “Let us hope you get that honor.”

Gods, even his smile was serious. With another bow, the man left the room, Sir Olaf rolling his eyes at his departure.

“Who was he?” Arthur asked the group, taking another gulp of ale.

“That my Lord, was Sir Valiant. He is from the Western Isles...he fought Sir Ewan today.”

 Arthur nodded.

_Creep._

Merlyn’s voice ran through his head, and for a moment Arthur wondered if she was there beside him. That had been the same Knight she had been glaring at! Arthur glanced at the doorway where Sir Valiant had left, he was a bit too serious perhaps, but not what he would consider creepy. Maybe it was a female thing.

Glancing around at the few remaining men, Arthur was glad he had told the servant to go to bed and not attend him at the Feast. However noble these men were, Arthur knew well enough how ale weakened any man. They behaved well enough for Lady Morgana, but a servant was another matter. Especially if she continued to wear those masculine clothes. Maybe that was why she had disliked Sir Valiant Arthur realized. Had the knight done something towards her? She was a tough thing but that meant nothing against a strong Knight like Valiant...

Suddenly the feast lost its appeal. Perhaps he was finally feeling the drinks, but Arthur wanted to leave. Arthur knew she would not be in his chambers, but the sooner he fell asleep the sooner she would arrive to wake him up.

With a hasty farewell Arthur stumbled out of the hall, climbing up the staircase faster than was necessary. The quiet of the rest of the castle soothed his nerves, but for a reason he could not identify, Arthur worried. Turning down the hall, he shoved open his chamber door, only to find it empty.

The fire was lit, and his bed was made up, but there was no servant. Not that he expected her to be there. Rubbing at his shoulder, Arthur went to splash water on his face. He was drunk and acting foolish.

Then the chamber door burst open and Merlyn, red faced and gasping, stared at him. In her hand was a snake.


	5. Yellow Belly II

It had all happened so quickly. Merlyn had taken Arthur’s gear to the armory, had set it down to clean and had knocked over a couple shields in the process. Bending down to put them right, she felt a sting in her hand as she grasped a yellow shield. It belonged to Sir Valiant, she realized, the man in gold who had been staring at Arthur. But that was not what had stung her hand. It had felt like magic.

Then to her shock the snakes painted on the shield began to move and hiss. Backing away she scrambled out of the armory, she had to tell Gaius. But in her haste she ran into knight, and she knew even before she met his gaze that is was Valiant. Bowing, she made her excuses, ignoring the hand he offered to help her up. She had been right to be suspicious of him.

Gaius agreed with her. He had found a snake bite on Sir Ewan’s neck that explained his symptoms. But he was also adamant that none would believe her if she went to the King. She was after all, merely a servant. But she had to do something.

So while the Knights were at the feast she snuck into Valiant's chambers and called upon her magic. If she could not tell the King, she would have to heal Sir Ewan and let him speak. She still held Arthur’s blade from when she had run out of the armory and now it would be all too useful. But Sir Valiant had left the feast sooner than expected and in her panic she had run to Arthur’s room hoping he at least would still be at the feast. But that was not to be her luck.

And now she stood before a bewildered prince after bursting through his chambers doors at three in the morning. So, snake head in one hand, dagger in the other, Merlyn took a chance;

“Sir Valiant is using magic to cheat in the tournament!” She gasped, “The snakes on his shield come alive, and they bit Sir Ewan! That is what injured him.”

Arthur blinked at her, and she wondered if perhaps she should have waited until he was sober.

“Merlyn, I don’t like the man but that does not mean he is using sorcery to cheat.” Despite his words, Arthur glanced at her oddly, and she wondered why he did not seem as surprised by this news. Had Valiant done something to make the Prince suspicious as well?

"But he is, you must believe me!”

“Merlyn, magic is forbidden in Camelot.”

She rolled her eyes, she knew that better than anyone!

“Yes, but I can prove it! Here,” she thrust the snake head on the table, “I cut this off when one of them tried to strike me!”

Arthur picked up the snake head, but the look he gave her was both awed and concerned, “you did that? really? Wait...is that my blade?”

Merlyn slammed the blade on the table, “Sir, he had to cheat, don’t you see? Sir Ewan was winning the fight! Valiant used the snake when he had Ewan pinned down. He must want to fight you. That’s what he is planning...”

Merlyn froze, yes that was exactly what Valiant was planning to do. It was why she had caught him staring at Arthur that afternoon. Oh gods, he didn’t want to win the tournament, he wanted to kill Arthur!

She glanced up to see Arthur still studying the snake, his face serious. She knew full well what risk she was taking, and now it was up to Arthur. But even Gaius had agreed that it was a snake bite that had injured Sir Ewan. She should have mentioned that, he at least held more favor with the Prince.

“I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything...But I wouldn't lie to you.”

Arthur’s blue eyes met hers and she swallowed nervously.

“Then I believe you.”

And he did. Arthur may have been drunk, but he trusted in his instincts. And after all, he had been worried about Valiant earlier. He had not suspected the knight of this, that was for sure, but there had definitely been something odd. But magic? That was a powerful accusation.

But looking at Merlyn, and her complete relief at his response was proof enough. She was foolhardy, yes, but she wore her heart on her sleeve. And the risk she had taken went beyond the call of a simple servant. That she had placed herself in danger was another matter, Arthur had felt his stomach drop when she explained the dagger. But he did believe her. And so he sent her to bed with the promise to address the court in the morning.

 Oh, how quickly it had all gone wrong.

* * *

 

They stood in the same positions as the night before, but that was where the similarities ended. Arthur was furious and embarrassed, and Merlyn was far too easy to blame. He had never shouted at a servant before, but then again, none had ever shouted back.

“I believed you, I trusted you, and you made me look a complete fool!”

Merlyn grimaced, “Valiant did this! He must have known we could heal Sir Ewan! We had the antidote! He must have killed him last night. He is still guilty!”

Arthur could not believe the girl! Had she not stood beside him in the banquet hall moments before? Had she not processed what had happened?

“My father and the entire royal court think I'm a coward! You humiliated me!”

“Is that all you care about?” Merlyn threw her hands in the air, glaring at him, and he was reminded of when they first met in the market, “Is your honor worth more than your life? Valiant is going to try and kill you!”

Arthur turned away from her, fuming. And yet she kept talking, “He is using magic! We can still expose him!”

Arthur flung back around, “We? There is no we.”

Merlyn had looked like a cat backed into a corner, ears folded back, hissing. But when he said that she seemed to wilt, and Arthur had to look away.

“Arthur, please,” her voice was calmer now, “just come look at Sir Ewan. He has bite marks! He had no wounds from a sword, just a snakebite on his neck!”

Arthur scoffed, “And what do you know of snakebites?”

“More than you, Sire. I grew up on a farm after all.”

Staring out the window, Arthur released his clenched fist. He had to go out and fight in the tournament soon, and by now all the world had heard of his cowardly accusation on Sir Valiant.

“We...we can still expose him. We have to...”

Arthur ignored her plea,“I no longer require your services.”

“What?”

“I need a servant I can trust.” He stared out the window, knowing that if he saw her face he wouldn’t be able to say what needed to be said.

“You can trust me!” Oh gods, he hoped she wasn’t crying.

“And look where it got me.”

Arthur could feel her glare upon his back but refused to turn around. And after a moment he heard his chamber door close. Leaning against the wall, Arthur took a breath and wondered if he had made the right choice.

* * *

 

Raging, Merlyn ran out of the chambers -- and headed to the one place where this whole mess has started. With the dragon.

She ducked down through the dungeons, slipping past the guards, her magic crackling at her fingers. She wanted to scream.

And so she did. She yelled at the dragon until her voice was hoarse. She threw rocks with her magic, flinging them across the cavern, enjoying how they shattered. But it did not help. And the dragon as usual was no help either. His answers were vague and full of riddles, implying only that her destiny was too strong to ignore. That she and Arthur were destined together. And that she could not truly hate the other half of herself.

Huffing, she left the cavern. She was physically exhausted, and her magic felt jittery, but she felt no better. And Merlyn still had no idea how to save Arthur.

Exiting the castle, she stepped out into the sunshine, and took a deep breath. Of course he would be no help, he was a dragon. Human life held little interest to him.

Collapsing on the steps, she felt tears slip down her cheeks and angrily wiped them away.

A figure sat next to her, and Merlyn looked up to see the sweet face of Guenevere. Honestly, this woman was too kind for her own good. It took a special sweetness to befriend a girl hanging in the stocks, after all.

“I’m sorry, I heard what happened.”

Merlyn only nodded, staring at the cobbled steps.

“You really believe this knight is using magic to cheat in the tournament?”

Merlyn looked at her friend, “Yes I do. But I don’t know how to prove it, “she exhaled, “and I think he is going to hurt Arthur.”

Gwen bit her lip.

“Then what are you going to do?”

Merlyn wiped at her nose, “why is it my job? The stupid prat fired me. It’s his own damn fault if anything happens.”

Gwen shook her head, “you don’t mean that.”

Merlyn didn’t know how to reply. Right now she hated the stupid prince. She had done her best to warn him. What else could she do? Staring into the courtyard she realized that Arthur would be fighting in his next match by now.

Then she spotted the answer. Jumping to her feet, Merlyn pulled Guenevere into a hug. She knew what to do!

* * *

 

Marching back to his tent, Arthur tossed his shield and helmet to the servant following him. He had won the match easily. But he did not feel any better. If anything he felt more tense.

Arthur had felt his father looking down at him throughout the fight, and it was building inside his chest like a raging fire. What else could he do? And no matter how desperately he wanted to blame Merlyn, a small part of him knew that she was right.

Ducking under the tent flap, Arthur threw his sword to the grass, impatient as the servant boy undid his armor. He pulled off his gloves and let them fall to the ground as well. As soon as the gear was lifted from his sweaty body, Arthur dismissed the servant with a wave. Undoing his belt, Arthur let that fall to the ground. He needed to get out of this chain mail.

Fingers gripping his shoulders, Arthur pulled the mail over his head, only to feel his shirt ride up along with it. Arthur groaned, standing with chain mail half over his head. Then someone pulled his shirt back down and held it still.

His eyes closed and he yanked off the chain mail with a small smile. Without looking behind him, Arthur laid it across the table with his other gear, and the fingers holding his shirt released.

“You won the fight.” her voice was softer than he had ever heard it.

Arthur held in a smile, absently rearranging the armor on the table,”you doubted I could?”

“Well, Sir Olaf was so huge...like a bear, practically.”

“Yes, but I am fast.” Arthur turned, and stared at the girl who now held his gloves and belt.

“Oh.” She smiled, and slowly handed him his things. He noticed that her hair was falling loose and her eyes looked puffy, but no, he couldn’t dwell on that.

Licking his lips, Arthur tried to remain cool, “Why are you here?”

She finally met his eye, and Arthur couldn’t help the odd twist in his stomach. He had knights who would die for him, yes, and a castle of servants and nobleman at his beck and call, and yet this odd peasant girl stood out among them. She was the first to not treat him as a Prince, to call him a coward to his face, and now Arthur found himself craving her opinion. He wondered idly if that was what a true friend was.

“He is going to try and kill you, Arthur.”

“I know.”

They stared at each other.

“Be careful, my lord.”

And with that she slipped out of the tent. And, Arthur wondered, out of his life forever.

* * *

It was time.

Handing his cloak to the servant beside him, Arthur gripped his helmet and slipped it on over his head. Across from him stood Valiant, his face devoid of emotion, and Arthur had never felt more like the prey facing off against a predator. Slipping on his own helmet, Valiant stood at the ready, his bewitched shield seeming to mock Arthur with its foul yellow color.

But Arthur had won this tournament three years in a row for a reason, and he swung his sword in anticipation, if this was to be his death at least he would go down fighting.

At his father’s call, Arthur unsheathed his sword and met the unblinking gaze of Sir Valiant. All he had to do was stay clear of the shield.

With the sound of the trumpet, Arthur’s blade was already ringing through the air, and it met Valiants with a loud crash. Circling back, Arthur deflected Valiant’s attacks easily enough, but waited to strike back. When he saw an opening, he jumped forward, swinging his sword low, spinning as he struck Valiants shield, at the same time bringing round his own shield to knock Valiant off balance.

But his opponent was quick, and stayed on his feet, shield arm steady. Valiant’s sword spun in a circle before he charged and Arthur twisted out of the way, doing his best to get in a hit himself. But Valiant plowed through and knocked Arthur back, who in turn bashed their shields together, desperately trying to stay away from the painted snakes.

But Valiant had expected this, and Arthur knew fate was against him as Valiant knocked his sword from his grasp. Armed only with his shield, Arthur took the barrage of hits Valiant let loose, pushing him back towards the stands. But Arthur ducked and rolled out of the way, shoving his full weight against Valiant. His helmet came loose, and Valiant tossed his away as well. Arthur swallowed.

Then there was a hiss, and Arthur watched in amazement as the snakes began to slither around the shield. Valiant whispered furiously at his shield, but the damage was done.

The crowd gasped and booed as all saw the snakes come alive. He could hear his father shouting.

“And now they see you for what you really are!” Arthur smirked.

Valiant glared at Arthur, then spared a last glance at his shield: “kill him.”

Two large snakes sprang from the yellow shield, and Arthur leaped back. A shield was useless against the snakes, and yet Arthur held it steady, seeing Valiant's grin. The crowd screamed in terror, as Valiant charged behind the snakes, sword high.

Then Morgana’s voice rang out, and he turned to see her toss a sword his way. Arthur felt time slow as his fingers caught the weapon, and grinned, perhaps fate was on his side.

The snakes were no match for a blade, and Arthur had little trouble beheading the unnatural creatures as they arched towards him.

Then he turned on Valiant. The crime of magic was punishable by death, after all. Coming at Valiant, sword held steady, Arthur fulfilled his role as champion.

The cheers erupted and Arthur let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. But out of the corner of his eye he saw the lithe form of Merlyn ducking behind the stands. Of course she had been watching, Arthur was not surprised at all.


	6. Not a Drop to Drink

Merlyn strolled through the market with Gaius, enjoying any amount of time she could spend with the man. Even if it did mean more work. But Gaius knew everyone, and everyone knew him. People he had healed years before still came up and thanked the physician. And Gaius would merely smile in return and get back to work. Merlyn shook her head, Arthur could take a lesson from him.

Arthur -- the man was infuriating! She had saved his life, again, and her only thanks was to be put back to work as his personal slave. Some destiny. Even with her magic to clean his chambers and polish his armour Merlyn still fell asleep exhausted each night. It had been two weeks since the tournament, and while they had finally fallen into a rhythm, there were still awkward moments.

For example, the Prince and bathing.

The first time she had not been present as she had other errands to run for the Prince, and the second time she had been too distracted by Valiant. She had merely stood outside his chambers worrying about what to do. And so that tradition had continued until last night.

She had brought up the tub with some other servants, and then had to carry up buckets of steaming water to fill it. That had not been easy, and by the time the bath was prepared, Merlyn needed it more than Arthur. She would not risk using magic however, and only kept the bath water hot so she would not have to go and fetch more.

Arthur arrived from his patrol and began to change out of his sweaty clothes before realizing that Merlyn stood in the corner, staring decidedly at the floor. But she had seen his ears turn pink as he ducked behind the changing screen. They stood at opposite ends of the room, steaming bath in the center, neither speaking. Finally, Arthur ordered her to stand outside and wait for his call, which she was happy to do.

She had ducked out into the hall, only to realize ten minutes later that he had been calling her name. Clearly she could not stand outside. And so it was agreed that she would simply sit behind the changing screen and complete smaller tasks while Arthur bathed. And if needed she could use the servant door to run errands. Merlyn felt her face grow warm as she remembered his strong back when he had taken off his shirt. Gods, why did he have to be attractive?

“Merlyn are you listening to me?”

Jolting, she looked over at Gaius guiltily.

“I was saying, that we need to go visit a patient before you can leave. I may need your assistance to carry him back to the shop.”

Nodding, Merlyn followed Gaius down a smaller alley.

What they saw next was not good.

* * *

Arthur was unsurprised when his chamber door was flung open, and Merlyn rushed in carrying a tray of food. He said nothing, only continued to look over the documents in his hands. She gave him a tiny bow as she set down the tray, and immediately went over to make his bed. He stared in amazement as he spotted a small purple flower tucked behind her left ear. She wore men’s clothes without any hesitation, and yet tucked a flower into her hair. Honestly this woman made no sense. If his father thought a female servant would help him understand the opposite sex, he was mistaken. Merlyn was an enigma.

“Oh Sire, before your patrol, the King has asked to see you.”

Giving into his hunger, Arthur pulled the plate near and dug in, “Do you know why?”

“No...”.

“What is it, Merlyn.”

She looked up surprised, “There is a sickness in the lower town, Sire. He is meeting with Gaius.”

Arthur nodded, it was getting to be autumn, and sickness was not uncommon in the lower town. But that was not something Uther would normally call a meeting about. He continued to eat, “Very well. He wants me now?”

“Soon, Sire. I don’t think Gaius has returned from his rounds yet.”

Nodding, he stood from the table, taking one last bite of sausage. Going to his chest, he took out a belt, preparing to put on his sword.

“Sire you are not wearing that!”

Arthur turned around slowly, staring at his servant in disbelief, “what?”

Merlyn cocked her head to the side, looking him up and down making him strangely uncomfortable. She seemed unaware of his reaction, however, and pointed to his left, “honestly, Sire, you own a mirror.”

Glancing at the full length mirror besides the changing screen, Arthur shrugged. His blue trousers were faded, but not shabby. And his green tunic was comfortable, the sleeves he had rolled up on his arms.

“I am not letting you go out in that.”

He stared at his servant, “I am sorry, but who is in charge here?”

Merlyn rolled her eyes, “You are changing out of that tunic.” And with that she went over to his closet, and began sorting through it.

Folding his hands to his chest, Arthur glared at his serving girl, “Since when do you have fashion sense? Look at what you’re wearing.”

Merlyn merely turned to him with a smile, handing him a light red tunic. “I am not the Prince. And even I know that is a winter tunic...which you have just about ruined rolling the sleeves like that!” She shoved him towards the screen, “and it does not go with light blue trousers only dark ones.”

Glaring at her, Arthur opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He was at a loss. Amazed and extremely confused, Arthur grabbed the red tunic and went behind the screen.

Stepping back out he watched her look him up and down before nodding to herself, “better.”

Handing him a belt she waited with his sword, “We best hurry Sire, don't want to keep the King waiting.”

Arthur left his chambers, mind still frozen on what had just happened. Meanwhile, Merlyn, walking beside him in her brown trousers and blue tunic, seemed unaffected. The purple flower still lay in her hair.

* * *

“The victims are dying in 24 hours, and it's spreading fast...” Gaius hesitated and glanced at Merlyn.  

“What is the cause?” His father's voice was harsh, as if he already knew the answer.

Gaius sighed, “I think that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery.”

Uther’s face paled. Sorcery was not something he took lightly, and Arthur understood why Merlyn and the physician were nervous.

His father closed his eyes in thought, and Arthur could tell he was tense. With a wave, he pulled Arthur over,

“We must find out who did this...Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant. “

“But, father...”

Uther quieted him with a look, “Gaius needs all the help he can right now. Now go. See to your duties.”

Nodding, Arthur went to collect his knights. Their presence would only frighten the people more, but Arthur knew better than to argue with his father if sorcery was on his mind.

And so he headed out into the city, guards following behind. And slowly they made their way through every house in the lower town. He had yet to see a victim of the illness, but many of villagers had come to him demanding answers. But Arthur could only reassure them that Gaius was working on a cure.

Taking a break, he let his knights search the home, while he waited outside. The market was far emptier than normal, and those that were out had a nervous energy. Down the way he spotted Gaius, talking to a kneeling figure, and Arthur knew at once it was Merlyn.

Her hand reached out to comfort a figure leaning against a stall, and Arthur turned pale. Even from here he could see the pale skin and blue veins. So that was what this illness did.

Finally the physician pulled her away and they headed down the market towards his shop, disappearing from view. But Arthur could not help but notice as Merlyn wiped at her eyes, his chest tightening in an unfamiliar way.

His guards exited the house, and Arthur made his apologies to the family. And on they went.

It was mid afternoon by the time he arrived at the physicians, but Arthur could not put it off any longer. They had not found the sorcerer hiding in a cupboard as of yet, but Arthur had his duties, and he would see them through.

* * *

 Merlyn nearly dropped the goblet she was drinking when Arthur and the guards flowed into the shop.

“Sorry Gaius but we have to search every home, King’s orders.”

The guards spread out, and Merlyn ducked out of the way.

“Looking for the Sorcerer? And you expect to find him here?” Gaius looked at Merlyn pointedly, and she casually came to his side, “where is that book I gave you?” he whispered.

 Merlyn swallowed. The magic book he had given her after saving the prince’s life. She had been looking at it last night...she glanced towards her room just as Arthur did.

“What room is that?”

Merlyn felt herself pushed forward, “Mine, Sire.”

Arthur nodded. Shaking his head at the guards, he headed over himself, pushing open the small door.

“Merlyn, what in the world...”

She nearly ran into him in her haste, but he was only staring at her room with a look of pure confusion.

“Honestly, I didn’t know girls could get this messy.”

Merlyn glared at him, while also spotting the book beside her bed. Making a show of it, she threw her blankets back on top, hiding the book underneath.

“Better?”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Where are all your clothes?”

Rolling her eyes, Merlyn pointed to the floor, “that is my other tunic”, she pointed to the chair, “over there is my blue dress, and my...underthings are in the cupboard.”

 “That can’t be your whole wardrobe.”

 Arthur looked truly mystified, and Merlyn grinned despite herself. Did he think all women had a closet like Morgana?

 “You own one proper dress?”

 Merlyn nodded slowly, “well, I also have a wool dress. For winter.”

 “What about the other blue one...it was lighter?”

 Merlyn turned pink; he remembered what she wore from their first meeting?

 She pointed at the blue kirtle, “that is the same. I dyed it darker... to hide the food stains from my day in the stocks.”

 Now it was Arthur’s turn to blush.

 “...Sire?”

 A guard peeked inside her room, his face cautious, as if he did not know what to expect. Merlyn couldn’t imagine why.

 “Yes, yes.” Arthur nodded, and without a glance towards Merlyn, went out the door. She heard him make his apologies to Gaius and once again the shop was quiet.

She slowly sat on her bed trying to process what had just happened. Not only had the Prince been in her room, he had been asking about her wardrobe. She looked down at her tunic and trousers, did it bother him? There wasn’t much she could do about it now. She was going to buy a new dress when she had the money, but the last of her pay and bought her a new undershirt, which she felt was more practical anyway. It was a tight cotton shirt that she wore under her tunic. It offered some modesty considering the tunics were made for men and as such had open necks.

“Merlyn?”

“Coming, Gaius.”

Biting her lip, Merlyn pulled the magic book out from under the blankets. She was not the best reader, but she did her best every night to learn more. If it truly was a sorcerer causing this plague, he probably had years of experience. But...how else could one defeat magic without also using it?

“Gaius.” She carried the magic book out with her, “do you think the answer could be in here?”

Distracted, Gaius glanced over, and then his expression darkened; “Merlyn put that away! The guards only just left!”

 “But surely if this is sorcery then it can only be cured by sorcery!”

 Gaius set down the potion he was mixing, “and what would you tell the king?”

 Merlyn grit her teeth. Damn the King! It was his stupid laws that started all of this, that prevented Merlyn from hiding who she was. Hiding a destiny the dragon said she was apart of.

Coming over, Gaius patted her gently on the shoulder, “My dear, I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest...”

“Easy?”, Merlyn laughed though she felt like crying, “It’s not easy having magic. I am in danger every moment I spend here keeping this secret! And yet I can’t even use it to save people! Now, when it’s most needed!”

Whatever Gaius was about to say was interrupted by Gwen bursting through the door.

She was crying.

“My father! He’s sick!”

* * *

Gwen collapsed into Merlyn’s arms sobbing, who in turn only stared at Gaius. They had seen Tom this morning on rounds, and he had been fine. Helping her friend to a chair, she did her best to sooth her. She had never seen Guenevere so upset. Merlyn felt her heart tearing as she imagined it were her own mother falling ill. They were going to solve this, of that Merlyn was adamant. And if she had to use magic, then so be it.

Gaius came over with smelling salts and Gwen eventually calmed down. Taking the girl into her room, Merlyn convinced her to get into the bed. She would have no problem taking the floor.

She awoke with the slam of the outside door, and sat up stiffly. It was not the cold dungeon floor, but Merlyn had gotten accustomed to a bed. But, glancing over towards a peaceful Gwen, she knew it was worth it. Climbing to her feet, Merlyn took off her sleep shirt and back into the tunic and trousers of yesterday.

Stepping out into the shop, Merlyn groaned at the sight of another dead body.

“Merlyn, tell me what you see.”

Gaius stood beside the table, waving her over.

Rubbing at her eyes, Merlyn shrugged, “a woman?”

Gaius was not amused; “Merlyn this is what we have been waiting for! This, I think, is the answer to our mystery!”

“Um, alright...she is a courtier. And therefore not from the lower town with the other victims...”

Gaius nodded, “so what would she have in common with say, Tom?”

Merlyn glanced around thinking, and spotted the goblet of mead she had been drinking yesterday.

“They wouldn’t eat the same food...and it can’t be in the air or everyone would be sick, but...but what about water?”

Looking up she saw Gaius nod excitedly, “Yes, I think so!”

Fully awake, Merlyn ran to the empty water bucket, and dashed out the front door, “Let’s find out!”


	7. Not a Drop to Drink II

Arthur stood pacing in the great hall, while his father stood as still as a statue. But both turned when Gaius and Merlyn arrived.

“What have you found?”

Gaius looked at the king, and slowly placed a small vial on the table, “Sire, I am absolutely certain this is the work of magic.”

Uther nodded slowly, but Arthur could not wait any longer.

“Okay, it’s sorcery. Do you how it’s spread?”

Gaius and Merlyn nodded, and Gaius motioned to the vial. “That is water from the well, Sire.”

Uncorking it, Merlyn placed a small purple flower into the liquid. Arthur paused, was that the same flower she had had in her hair yesterday?

Then Uther inhaled sharply, and Arthur looked back at the flower -- It was starting to wilt. And not just wilt, he realized, but also fade.

His father’s voice was serious, “Arthur, cover all the wells in the city. Post guards. No one is to drink the water.” He glanced back to the physician, “Is it contagious through touch?”

Gaius shook his head slowly, “We are not sure. But those that drink it have died within 24 hours. It may only be fatal if ingested.”

Arthur glanced at Merlyn, she looked exhausted. But she caught his eye and gave him a small smile. Did nothing get her down?

“Can you stop the curse? Cure them?”

Gaius was hesitant, “This type of magic must have a source. If that is stopped the illness should just disappear.”

Uther nodded, “Go and check the water’s source under the castle. And if not there we will inspect every well.”

Gaius glanced at Merlyn, and Arthur agreed. That sounded like a wild goose chase.

“Surely, we can’t deny the people water for more than a day...”

Uther’s eyes flashed, “We will all go without water until this mess is cleared up. Would the people rather be dead than thirsty? No.”

Arthur bowed his head, and with a last glance at his servant, went to fetch the guards.

* * *

 

Gaius recorked the vial and Merlyn obediently followed him out the servants entrance. Arthur had looked so worried for the people, she could not help but try and give him some hope. And his lip had twitched, as if wanting to return the gesture. Instead he held her gaze for a moment too long and when he finally looked away Merlyn had felt faint. Probably the lack of sleep, she rationalized.

Turning down a staircase, Merlyn realized they were heading into the dungeons. When they headed down the dusty and dark corridor towards the dragon Merlyn grew nervous. Did Gaius know the dragon lived here? He had told her the story, yes, but she didn’t think he actually believed it. Then again, there was a lot she didn’t know about her caretaker.

At the end of the hall Gaius turned left, and Merlyn exhaled in relief, glancing to the ruined corridor opposite them. No, they were not heading to the dragon.

“Merlyn, “Gaius paused by an old torch, “light this will you.”

She stared at it, and seconds later it sprang to life. Gaius grinned and handed it to her, “Come now, the base for all the cities water supply is down here. And I don’t want you to get lost.”

Merlyn nodded, and followed the old man through tunnel after tunnel. It was growing colder by the time they heard the familiar sound of water. Turning down a final corridor Merlyn sighed as she spotted the pool.

“Quick, Merlyn look and see if you spot anything that does not belong. And take a sample carefully.” Gaius held out another vial and took the torch from her.

Staring into the small pool, Merlyn carefully dipped the vial. The water was dark despite the torch light, and Merlyn bit her lip.

“I don’t see any...”

There was a roar and a huge creature jumped out of the water. Water went everywhere and the corridor went dark. Merlyn fell to the ground on instinct, feeling something fly over her. Then is was gone.

Soaking wet, Merlyn stood, “Gaius?”

“I am alright. You?”

Nodding, Merlyn used her magic to relight the torch and turned towards the physician.

“...What was that?”

Gaius looked pensive, and motioned for her to follow, “Do you have the vial?”

Merlyn nodded and raised her closed fist into the torchlight.

“Good. Whatever that thing was, I bet it’s the cause of the illness.”

Merlyn shivered in her wet clothes, fear settling in her stomach. The spray of water had covered her almost completely, including her face. And Merlyn had felt a few cold drops hit her tongue.

“Come on then, we must find out what this creature is.”

Nodding Merlyn used a spell to dry her clothes and hair, hurrying after the physician. Surely a few drops would not kill her. After all, now they just needed to kill the monster.

* * *

It was late at night and Merlyn blinked sleepily at the books in front of her. Gaius had identified the creature in the bestiary, but hours later and they had yet to figure out how to kill it. Gwen had gone home, wanting to be with her father as he died.

Merlyn wiped at her brow; she had broken out in fever. Glancing over at Gaius she wondered if she should tell him, but seeing him hard at work for the second night in a row kept her quiet. He had to keep distant from the illness, any emotional involvement and a physician was useless. He had told her this many times before, and she knew it was all the more true now. No, she could not tell him.

Shutting the book, Merlyn made her excuses to Gaius and went to her room. But sleep was not her goal. Pulling the magic book out from under her bed, Meryln lit the candles on her desk. If this was to be her last moments alive, she would not spend them sleeping.

It had been pure chance that she had stumbled onto the page she needed. It was as if the book knew, and Merlyn wondered if indeed it did. Merlyn was not the strongest reader, but she read the page slowly, and felt hope bloom inside her chest. It might just work!

All she had to do was make a small poultice and chant a spell to activate it. It would then work as a sponge, drawing out the poisoned water from the body.

She slowly read the potion over again, wanting to be sure. Peeking out into the shop, Merlyn saw Gaius had finally gone to sleep, and took her chance. Book and candle in hand, she crept out and found the ingredients. Now all she had to do was sleep on it for the night, and in the morning none would be the wiser. Stirring the dry mixture together, Merlyn carefully dumped it into a silk bag and tied it with a string that had been soaked in the poisoned water. Grinning, Merlyn blew out her candle, ready to turn in for the night.

Heading up the steps, Merlyn slid the magic book under the loose floorboard and placed the poultice under her pillow. Tomorrow she would be healed and would dedicate every moment to killing the Afanc. But for now she wanted a few hours rest in bed.

Merlyn swallowed, this was where Gwen had slept last night. Sweet Gwen, whose father now only had a few hours left to live.

Swearing, Merlyn grabbed the poultice and ran.

* * *

 

The guards had alerted him that morning of the situation, but Arthur could barely believe it himself. And yet he had spoken to Tom in person, and his neighbors confirmed it as well. Yesterday Tom had fallen ill with the sickness, and today he was better. Arthur had seen Gwenevere yesterday while warning Morgana about the water, and she had been a shell of a person. But today she was back to her smiling self, pleased at her fathers recovery.

Which was why it bothered him so much to arrest her.

Morgana had yelled and cried, defending her maid, but Uther had been absolute in his decision. The guards had found a poultice in Tom’s bed, and none but Gwen had been seen in or near the house. She was the sorceress.

It fit, and yet, it did not fit. Arthur shook his head, that girl had no evil in her heart. And why would she risk poisoning her father if only to heal him the next day?

But the King was adamant. Now it was only a matter of time before Gaius found a cure or Gwen died. Morgana had been escorted from the room, and now another council was being held. But so far nothing had been solved. Arthur knew he had to keep a cool head; the men of the council merely wrung their hands, and Uther was now certain Gwen’s arrest would solve the problem.

Turning to the physician, Arthur asked his question again, “Gaius, how close are you to a cure? The people cannot last much longer without water.”

Gaius was solemn, but opened his mouth to reply.

Then the door burst open and Merlyn of all people stood there, chest heaving.

“I am the Sorceress!”

Silence filled the room.

She stood before them breathing raggedly, hair flying loose, with that damn stubborn expression on her face. Arthur couldn’t move.

“Merlyn, are you mad?” Gaius spoke first, staring at his ward with a mixture of fury and fear.

But Merlyn only marched forward, “It was me, not Gwen!”

His father’s surprise at her entrance quickly turned to anger; “Arrest her.”

“No!”

Arthur was running over to the stupid girl, stepping in front of her, “Father this is madness! Merlyn is no sorceress!”

Uther motioned for the guards, “She admitted it herself, why would she lie?’

Arthur glared at the guards, pulling Merlyn to his side only to release her in shock. She was sweating.

“Merlyn?” She didn’t meet his eye. But he could see the sheen of sweat on her face, and he had felt her damp tunic. Brushing back her hair, he felt his stomach drop. Blue veins. That was why she left her hair down, he realized.

“She is sick!”

Merlyn pushed past him, running to the table, “No, Sire! it’s me! I am the sorceress! I admit it!”

Grabbing her arms Arthur pulled her over to Gaius, whose own face went pale.

“It’s true my lord. She has it as well... why didn’t you tell me Merlyn?”

Arthur kept his hold on the girl, “See, father, she is ill. Not a sorcerer...just trying to save her friend.”

The King was unamused, “Very well...Get her out of my sight.”

With a nod, Arthur dragged her out of the chambers.

“Why did you do that?” She yelled, when he finally released her.

Arthur couldn’t believe it, “Me? What the bloody hell were you doing? I just saved your life!”

She swallowed, and Arthur saw the emotion welling up in her face, “but it’s me! I’m the sorcerer!” He could hear the weakness in her voice, and saw her whole body shaking like a leaf. And then she started to cry.

Gently this time, he grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. Hesitantly she leaned into his chest.

“Merlyn, you’re sick.”

She only shook her head, crying into his shirt. After a moment he wrapped his arms around her. Gods, it was like seeing Morgana cry -- like seeing the King cry. Arthur hated it. These were people he depended on, and seeing them weak was torture.

“Don’t worry, Merlyn. Gaius will find a cure.”

“But what about Gwen?” Her voice echoed through his chest.

“Have you and Gaius discovered anything yet?”

He felt her exhale, and slowly she pulled away, “Yes... I think so. There is a magical creature in the water supply-- an Afanc...it is why people are ill.”

“Then why has Gaius not told my father?”

Merlyn finally looked at him, “We don’t know how to kill it yet. And now he will only blame Gwen for conjuring it....”.

Arthur sighed, that is exactly what the king would think. Merlyn wiped at her pale face, staring at the floor, her whole body shaking.

Then she looked up, and Arthur could see she had thought of something.

“Arthur,” she reached out and he took her hand, “go get your sword. I think I know how to defeat it.”

Arthur nodded, “what about you?”

“First I need to go to the dungeons. Meet me there in half an hour. I know where the creature is.”

Inwardly he grinned, here was Merlyn, sick with a magical plague, and still wanted to go see her friend in prison. She pulled her hand from his, and Arthur felt himself blush, he hadn’t meant to do that. With a nod, he turned to leave, berating himself. Now was not the time to be acting foolish.

* * *

Arthur ran off and Merlyn took a deep breath; gods, this illness was giving her strange thoughts. She stared down at her hand, where the blue veins were more and more obvious. Her hand was sweaty from the fever, and yet he had held onto it.

And Arthur had comforted her! She had cried and then Arthur had pulled her into a hug. Merlyn wondered if the illness caused hallucinations. She laughed at herself, and the corridor swam. Steadying herself against the wall, Merlyn repeated a spell she had read last night. Instantly she felt a little better. It was a temporary fix but she needed to speak to the dragon before Arthur came back.

Heading to the staircase Merlyn made her way down steps that were getting far too familiar. She passed the dungeons, and despite the desire to see Gwen, knew that the Dragon was more important. He had to know how to defeat an Afanc. She could see Gwen after she was released.

Turning down a corridor she felt the cool air and grinned in relief.

“Ah, young Merlyn...you are ill?”

Merlyn glanced up into the large cavern, “How do you defeat an Afanc?”

The dragon cocked his head to the side, his large eyes unblinking.

“That is what ails you? I can heal you if you wish.”

“What? Really?” Merlyn felt the room spin, and grimaced, “No...no, I can’t get healed. Too suspicious. I have to stop the Afanc, that is the only way.”

The dragon nodded, “You are pure of heart, my girl.”

Merlyn sighed, “Just tell me! How can I defeat it?”

The dragon rearranged his body, slinking his face down closer to her. She could feel his breath and see his teeth. But she held firm.

“An Afanc is a creature of the old religion, which, as you know, is based around the four elements...”

Merlyn nodded, the bestiary had said as much.

“Alright, so the Afanc is made of water and clay...”the dragon nodded, and Merlyn groaned, of course he couldn’t just give her a straight answer.

Her head ached, but Merlyn stayed focused, “Water and clay forms the creature...therefore fire and air will defeat it?”

She glanced up at the dragon, and saw what she supposed was smile on his reptilian face.

Grinning, Merlyn hurried out of the cavern as best she could.

“Good luck, young Sorceress”.

Leaning on the walls, Merlyn made her way back towards the dungeon.  The spell was wearing off and Merlyn wanted badly to lay down and sleep.

Hearing footsteps she looked up to see Arthur with a torch, Morgana behind him.

“My lady?”

Morgana nodded, “I want to help. I do not want to see Gwen killed.”

Arthur did not look happy about this, but stepped aside.

“Alright, Morgana you stay here and look after Merlyn...”

“No!”

He glared at her, “Merlyn you can barely walk, and the King will kill me for risking Morgana’s life. Just tell me how to defeat the creature.”

Leaning against the wall Merlyn shook her head, “Sire, do you know how to get to the pool? Then you need me to lead you.”

“And I will help Merlyn”, Morgana threw Merlyn’s arm over her shoulder, and gripped her at the waist. Merlyn smiled at her gratefully.

Arthur glared at both the women, but he was not going to win.

Torch in one hand, sword in the other, Arthur looked down the corridor, “alright, which way?”

 

 


	8. Taste of Fate

“Gods, when was the last time these were cleaned?”

Arthur grinned, enjoying Merlyn’s look of pure horror.

“Last year probably, before the Feast of Beltane.”

She grimaced, throwing the clothes into a basket, “did it end in a food fight?”

Arthur shrugged, popping a grape in his mouth, “don’t all feasts?”

“I wouldn’t know, Sire, the only event I ever attended I ended up saving your sorry arse.”

Arthur smirked, “Well, you’ll be attending this one.”

Merlyn looked up from her chores with such excitement Arthur couldn’t help but spoil it.

“Really?”

“In a way. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it.”

Merlyn glared at him, straightening his blankets a bit too forcefully. Taking a sip of juice, Arthur ignored her, looking over his array of papers. There was still much to review before the ceremony. The goblet was tugged from his grasp and Arthur glared at his servant. Now it was her turn to ignore him as she cleared the rest of the plates from the table. That reminded him,

“Here.”

Arthur plopped the small purse in front of her.

Merlyn paused in her work, “Sire?”

Arthur shrugged, “the party from Mercia will be arriving tomorrow morning and we need to put on a good show...”

Merlyn nodded slowly.

“...and that includes the servants...so, and you did solve the mystery of the plague...not that this is a reward....but...um, anyway” Arthur sighed, and ran a hand through his hair-- he was not explaining this well.

Merlyn only stared at him,“What?”

“It’s money to buy a new dress,” Arthur finally managed.

Merlyn looked down at her tunic and trousers, “You don’t like what i’m wearing, Sire?”

Arthur froze, that was not what he had meant at all! How did she come to that conclusion?

Merlyn pulled at the sleeves of her tunic, avoiding his gaze.

“I mean I do like wearing dresses, Sire, and I will save up for more... but honestly, being your servant and all, it is much easier to wear these clothes...even if they aren’t appropriate.”

Arthur was flabbergasted. Sure, he made her train with the sword occasionally, but did he really work her that much harder? Was he really the reason she didn’t dress more feminine?

“No!...but, no, that’s not it...I don’t care what you...” Arthur met her blue eyes, “...it was Morgana’s idea,” he finished lamely.

Merlyn cheered up immediately. He probably should have started with that.

Exhaling, Arthur motioned back to the purse, “She...she decided that during banquets or other events with visiting royalty you should look like any other maidservant. And...not that it’s a reward or anything...we decided to pay for it for you.”

Merlyn took the purse and flashed him a grin, “Did she bully you into this?”

Arthur avoided her gaze, “maybe.”

Merlyn put it on the serving tray with the dishes, “Thank you, Sire! I will go buy one later today.”

Arthur nodded, all too relieved when she left his chambers. Why couldn’t Morgana have done this herself? It had been her idea after all. Gods, his father was right, Arthur had no clue when it came to women.

* * *

 Merlyn left the Prince’s chambers, grinning; today would be a good day. She would have to remember to thank Morgana for the gift, and for making Arthur agree to it. Heading to the kitchens with the dishes, Merlyn couldn’t help but laugh at Arthur. Gods, he could be a real idiot.

His surprise as to why she wore male clothes was typical. Morris had been all to happy to surrender the position, and she quickly found out why. He didn’t just treat her as a male servant, but several. Honestly, the tasks he expected her to complete each day were only possible with the aid of magic. But she at least had some confirmation that he did not care what she wore as his servant.

But her tunics were far nicer than the clothes she had arrived with, she looked down, Gwen had added some embroidery at the neck and replaced the ties with a ribbon. Merlyn quite liked how they turned out. But, she supposed, a dress was the true uniform of a maidservant. And she did like wearing them.

Reaching the kitchens, Merlyn dropped the tray into a tub of water and ducked out before the cook spotted her. The purse was heavy in her hand. If she was quick she could buy one at the market now, and then get back to her duties. There had been a light green kirtle in a stall that had caught her eye.

Opening the purse Merlyn swallowed, there was enough money in here for two dresses! Closing it quick, Merlyn debated with herself. She promised to buy one new dress -- Morgana would be on the lookout for it, but buying two seemed a bit much. Especially if she only had to wear them at formal events. But, she grinned, new boots would be a lovely change. And if she had any money left over she would buy some baked goods for Gaius.

A skip in her step, Merlyn headed to the Market. Turning into the square, she spotted the stall of womens clothes that she and Gwen often admired. There were so many to choose!

Then she spotted it. The kirtle had a low, square neck and thin straps which would reveal her white chemise. It even had matching sleeves that she could tie in place. Merlyn had never worn anything like it. But Arthur said she had to look the part.

* * *

 The courtyard was bright and sunny as Camelot welcomed their guests from Mercia, but that was the only warmth to be found. But Arthur kept smiling. This was a long time coming, and this treaty had to go smoothly.

“Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia.” Uther nodded respectfully to the crowd of people in the courtyard, “The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people.”

Lord Bayard nodded, and the two men shook hands. Arthur glanced at Morgana who only raised her eyebrows. Both leaders were clearly uneasy with the other. But Uther led Lord Bayard inside, and the Mercia party followed behind. Arthur smiled at everyone who passed, the servants at least seemed far more friendly than their master. A pretty girl in a blue kerchief flashed him a warm smile as she passed.

Taking Morgana’s arm, they went inside the castle. Where in the devil was Merlyn?

* * *

“Why do I get landed with the donkey work?” Merlyn adjusted the heavy bag in her arms. The Mercia party was staying a few days, but with all the things they had brought, Merlyn wondered if they weren’t moving in permanently.

Gaius was unsympathetic, “Because you are a servant, Merlyn.”

Merlyn stumbled, “Ah! But it’s so much harder in this dress! I don’t know how Gwen does it every day.”

Gaius laughed, “I am afraid I can’t relate to that. Though I suppose it is character building.”

Merlyn laughed, “How?”

Up ahead of them a Mercia servant girl stumbled, her things spilling to the floor. Heading over, Merlyn set down the bag, and helped pick up the cloth and pillows.

“I’m sorry!”

Merlyn grinned at the girl, “It’s not a problem. I am always tripping over my skirts.”

The girl smiled at her gratefully, then her eyes widened in surprised, “You’re the Prince’s servant!”

Merlyn blinked at her, nodding, “I am. I’m Merlyn.”

“Cara.” The girl grinned, standing back on her feet.

“It must be nice, being the Prince’s servant.”

Merlyn laughed, “Sure. Someone has to keep the place running.”

The girl smiled, “um, do you know where I’m supposed to take this?”

It was Gaius who answered, “Upstairs. The second floor is where your master is staying.”

The girl nodded, keeping her gaze on Merlyn. Nodding her head in thanks she turned and walked away.

“Come on Merlyn, shouldn’t you be off running the place?”

Merlyn blushed, and heaved the heavy bag back into her arms.

“It feels like it. Honestly, all I’ve done for this kingdom?”

Gaius didn’t respond.

She rolled her eyes, “I know, I know.”

The continued down the hall, pausing at the staircase.

“Alright, Merlyn, I will see you tonight at the Feast?”

She nodded, “Yes, Gwen gave me a briefing on what to do. Now I have to go make sure his royal highness can get dressed on his own.”

Nodding the Physician continued down the hall, and Merlyn headed up the staircase. Seeing Mercia servants running all over the second floor landing, Merlyn happily handed over the heavy bag and continued up to the third floor.

Knocking on Arthur’s chamber door, she let herself in, only to find the Prince in his undershirt and trousers.

“Sire, you are supposed to be dressed! I left out your clothes, don’t tell me that was too difficult for you.”

Arthur spun around, but whatever he was going to say died on his lips. 

Merlyn felt her face heat up.

“You bought a dress.”

Merlyn nodded, looking down at her new red kirtle. It was too warm today for the added sleeves, but Merlyn was quite happy with the purchase. Even if it kept tripping her.

“A red dress.”

Merlyn smiled, “yes, you did say that I was to wear these for formal events...so I thought I should help represent Camelot.”

Arthur was still staring at her and Merlyn wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it.

“...Sire, you have to get dressed.”

Finally Arthur snapped out of his stupor, and waved for her to come over. Merlyn exhaled, that was more like the Arthur she knew.

* * *

The dinner had been cleared away, and it was finally time for the toasts. Both Uther and Bayard had lightened up as the night went on, and that was good thing. Morgana got the credit for that; she seemed to know how to flatter both men, and kept the conversation flowing between them. She looked stunning as usual, a purple and blue silk dress that rippled each time she moved.

Arthur shifted in his tunic. Somehow Merlyn had cleaned it so that it did not smell at all. He was grateful, but he still would have rather been in his chain mail. The atmosphere still seemed a bit on edge, despite the festive mood. Taking a sip of wine, he noticed it was running low. Perhaps he should stop, after all it would just mean Merlyn coming over to refill it. He had caught her eye a couple times throughout the night, she had been making faces throughout the speeches, making him grin. He found her in the crowd easily, talking to Gwen and some servants wearing Mercia colors.

The red dress had been a surprise. Honestly, when she had entered his chambers Arthur didn’t recognize her. He hadn’t meant to stare. But the kirtle was rather low cut, with a full skirt, and the red color looked brilliant on her. Even her hair was down about her shoulders. She looked like a completely different woman.

Arthur looked away, he already had trouble figuring out his feelings for Morgana, better not add a servant to the mix.

Bayard stood, and the hall quieted again. Arthur steadied himself for another long speech.

“People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them...” He bowed to Uther and the royal table, and Arthur nodded in return.

Waving a servant forward, Baynard opened a large box, motioning for the royal table to come forward, “As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last.”

Standing, Arthur followed his father around the table, taking one of the ceremonial goblets with a smile. Morgana came up beside him, holding her goblet from the table. Bayard held his aloft, toasting the room,

“To you health, King Uther of Camelot. And to your son, Prince Arthur, and of course the lovely Lady Morgana.”

A servant hurried forward and filled each of their goblets, and Arthur nodded to Bayard.

Uther was grinning, tapping his ceremonial goblet with Bayard’s, “Yes! And to the health of the people of Camelot and of Mercia.”

As one they all rose the goblets to their lips,

“No!”

The ceremonial goblet was snatched from his hand, and he stared in shock at Merlyn.

“He has poisoned it! Don’t drink it!”

Instantly guards from Camelot and Mercia took out their swords.

Uther was outraged, “what is the meaning of this, girl?’

Merlyn had the decency to look afraid, but held the cup firmly in her hands, “He was seen lacing it, Sire...”

Bayard was yelling, and Arthur pulled Merlyn to his side, “Are you mad?” he hissed at her. But she only glared at him, looking back towards the King.

“Put down your swords.” Uther’s voice was cold, “You are outnumbered."

Bayard glared at Merlyn, “She lies! I have done no such thing.”

Uther turned toward her, “Unless you want to be strung up you will tell us how you know this.”

Merlyn swallowed, “I...um, someone saw him do it...”

Arthur grimaced, “Merlyn, don’t be stupid. Lord Bayard didn’t curse anything! I will drink it!”

But Merlyn held the goblet to her chest, shaking her head vigorously.

Uther stepped forward, holding out his hand, and she slowly gave it over, “If you are telling the truth, Bayard, then you have nothing to fear.” He held it out to Bayard, who sheathed his sword.

“I am telling the truth! And I want that girl punished for her lies.”

Uther paused and pulled the goblet back, “Very well. Let the girl drink it then.”

Arthur felt his chest cave in, “Father..."

The King ignored him, addressing Bayard.

“If it proves to be poison I will kill you myself.”

Bayard nodded, “and if she lives?”

“Do with her what you will.”

All eyes turned towards Merlyn, and she shook herself free of his grasp. He could hear Gaius begging Uther to reconsider, but his father only stared at Merlyn.

Nodding, she stepped forward and took the goblet.

Arthur finally found his voice, “Father this is ridiculous! She could die! Merlyn...don’t do it!”

But the damn girl only shook her head at him, and raised the goblet to her lips. The whole hall went quiet as she took a sip.

Lowering the goblet, she looked at it surprised, “It’s fine...”

Uther waved his hands for the guards.

Then Merlyn swallowed again, hand reaching for her throat.

Arthur was by her side instantly, “Wait!”

Merlyn started to gasp, eyes widening, and she grasped at his tunic. Arthur heard Uther shouting orders, and the hall seemed to erupt in noise, but Arthur could only stare helplessly at Merlyn.

Her hands released his tunic, and Merlyn collapsed, red dress fluttering as she fell. Arthur caught her head before it hit the floor, body going cold as he stared down at his servant.

* * *

Gaius beside him, Arthur carried Merlyn out of the banquet hall. He could feel her breathing, but it was short and ragged. When they reached the shop Gaius directed Arthur to the patient’s cot in the middle of the room. As gently as he could Arthur laid her down, smoothing the red dress around her legs.

A moment later Gwen burst in the room, holding the goblet Merlyn had dropped. She gave to Gaius and ran over to the bed, “will she be alright, Gaius?”

“I am not sure," The physician was studying the goblet next to a candle, "...wait, I found something.”

Arthur hurried over to see Gaius pull a petal from the inside of the goblet. The physicians expression darkened and he immediately pulled forward a heavy book.

“What is it?”

Gaius flipped through the book, and when he found the page he was looking for, met Arthur’s eye.

“It is from the Mortaeus plant.”

Arthur swallowed. Latin had not been his favorite subject, but he knew enough to understand the significance of the plants name.

“It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree.”

Arthur pulled the book towards him, “what is that creature?”

“That is a cockatrice. A magical creature that guards the caves. It’s venom is very potent.”

Arthur felt Gwen rush up beside him, “She has broken out in a fever-- Gaius we must help her!”

The physician looked past them at his ward, and Arthur could see his heartbreak, “It is the first stage of the illness.”

Arthur looked at the book, fists clenching. Gods, he knew what he had to do.

“Gaius what happens to her without the antidote?”

“The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer...eventually she will die.”

Gwenevere burst out crying, and collapsed onto the bench.

“The Forest of Balor is a days hard ride from here. Plenty of time to retrieve...”

“Sire, no!”

He looked up at the physician surprised, “Gaius she will die without it!”

The physician nodded slowly, “Yes, but Sire you are the Prince...and this is a very dangerous mission.”

Arthur stared at the man, aghast.

“You would let Merlyn die?”

The physician suddenly looked very old and weary, “Sire, I cannot ask you to risk your life for a servant. As much as I love Merlyn she would understand...And your father will never allow you to endanger yourself like this.”

Arthur turned away, his whole body on fire. But he didn’t know who to be mad at. Gaius was going to let Merlyn die because he was a Prince? His father was going to let Merlyn die because she was a servant? Arthur pulled at his hair, wanting desperately to hit something.

He looked over to see Gwen back at Merlyn’s side, cooling her face with a damp cloth.

The door flew open and in marched Uther, Morgana hurrying after him.

* * *

 

[Merlyn's red dress](http://ep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-55945181203785/medieval-kirtle-corset-dress-16.jpg)


	9. Taste of Fate II

    “Arthur,” his father shouted, “I need your help. We are questioning Bayard and his staff.”

    “No.”

    Uther froze, “what?”

    Arthur turned toward the king: “I have to go fetch the antidote.”

    Uther stared at him, “You will do no such thing. She did her job as your servant and that is that. We have more pressing issues right now.”

    Arthur’s heart sank-- it was as Gaius said, Uther would not let him save a servant.

    “Father! I will not let her die!”

    Uther was furious, but Arthur had not been afraid of that look for some time now. They stared at each other, unmoving. Glancing over to where Gaius stood, Uther jolted his head towards the door, and Arthur followed him out. Morgana, meanwhile, had slipped past both of them and was kneeling beside the cot with Gwen.

    Shoving the door, Arthur felt the cool night air rush over him.

    “You are not risking your life for a servant girl. You are my only son and heir. It is sad that she must die but she made her choice.”

    Arthur forgot how to breathe, how was this man his father?

    “Because her life is worthless? Because she is merely a servant?”

    Uther’s expression was impassive, “Yes. Her life is worth less than yours. You have a great destiny ahead of you. She does not.”

    “She saved my life! I cannot watch her die.”

    Uther turned towards the castle, his voice chilling, “Then don’t look. But I will not have you leave this castle.”

    Arthur watched his father leave, chest heaving. He had never spoken back to his father like that before. But he was no longer a child, he was a Prince -- and a Prince served his people. He knew his father was protecting him, but if Merlyn had taught him anything it was that sometimes things were worth the punishment. Once again he heard Merlyn’s voice, as if she were standing beside him.

    _What are you gonna do? Have Daddy’s men protect you again?_

    Arthur swore loudly. Charging back into Gaius's shop, he spotted the two women still sitting beside the cot where Merlyn lay. Morgana watched him come over, her expression saying everything he had just realized himself. But poor Gwen was still crying, holding Merlyn’s hands.

    Marching over Arthur pulled the maid to her feet, and Morgana yelled out in alarm. But he had to know for sure. So spinning Guenevere around Arthur held her gaze,

    “Is this what a friend would do?” He glanced down at Merlyn, “If you could, would you go get the antidote?”

    Guenevere had been frightened when he grabbed her, but her expression softened at his question.

    She nodded silently up at him, and Arthur released her. He was going.

* * *

 

Morgana followed Arthur back up to the castle, but paused at the main staircase: “Go, I will keep Uther distracted.”

Arthur nodded.

Once in his chambers Arthur stripped out of his formal wear and pulled on his chainmail. Merlyn had been cleaning it the other day. Sitting behind the screen while he bathed. Tying his belt, Arthur grabbed his sword and gloves. Blowing out the candles he shut his chamber doors.

It was late at night and as such he had no trouble leaving the castle, and even managed to slip past the guards on the way to the stables. His horse snorted in surprise, but the stable boy sleeping in the hay awoke, and Arthur motioned for him to be quiet. The boy helped him saddle Archimedes, handing him the reins with a silent nod. Arthur smiled gratefully, he would have to pay that boy later.

Guards called out in alarm, but Arthur was already past the gate before they realized who was fleeing the castle so late at night. Turning Archimedes south, Arthur headed towards the Forest of Balor, the cool night air stinging his eyes.

* * *

 

As gently as she could Gwen had removed Merlyn’s red kirtle, and tucked the girl under a blanket, hoping she could sweat out the fever. The poor girl seemed to be in a fitful sleep, though Gaius said it was the poison slowly overtaking her body.

    At the call of the guard, the two stared at the doorway.

    “Let us hope Arthur makes it.”

    Guenevere nodded, glancing at the physician who was still leafing through various books.

    “Have you found anything Gaius?”

    The older man shook his head, “I am not sure yet...but something tells me it wasn’t Lord Bayard who tried to poison Arthur.”

    Gwen ran over to the table, “What do you mean? Then who did?”

    Gaius was silent, then turned a book towards her with a map of the kingdoms.

    “Here is the forest of Balor”, he pointed, “south of us, and as far as I can tell that is the only place where this plant can be found.”

    Gwen nodded, not quite understanding.

    “But Mercia is to the north west of Camelot, “he pointed to another spot, “meaning Lord Bayard would have had to circle around Camelot in order to get the plant...and he could not have had it on him before this trip, the plant will no longer work if it is more than a few days old. That is what makes it so rare, it cannot be dried or stored.”

    Gwen bit her lip, “It would seem strange that Lord Bayard would wait until a peace treaty, that he himself wrote, to poison Arthur. And why in Camelot, where he was so outnumbered?”

    Gaius nodded.

    “Someone wanted the peace treaty to fail, but I do not think it was him.”

    “We must tell the King!”

    Merlyn muttered suddenly, and both looked over at the girl, but she only thrashed weakly under the blankets.

    “No”, Gaius was thoughtful, “Uther will not believe us unless we can find the true poisoner.”

    Gwen sat on the bench, “but that could be anyone!”

    “How did Merlyn know it was poisoned?”

    Gwen looked up at the physician, “um, I don’t know. Someone must have told her.”

Gaius nodded, “You were with her at the banquet, did anyone unusual speak to her?”

Glancing over at her friend, Gwen nodded in recollection, “Yes!...we were talking to a couple servants from Mercia when one of them pulled her aside...”

“Do you remember who?”

“She seemed to know Merlyn, very pretty and nice...um, she had a blue head scarf.”

The physicians expression darkened but Gwen did not notice.

“Could you identify her again?”

Gwen stood, understanding what the physician was implying, and with a last glance at Merlyn, ran out of the shop.

The physician, meanwhile, looked more worried than ever: “She wouldn’t dare come here,” he whispered, “...not now.”

Merlyn thrashed in the bed, “Arthur!”

* * *

 The girl smiled at him, the fear she had shown a moment before was now completely gone. Sheathing his sword, Arthur stepped away from the coackatirce, hoping there weren’t going be any others.

    “Why have you come here my lord?”

    Arthur whistled and Archimedes trotted over, “I have to find something in the caves.”

    The girl nodded eagerly, “I could help you!”

    Tying Archimedes to a tree, Arthur found the girl right beside him. Clearly she wasn’t going to leave his side.

    “A flower,” Arthur stepped back, “A very rare flower.”

    “Oh you must mean the Morteaus flower! I know where some are!”

    The girl turned and hurried off towards the caves, and Arthur shook his head. Now he would have to watch out for her too. But she said she knew where to find a plant, and the faster he found it the better. Pulling a torch from his pack Arthur ran to catch up.

    The caves were pitch dark and treacherous yet the girl walked confidently through the maze. When she finally stopped at a ledge, Arthur was no longer quite sure of this girl.

    So when she made the cave start to shake Arthur certainly felt like an idiot, but he was not surprised.

    Leaping across to the ledge, Arthur dropped the torch, only to hear her laugh.

    “Oh, Arthur I expected so much more.”

    Hanging onto a ledge, Arthur swore at her, “Who are you? Why are you trying to kill me?”

The torch light flickered, and Arthur guessed she had picked it up’ “Oh no, Arthur Pendragon, it is not your destiny to die at my hand.”

    Arthur swore again, biting off his gloves to get a better grip. That was when he saw the flowers. He had to keep her talking.

    “Then why did you try and poison me?”

    “You? Oh no, this was never to kill you.”

    Arthur did his best to climb in the dark, keeping an eye on the flowers above him. Then he realized what she had said. The poison wasn’t for him? Was it for his father? His hands were growing weary and he did his best to find some sort of foothold.

“Oh look, I was hoping they would show up soon.”

Arthur had heard the tapping noise below him but now he looked down to see what it was.

Spiders. Giant spiders.

Arthur groaned, but kept his eyes focused on the plants above him.

“If not me, then who were you after?”

“You killed my precious servant, the Afanc. It seemed only fair I take something of yours.”

Arthur nearly let go of the ledge. Merlyn!

The tapping had grown louder, and using the bare torch light, Arthur kicked the first few away. He would not think about how far they fell. He needed that flower!

“Well, I think I shall leave you here Arthur Pendragon.”

And she was gone, taking the last bit of light with her.

* * *

 Guenevere burst back into the shop, running over to where the physician sat next to Merlyn.

    “She wasn’t there.”

    The girl collapsed next to the physician, “you’re not surprised?”

    Guais shook his head, “I dared not believe it when I saw her...”

    “Who is she?”

    Gaius stroked Merlyn’s hair, “A powerful sorceress. And a great enemy of the King.”

    Gwen bit her lip, “She did this on purpose? Then...we just need to tell the King and the treaty can be saved! And Arthur will be back soon with the antidote...”.

    Gaius looked up sharply and Gwen froze, “what?”

    “She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap.”

    Merlyn yelled out again, muttering. Her arm fell out of the blanket and Gwen tenderly placed it back on the bed.

    Guais went pale, grabbing the girls wrist he stared at the rash forming on her arm.

    “What is that Gaius?”

    The physician closed his eyes, “It is one of the final stages of the poison taking effect.”

    “But, how? You said she had more time?”

    Merlyn started muttering again, Arthur’s name nearly every other word. She continued to thrash, and Gaius realized just what she was saying.

“Gwen, can you fetch me some more water? We need to keep her cool.”

    The girl nodded, and grabbed the bucket. When the door shut behind the maid, Gaius turned back the blankets once more. In Merlyn’s palm was a glowing ball of light.

Gaius stared at her in shock, where had she learned such a spell?

    “Arthur!” Merlyn cried out again.

* * *

 Arthur wasn’t quite sure how he had made it out of the cave. She had left him hanging there in there in the pitch dark and all he knew was the flowers were still out of reach and there were spiders after him. Then a ball of light appeared before him and Arthur thought he was finished.

    But it just floated above him, and Arthur realized there was a crevasse he hadn’t seen. Then another. And somehow this glowing ball lead him up out of the cave. Flower in hand, Arthur made it back to Archimedes as the sun began to rise.

    And now he was being arrested by his own men.

    “What are you doing? Let me pass!”

    But they dragged him through the courtyard, much like Merlyn had after their first meeting. Arthur glimpsed the physicians door before he was shoved through the entrance to the dungeons.

    Pacing behind the bars of his cell, Arthur couldn’t stop looking out the window. The sun had risen and neither Guenevere or Gaius had come to see him yet. Did they not know he was back?

    “You disobeyed me.”

    Arthur spun around, staring at his father, “...a woman’s life was at stake!”

    “Why do you care, she is just a servant.”

    Arthur moved towards the bars, recalling what the Sorceress had implied, “She knew the danger she was putting himself in...but she did it anyway. She saved my life!”

    Uther shook his head angrily.

“There's more! There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison Mer...me.”

Uther rubbed at his temples, “Of course it was!”

Arthur ran to the bars, “Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure this gets to Gaius. I'm begging you, Father!”

Uther stared at him, then looked down at the flower Arthur held between the bars.

Taking it in his hand, Uther studied the flower. Then he crushed it in his fist.

* * *

Gwen was heading back to Gaius's with a meal for the physician. She knew he would have stayed up all night after he made her go home and rest. She froze -- Uther was storming out from the dungeons. That could only mean Arthur had returned.

    Running across the courtyard, Gwen ducked inside the doorway into the dark corridor to the dungeons. Plate in hand, Gwen peeked around the stairs to see Arthur kneeling in a cell. He looked heartbroken.

But he was twirling something in his hand.

    Taking a deep breath, Gwen stepped forward, “Food for the prisoner.” 

* * *

 

It was two days before Gaius allowed Merlyn to get out of bed. And even then she still felt exhausted. Gwen came daily to visit her, and even Morgana stopped by. They had told her what happened, and yet she could still not believe it. Arthur was sitting in the dungeons because he had risked his life to save her.

Giggling, Gwen recounted how Arthur had, rather forcefully, asked her advice. On friendship. The three had laughed heartily at the Prince’s progression into a grown up. Merlyn found it quite sweet.

    It was Gaius who had told her of the magic she had performed while unconscious, and even more surprising, the news that the potion had been meant for her all along. Whoever she was, this sorceress knew Merlyn had power.

    A day later, Merlyn was eating soup alone, huddled in a blanket when she heard the door open.

    “Still alive then?”

    Merlyn grinned, and turned to face the Prince.

    “I understand I have you to thank for that.”

    Arthur looked about awkwardly, “Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by...”

Merlyn rolled her eyes, and he grinned. Tugging the blankets back around her shoulders, she could have sworn she saw concern flicker across his face.

“I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright.”

She nodded at him.

Arthur turned to leave, and Merlyn bit her cheek, “thank you, Sire.”

He looked back with a quiet smile, “You too, Merlyn. Feel better.”


	10. By Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot was supposed to get one chapter and instead got three.  
> 

It was a lovely day in Camelot and Merlyn strolled through the forest, glad for the moment alone. Arthur had gone on a hunt, thankfully leaving her behind, and Gaius needed some herbs collected. Both men had been acting odd lately, limiting her duties and such, but it was Arthur who she couldn’t believe. While she was grateful to not accompany him on the hunt, it was unlike him to give her the day off. And he had yet to drag her back out to the training ground to work with a sword.

Merlyn rolled her eyes, she was fully recovered from the poison and all she wanted was to return to her busy schedule. Collecting herbs was hardly exciting work, but at least she could stretch her legs and be useful again. Merlyn glanced around, she remembered there being a patch of rosemary somewhere nearby.

Suddenly magic sparked in her chest and Merlyn spun around, hearing something crash through the brush. Whatever it was, it was heading her way, and fast. Backing away she stumbled, and looked up in time to see something huge leap in front of her.

Merlyn screamed, and the beast charged.

Bolting through the trees Merlyn tried desperately think of a spell that would stop the beast but nothing came to mind. Ducking through trees, she tried to lose it, but the beast only crashed through the brush like it was paper.

Gasping, Merlyn ran as fast as she could, only to see the ledge as she ran over it. With a cry she fell, hitting rocks and branches on the way down. Landing harshly, Merlyn did her best to stay quiet, hoping the beast hadn’t seen her fall. Her head throbbed and she felt blood on her leg but she clambered to her feet anyway. But the beast had spotted her. It’s wings unfurled and Merlyn realized what was chasing her. A griffin.

It leaped towards her at the same moment someone rushed past her. Blocking the griffins path was a stranger shouting at her to run. The griffin charged, but he swung a sword at it confidently.

The griffin reared back in alarm, and the man swung again. With a roar the beast tried to charge the man, but he stabbed its chest.

At least that's what should have happened.

Instead of skewering the magical creature, the man’s sword broke in half as if it were no more than a stick of wood. It reared again and the stranger leaped back to avoid the huge clawed feet.

Shaking out of her stupor, Merlyn stared at the griffin. She had to try something, and so with a deep breath she threw her magic towards it. With a cry the griffin fled, and the forest went silent once more.

Body shaking with fright, Merlyn looked over at the stranger. He picked up his broken sword, staring at them in disbelief.

“You save my life, Thank you.”

The stranger turned, and Merlyn was met with a face both handsome and sweet. He too was breathing rapidly, “You are alright?”

“I’m alive.” Merlyn smiled at the man, “I’m Merlyn.”

“Lancelot.”

Merlyn almost didn’t catch him as he fainted.

* * *

Biting her lip, Merlyn stared down at the handsome man. The griffin’s claws must have nicked his chest, but the bleeding had slowed once she had him lying flat. But now what to do? She had to get him to Gaius. Merlyn glanced about the woods, there was no road nearby, but his clothes were travel worn -- he must have been heading to Camelot. She found his pack quickly enough, he had dropped it not far away, but he had no horse.

Merlyn had been counting on that. She was not strong enough to carry a grown man, and she knew no spells to help her.

Or maybe she did.

At home in Ealdor the neighbors had praised her ability with the horses, not knowing that she was simply summoning them with her magic. The pack horse Bo had come to her aid many times as a youngster, far before she realized it was her magic calling him.

She glanced towards Camelot, she had spent enough time grooming Arthur’s horses to be familiar with them. Perhaps she could call one from the stables.

Eyes closed she called out to them, picturing the stables in her mind. With a sigh she looked back over at the fallen man -- now they would just have to wait. Her hands were scraped and her trouser leg torn, but she focused on Lancelot. He had a small water pouch and she used it to clean the wound. The gash didn’t look deep, but she knew the real danger was infection. She wished now that she knew some healing spells. Kneeling beside him, Merlyn brushed his dark hair; gods, he  was very handsome.

The forest grew loud again and Merlyn went pale: had the griffin returned? She had no weapon and no where to hide. Glancing around she prayed to the gods hoping it wouldn’t find them.

There was a snort behind her, and a horse trotted out of the brush towards them.

Merlyn sighed in relief, it had worked!

Then the smile fell from her face as she realized what horse stood before her.

Archimedes. Arthur’s favorite horse. The one he had taken out hunting.

He had responded to her call.

Reins trailing on the ground, the bay steed trotted over to where she knelt, bumping her with his nose.

“Oh, Archimedes”, Merlyn groaned, climbing to her feet, “You left Arthur! Oh, this is bad.”

She stroked his side, biting back a laugh, “At least it wasn’t Bo.”

* * *

Arthur found Merlyn in his chambers, bath already prepared. It seemed Merlyn was finally catching on to his schedules. He hadn’t remembered to ask for one before he left this morning. But he was glad to see it now.

Running up, she quickly stripped him of his cloak and chain mail. Kicking off his boots Arthur went behind the screen to change out of his sweaty clothes.

“How was the hunt, Sire?”

Arthur snorted, “Didn’t get much done in the way of hunting actually.”

“...Oh?”

Wrapping the towel around his middle Arthur stepped out, “Yeah, my damn horse disappeared on me. Archimedes! Even as a colt he never did that.”

Merlyn ducked behind the screen, and Arthur dropped the towel, climbing gratefully into the hot water. Somehow Merlyn always timed it so the bath was the perfect temperature.

“That’s very... odd. Did he turn up again?”

Arthur nodded, “He did. A few hours later. Trotted right up to me like a dog! Spooked a buck I had managed to corner.”

“That’s....unfortunate, Sire.”

Arthur turned his head towards the screen, “Merlyn, I tell you that my horse -- my trained war horse -- acted like a puppy, and all you can say is ‘that’s unfortunate?’”

“Sire, I thought it rude to laugh...” Arthur snorted, “...and! and you know how I feel about hunting.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed for the soap. Sometimes Merlyn could be such a girl.

“Shall I lay out your armor for tomorrow? It is tryouts, correct?”

Arthur sighed.

“Yes, tryouts again. And I had such hope for Grummund...but none of them have impressed me yet. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?” He sighed, tomorrow would be a long day.

“I think...I think I can help you with that, Sire.”

Arthur glanced at the screen again, washing soap from his hair, “You? Merlyn, Camelot has not gotten so desperate that it needs women to defend it.”

He grinned to himself, knowing Merlyn was probably fuming.

“I meant...I meant someone else. Sire.” she spat out the last bit, and Arthur held in a laugh.

“Oh?”

“Yes, he saved my life and...”

Arthur froze.

“What?”

Merlyn didn’t answer for a moment, “well, today I was in the woods gathering herbs for Gaius...and I was attacked....” Arthur’s blood went cold. He would kill the bastards.

“It was a griffin! And it was huge...”

Arthur let out a shaky breath, “A griffin? Those haven’t been seen for ages. And how would you know what one looks like?”

“I know it was a griffin! It was huge and had the wings and the clawed feet... and everything!”

Splashing at his face, Arthur ordered his heart to calm down. Why had he panicked anyway? She was fine. And though he cared about her well being, he didn’t care for her in that way. He groaned quietly and glanced down; his body was reacting differently.

“A griffin...sure.” Arthur kept up the charade, shifting in the water, all too aware of his servants proximity. Some days he forgot altogether that she was female, but sometimes it was all he could remember.

Climbing out of the tub, Arthur began to dry himself off. He was being foolish.

Merlyn was still talking, “It was a griffin! I have seen pictures of them. Gaius has lots of books, you know.”

Arthur paused, “you can read?”

She was silent again, and Arthur wondered if he had offended her.

“I can read,” she answered slowly, “...not very well, but I can read. My mother taught me.”

Arthur pulled on his robe. What else did he not know about his servant?

“Can you write?”

He stared at the screen before remembering himself, “Oh, right. Merlyn you can come out now.”

She came out with a sheepish smile, and went to the corner where his gear was.

“I brought you supper. It should still be warm.”

Arthur went to the table and pulled a napkin away from a huge plate of food. Sitting down, he let his feet stretch out on the wooden floor. His body was still betraying him, but if Arthur remained seated, all would be well.

“You never answered.”

Merlyn looked up, surprised.

“Can you write?”

She shook her head, “No... but Gaius has begun to teach me.”

Arthur nodded absently, biting into a chicken leg. He watched her finish with his armor, then go and fold down his bed. He looked away, focusing on the meal.

She drifted over to the table and stood, and Arthur shifted again.

“What is it, Merlyn?”

She swallowed, and Arthur did his best to ignore the flush on her cheeks, “About my friend, Sire. I think he would be a worthy addition to your knights.”

Oh that. Arthur took a sip of wine, “I'm sure he's terrific, Merlyn, but you forget the First Code of Camelot.”

She only looked at him.

“He must be of noble blood. So unless...”

She grinned so suddenly, Arthur worried he was blushing, “He is!”

Arthur had to nod. Tryouts were going to be a disaster anyway. And the man had saved his servant from an imaginary griffin.

But Merlyn stared at him in such a way, he wondered if she was going to throw herself at him. His throat went dry at the thought. But she only ran to collect his dirty clothes and promised to return shortly.

The chamber doors closed and Arthur stared at his goblet of wine, a battle waging in his head. What was this foolishness? Merlyn was his friend! His servant as well, but more importantly, she was his friend. He was tired from a long day, that was all.

Arthur shook his head, he needed to meet a noble woman. Soon.

He paused -- a non-Morgana noble woman.

* * *

 It was late at night by the time Merlyn was able to go home, but she found Gaius and Lancelot sitting at the table, the men smiling at her return.

 “Lancelot, you’re all better!”

 The dark haired man was humble even when he smiled, “All thanks to you and Gaius.”

 Merlyn practically skipped over to the table, “I have good news. The Prince has agreed to give you a trial!”

 The man seemed to light up, and pulled her into a hug, “Really? I can’t even...”

Merlyn grinned. But catching the physicians gaze she sobered up immediately. She had told Arthur that Lancelot was a nobleman, but in truth she had no idea.

“Um, so, you’re not a nobleman are you?”

Lancelot laughed, “Gods, no...I have never even met a nobleman.”

Her heart fell, and Lancelot grew serious, noticing her change.

“Why?”

It was Gaius who answered, “The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life, so he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him. Only their kin can be knights.”

Lancelot collapsed onto the bench, had in his hands: “...Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot...”

Merlyn felt like crying, “It’s not fair! You deserve to be a knight.”

Gaius stood and patted the man on the shoulder, “I am sorry my boy, but that is the way it is.” Passing her, the physician gave her a warning glance, “Now you two should get some rest.”

With a nod Lancelot rose and went to Merlyn’s room. Had it been for any other reason, that very image would have given her butterflies. But now Merlyn felt terrible.

Heading up the steps she saw him sitting on the extra cot, pushed up against the far wall. His boots and belt lay on the floor near his pack, and at her arrival, Lancelot stood, “Sorry, I will let you change.”

The door shut and Merlyn kicked her boots off, letting them bounce of the wall. Gods, if any man more defined the image of chivalrous knight it was Lancelot. Tugging off her clothes she shoved them into the cupboard.

Yanking on her nightshirt, she glanced at the doorway, “You can come in now.”

He smiled as he reentered, but it was a sad smile. Climbing into her own bed Merlyn watched him lean against the wall, staring off into space.

“Lancelot, why do you want to be a knight so much?”

He looked up with his soft brown eyes and Merlyn’s heart went out to him.

“When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains...My father, my mother, everyone was slaughtered. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot... and now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted.”

Merlyn knew then what she had to do. “No. I will make this happen.”

Lancelot glanced up at her, but she only blew out the candle. She was going to have an early day tomorrow.

* * *

 

She was not surprised to find Geoffrey of Monmouth already up at dawn, doing whatever it was he did. But with some slight of hand she managed to get what she needed.

It was noble Lancelot who was a tougher sell.

“It is a lie!”

Merlyn shook her head, “The rules are wrong, Lancelot! You deserve this chance!”

But he shook his head, “The knight’s code is also about honor. This...”

She shoved the paper towards him, “this gets your foot in the door. But after that you will be judged on your merit alone. And if you succeed -- it'll be because you earned it, noble or not.”

Lancelot exhaled. But then he nodded.

Grinning, she pulled him out the door, “Now to get you some noblemen clothes!”

She had run into Gwen that morning and explained the situation. The maid had been all too happy to help. She also offered one of her father’s swords.

Knocking on the door, Merlyn hurried Lancelot in.

Gwen was setting out her sewing things, and smiled as they entered. Her eyes went wide when she saw Lancelot, and Merlyn had to agree.

Merlyn pushed him forward, “This is Lancelot.”

“My lady,” Lancelot bowed, “thank you for your help.”

Gwen blushed, and Merlyn grinned at her.

“I am no Lady, my name is Gwen. Guenevere.”

Now it was Lancelot’s turn to blush. Gwen smiled shyly, then catching Merlyn’s gaze, jolted back to the present.

In no time at all his measurements were taken, and Merlyn felt bad that she had to take Lancelot away. He and Gwen were clearly a perfect match -- Merlyn couldn’t think of two sweeter people. 

Gwen nodded to Merlyn, “I will bring these over as soon as I am done,” she paused, and glanced shyly at the man, “It was nice to meet you, Lancelot.”

He bowed again, raising Guinevere's hand to his lips and kissed it. Merlyn felt as if she were intruding on a private moment. Watching them was like seeing a real life romantic poem.

Gods, she hoped this worked.


	11. By Any Other Name II

Arthur could feel Merlyn glaring at him as he ate his lunch. Setting down his fork he sighed;

“What is it Merlyn?”

She ignored him and continued to fold his laundry with a sharp efficiency. His clothes snapped through the air as she folded them. He waited.

“That was very rude.”

There it was.

Arthur picked up his fork, spinning it in his fingers, knowing exactly why his servant was mad. He may have been a little rude to her friend Lancelot. But if the man wanted to be a knight he had to learn to take orders, Arthur wouldn’t let himself feel guilty about it. If Lancelot wanted to prove himself all he had to muck out the stables. It was hardly an impossible task.

“Merlyn I haven’t said no yet...”

She spun around, and Arthur saw the fire in her eyes. He hid a grin; any sort of injustice and Arthur could count on Merlyn’s sharp tongue to make an appearance. Even if it did land her in the stocks.

“Yet! Yet? How could you know if he is fit to be a knight from a simple slap in the face? You haven’t even seen how brave and, and compassionate he is...Lancelot is more a knight then half the men you have given titles to! I daresay he is braver than you! He is definitely nicer...”

“Oye!” Arthur shot her a warning glance.

She ignored it, hands on her hips: “Let’s compare, shall we? He saves me from a huge magical creature that he could in no way have beaten, injuring himself in the process, and still checks to see if I am alright. Whereas, my first time meeting actual knights of Camelot went a little differently.”

Arthur pushed away from the table and stormed over to his servant, glaring down at her.

“Hang on! Just because he caught your fancy doesn’t mean he is qualified to be a knight.”

Merlyn’s eyes went wide, and Arthur nodded, “I saw you and Gwen fawning over him. But unfortunately that is not one of the things I require in a knight...”

She smirked up at him, “Is that what this is about? Afraid he will outshine you in looks as well as in talent?”

The two glared at each other. Arthur clenched his teeth, if Merlyn had been a man Arthur would have thrown a punch by now.

A knock at his chamber doors and they yelled at it in unison.

Sir Leon peeked inside, surprise flickering across his face, before he bowed.

“Sire, you father has news from a nearby village and commands you to ride out with him.”

Arthur looked anywhere but at Merlyn, “now?”

Leon nodded.

“Very well, I will be down in a moment.”

The chamber door shut, and the energy in the room evaporated. Merlyn licked her lips nervously and stepped back. Arthur took a deep breath and pointed to the corner.

“Chain mail.”

Merlyn ran over, “How do you know you will need it?”

Arthur took off his belt and pulled the chain mail over his head, “I don’t. But my father doesn’t normally ride out with the knights.”

Merlyn nodded absently, straightening the chain mail over his shoulders so it didn’t snag on his shirt. Pulling his belt back on, she left his side only to return with his sword.

“Shall I come with you?”

Arthur hesitated. He knew Merlyn was completely healed from the poison. But that sorceress had attacked his servant for a reason. She also had a habit of attracting trouble anywhere she went. And part of him was still annoyed. She hadn’t been able to shut up about perfect Lancelot.

Merlyn nodded slowly, seeming to accept his silence as an answer. Arthur couldn’t tell what she was thinking. He wasn’t going to apologize and he doubted Merlyn would, so instead Arthur took the cowards route, leaving her standing in his chambers.

* * *

It had taken all of Merlyn’s willpower not to trash the Prince’s room after he left. She would be the one stuck cleaning it up, after all. Instead she scrubbed the floor, muttering and swearing.

Arthur hadn’t finished his meal, but Merlyn cleared it away anyway. The castle dogs deserved a treat. Heading down the staircase, she considered going to Morgana’s. Merlyn was still angry, and Morgana always enjoyed complaining about the prince.

She couldn’t believe Arthur had accused her of favoring Lancelot because of his looks! If she didn’t know better Merlyn would have thought the prince was jealous. Honestly, the man was so full of himself, he couldn’t let anyone else have the spotlight. At the bottom of the staircase she turned towards the kitchen, only to see the physician heading her way.

“Melryn! I didn’t hear you get up this morning. And where is young Lancelot?”

She shifted the tray in her hands, “He, um, got a job at the stables.”

Gaius nodded, walking with her, “Well, I am glad to see you taking the news so well. Very mature”

Merlyn grinned, “Yes, well, you can’t win them all.”

The physician's smile disappeared, and he took her arm, “Merlyn.”

She smiled sweetly at him, but his frown only grew, “The truth. Before I lose my temper.”

Merlyn avoided his glare, “Lancelot is, uh...trying out for the knights.”

“What have you done?”

Merlyn pulled her arm free, “What I had to do!”

Gaius gave her a look and crossed his arms.

“Look,” Merlyn checked if they were alone, “I owe this man my life. And these rules are wrong...and Arthur needs knights, he told me so! And I know Lancelot is exactly what he needs. What Camelot needs...and I owe that to him-- that he at least gets a chance.”

“But you broke the rules.”

Merlyn made a face, “I... bent the rules.”

Gaius shook his head, “When will you learn that your magic is not a toy?”

“I know, I know.”

The physician sighed, and after a moment patted her on the arm. He accompanied her to the kitchen, where she was instantly surrounded by dogs eager for scraps.

Then the screaming started.

The two shared a look and ran for the door.

* * *

More than anything Arthur was glad he had not brought Merlyn along with him. He and the knights had cleared the village and sent them towards Camelot before the griffin returned. The beast was huge. It flew over them with a terrible screech, and Arthur could see fresh blood on it’s beak. No wonder the villagers had been terrified.

But it had not killed anyone, merely scared them. This was a predator, Arthur realized, it had eaten its fill and now was just toying with them. According to a villager the beast had been there a few days before. It had not taken any livestock, only people.

Uther promised right then to take the village back with them to Camelot. Arthur had helped organize the small village, the people were injured and scared and needed to be led. They calmed down with the promise of an armed escort, and Arthur gave as many knights as he could spare. Two he sent to nearby villages to see if the griffin had attacked there as well. Then he and his father rode for Camelot.

They arrived not much later than the villagers, but the city was in chaos. The griffin had followed them straight to Camelot. People had fled in panic, and yet the griffin had not even attacked. According to the guards at the gate it had flown into the forest. It was playing with them.    

Arthur rode for the stables, and saw Lancelot helping an older man to his feet. Dismounting he grabbed two brooms leaning against a stall and marched over to the would be knight.

Tossing a broom, Arthur watched Lancelot look up in surprise but his hands automatically caught the broom.

Arthur nodded, good reflexes after all. Twisting off the bristles, Arthur twirled the makeshift staff, nodding at Lancelot in challenge. The man quickly followed suit and took a fighting stance. Merlyn had said the man was brave, now to see if he was talented.

“Alright Lancelot, try and kill me.”

The man had a moments surprise, but reacted instantly to Arthur’s attack, his staff arching up to meet Arthurs. With a grin Arthur went on the offensive, but Lancelot held strong. The staff’s clashed loudly, the two men making their way into the marketplace, not breaking eye contact as they swung at eachother.

“I said, kill me!”

Arthur saw the man’s jaw twitch, and quickly found himself on the receiving end of a heavy volley. Arthur managed to parry the attacks, but Lancelot was quick and creative. His form was excellent and each blow was well aimed. But he did not hit anything but Arthur’s own staff, though Arthur knew he could. Merlyn had been right, Lancelot was noble to a fault.

Arms tiring, Arthur ended the sparring with a jab to the the mans stomach.

Grinning, Arthur dropped his staff in front of Lancelot, “Well done. I will see you tomorrow for basic training.”

Lancelot bowed, his chest heaving, “thank you, Sire.”

Arthur paused, “Thank you for saving my servant.”

* * *

It was Lancelot’s third day of tryouts and Morgana had joined Merlyn and Gwen to watch the training. The three girls chatted and watched the men, giggling every time Arthur turned to glare at them. That only reminded Merlyn of their fight over Lancelot and she retold it, to the delight of Morgana and Gwen.

“Merlyn do you realize what this means?”

She grinned at the Lady, “That Arthur is a spoiled brat who has to be the center of attention? I knew that from day one.”

Morgana only shook her head, “No, it means Arthur was jealous that you liked Lancelot more than him.”

“I do.” Merlyn shrugged, “Lancelot is brave, a true gentleman -- everything a knight should be. Arthur on the other hand...”

Morgana gave her same the look as when she saw Merlyn in trousers. Even Gwen shook her head,

“She means that Arthur thinks you fancy Lancelot.”

Merlyn’s eyes went wide. She felt her face heat up as her two friends laughed.

“No! I do not fancy...,” Merlyn quieted, glancing over to the field, “I do not fancy Lancelot.”

Morgana only raised her eyebrows.

Glancing at Gwen, she saw the maids cheeks flushed in embarrassment, “I don’t!” Merlyn stomped her foot, “he is just a friend. Honest.”

“So you fancy Arthur?”

Merlyn snorted.

“So if you had to marry one, who would you choose?”

Merlyn stared at Morgana, “between Arthur and Lancelot?”

The Lady nodded.

Merlyn looked out at the training field, “are those the only options?”

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned to Gwen, “you?”

Gwen blushed again, “I, I couldn’t say...both have fine qualities...”

Merlyn kept quiet, obviously the girl wanted Lancelot. The two blushed whenever they saw each other. But she wouldn’t tease her about it yet.

“Oh come now, I know who I would choose”, Morgana glanced to the field as if she were simply deciding which outfit to wear, “Arthur obviously. Lancelot is dashing, but a bit too sweet for my taste.”

The two maids giggled at Morgana’s devilish smile.

“So you wouldn’t marry either one?” Morgana asked again, eyes still focused on the field.

Merlyn shook her head, “I came to Camelot to escape a marriage. That is the last thing on my mind...and as for Ar...”

“Arthur!” Morgana smiled, and the blood left Merlyn’s face. Spinning around she watched the prince walking towards them.

“Lady Morgana, Guenevere... Merlyn,” Arthur grinned, coming up to the fence, “enjoying the show are we?”

Merlyn kept her face calm, the prince gave no other sign that he had heard their conversation, but she knew she was blushing.

“What do you want Arthur?”

The Prince rolled his eyes at Morgana, “Well since you are so interested in my training I thought maybe you wanted to join.” His gaze landed on Merlyn.

Oh gods, he was going to make her the punching bag.

“Fine, we’ll leave”, Morgana shot a look at Merlyn, “But I am impressed with this batch, Arthur. They are all quite handsome...and I must say, that tall one is certainly talented.”

Arthur glanced back to see Lancelot sparring with the much shorter Sir Lucian.

His face was unreadable, only nodded to them, and turned back to the field.

Morgana looked disappointed, “I thought that might get a rise out of him.”

Merlyn was just grateful he hadn’t been serious about making her train.

The three headed back towards the castle when the bells started ringing. Shouts and screaming came from the gates, and Merlyn felt a familiar shiver in her magic. Gwen screamed, and they watched in horror as the griffin flew into the air, a terrible screeching coming from it’s beak.

It was back.

* * *

Arthur was speaking to the trainees when the warning bells rang out. The griffin had come back to feed, as Arthur guessed it would. His knights would be meeting at the gates and he needed to join them.

“Sire can we help?”

It was Lancelot.

Arthur wished he could say yes, but the law would not let them take arms unless they were full knights. But as they heard screams in the distance Arthur wanted badly to break it. But unlike him, none of the men were dressed for battle. No, not today.

He met Lancelot’s gaze, “go and clear the city streets, try to keep the calm.”

The men nodded and with a yell Arthur turned and ran for the gates, the men following behind.

It was chaos.

He found the knights in the square, circling the griffin with spears. But the griffin only snapped at the weapons, wings unfurling in challenge. Joining the ranks of his men, Arthur called out orders and they drove the beast back.

But then it took to the air, and Arthur knew they were doomed.

* * *

Merlyn separated from Morgana and Gwen, running towards the commotion at the gate. She couldn’t risk using magic against the griffin, but she had to help somehow.

Racing down the street, Merlyn was met with a terrible sight. People were screaming and running about, and already there were bodies lying in the street.

The griffin was there, surrounded by guards, snapping at their spears. Quickly Merlyn got to work, dragging people out of the way and shoving them in doorways, ordering them to stay inside.

Many were covered in blood, and yet they resisted her, crying out for their loved ones. Merlyn found herself yelling at some to stay inside and begging with others. Until the griffin was chased off, the streets needed to be clear. And Merlyn knew better than anyone that weapons would do little damage to the magical creature.

“Ana!” A man cried, and he flung Merlyn off him, racing back out to the square where the bodies lay.

With a grimace she hit the ground, and watched him run off. The knights had cornered it, and she saw Arthur among them. But they would not be able to defeat it. Fear gripped her chest as saw the griffins wings unfold. Jumping to her feet, Merlyn ran, watching the griffin fly into the air, screeching. Merlyn screamed as it dove back down, knights crushed underneath its clawed feet. Other knights ran at it with their weapons, but it did no good, and the griffin only tore into the poor bodies beneath it. She couldn’t see Arthur.

“No!”

Magic swarmed inside her veins, and she pointed at the griffin, not caring who saw. She couldn’t kill it, but she had to do something.

It was like a wind whipping past her as her magic flung out at the beast, and it recoiled in alarm. Screeching the griffin lifted its bloody beak, searching for the source with its eagle eyes. She caught its gaze, and the griffin charged.

Merlyn froze, hearing the cries of people around her, and sent another stream of magic at it. But it only raced toward her with a cry. She closed her eyes.

Hands grabbed her and she was dragged out of the way, someone flinging her through a shop doorway, and landing on top of her. She scrambled to her feet and they hurriedly shut the door. Merlyn gasped, adrenaline coursing through her veins,

“Lancelot!”

He shoved his weight against the door, and Merlyn joined him, grabbing his hand in thanks. He nodded, and the two flinched at the griffin’s screeching. But the screeching grew quieter, and they looked at each other hopefully. Crawling to the shop window, Merlyn peeked out into the street.

The knights had regrouped. And they surrounded the griffin, each one waving a torch. The griffin snapped at his captors, but Merlyn could tell it did not like fire. She motioned to Lancelot, and he crawled beside her. Together they watched the knights slowly force the beast back towards the gate. Seeing Arthur among them, Merlyn felt her chest release, and she took a much needed breath. He was alright.

The griffin was angry and screeched loudly, but they only shoved the torches at its hide. With a final cry the beast unfurled its wings and arched into the sky.

It was gone.

Standing shakily, Merlyn felt her wrist throbbing. She had landed on it when Lancelot threw her. Her whole body felt beat up, and Merlyn leaned against the wall. Once again strong arms took hold of her, and with a soft smile Lancelot helped her out of the shop.

Others were venturing out of their homes as well, but unlike all the noise before, now there was a strange hush in the air. The knights had split up, and she saw them gathering the wounded and deceased. Arthur was there, carefully lifting a body onto a cart. She held on to Lancelot, suddenly light headed.

“Come on, I’m taking you to Gaius.”

She nodded, and leaned into the man, “Thank you, Lancelot.”

Slowly they made their way to the physicians shop.


	12. By Any Other Name III

Sir Andrew was dead. As were three villagers. Two of his men and several villagers  were badly injured. The griffin was incredibly powerful. Too powerful.

Arthur had gone the rest of a day in a trance. He did not know how to feel. The griffin had nearly killed him, and the sight of the giant paw coming down replayed in his mind. Sir Andrew had shoved him aside and taken the fatal blow. It’s fowl beak torn into his flesh and Arthur had felt the spray of blood.

The griffin was distracted by something and ran off, but Andrew was already gone. Thinking fast, Arthur had regrouped the men. Waving to a trainee, they had gathered torches and went on the offensive. The griffin was not immune to fire, and had flown off, but Arthur knew it would be back.

He was not sure how to beat it. But he did know that he needed more knights.

“Sire, are you alright?”

Arthur looked up at Sir Leon.

“Yes...how are the men?”

“Sir Bedham and Sir Palinor are recovering, but they will not be able to fight anytime soon.”

Arthur nodded, he expected as much. Tapping his hand on the table Arthur made a decision,

“Tell the recruits that their test is now set for tomorrow.”

Sir Leon bowed, but paused before he left, “Sire, is your servant alright?”

Arthur looked up surprised, “Merlyn?” He hadn’t seen her since this morning at training.

“She was down at the market, Sire. She, um...”

Arthur’s blood ran cold, but he wasn’t at all surprised, “What.”

“Well, when the griffin attacked us it was she who called it off. She yelled at it...and it went after her instead.”

Arthur exhaled slowly, and nodded to Sir Leon in dismissal. But inside he was fuming.

Pushing away from the table, Arthur left the hall. He wanted to kill her. Why was she so reckless? Storming up the staircase, he flung open his chamber door.

“Merlyn!”

The girl in question spun around, pouring a bucket of steaming water into the bath.

“Sire, you startled me!” Merlyn gave him that nervous smile, but he was not in the mood. Throwing the bucket from her hands he gripped her by the shoulders.

“Why did you do that?”

She was startled, but glared up at him anyway, “What?”

With a growl he released her, and took a step back, “The griffin. The market.”

Her eyes went wide, and she looked away.

“Merlyn, how could you be so stupid.”

“Sire, I had to do something!”

“You could have died!”

Merlyn glared at him, “I didn’t! And neither did you.”

The fire in his belly extinguished, and something else took hold.

“What? He whispered.

Merlyn looked nervous, “It was attacking you...your knights. And I, I just meant to draw it off.”

Arthur ran a hand through his sweaty hair. This woman was truly insane. She had helped, but the image of Sir Andrew was fresh on his mind, and the thought of Merlyn in that position...it terrified him.

“You’re alright?” he asked finally.

Merlyn nodded, rubbing absently at her wrist, “Lancelot...he pulled me out of the way.”

Arthur nodded stiffly.

“That reminds me...I am moving the the tests up to tomorrow.”

Merlyn’s face lit up.

Arthur nodded, exhaustion and hunger suddenly sinking into his bones. That damn girl had gotten him so wound up. He glanced behind her at the bath, grateful that she had thought of it again.

She noticed his glance, and stepped aside with a bow, “I will fetch your dinner, Sire.”

Heading to the screen Arthur heard the chamber door close before he remembered something. He had heard the girls talking that morning, and he could have sworn Merlyn had mentioned marriage. But he was too tired to bring it up with her now. He could always tease her about it later.

* * *

“Arise, Sir Lancelot of Northumbria...Knight of Camelot.”

“Arise, Sir Marcus of the Southern Isles...Knight of Camelot.”

Uther turned to the crowd, “I present our new protectors of Camelot.”

The crowd cheered, and though Lancelot was bashful at the praise, he caught Merlyn’s eye and grinned. Merlyn cheered along with the crowd as the new knights were presented. Seeing Lancelot instantly made her feel better, he looked wonderful in the Camelot regalia. Even Arthur was in good spirits, though his face had darkened when Uther honored Sir Andrews sacrifice.

He had been odd with her ever since last night. And Merlyn was still in shock over how angry he had been. But more surprising, was that he had been concerned for her. Was that what he had been like when she was poisoned? Ever since Gwen had told her what happened, Merlyn hadn’t been able to picture it. But remembering last night, with that look in his eyes; he really did consider her a friend. The thought made her whole body warm

The festivities began in earnest, and Merlyn let the energy take over.

The fellow knights were eager to celebrate, and even Bedham and Palinor were there, laughing and joking despite their injuries. Morgana was at the center of attention, and even Gwen was cheerful, watching Lancelot from the side. Merlyn would have to get them to talk to each other tonight.

Gaius handed her a goblet of wine, and she grinned at the physician.

“Look at Lancelot, he deserves this.”

He nodded, though his mood was not quite as cheery as the rest of the hall.

“I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merlyn. You set him on a path of your choosing.”

Merlyn opened her mouth in protest, but he gave her his parental glare, of which he was far too good at.

“Tonight you brought him triumph, but who knows what the future may hold.”

Merlyn made a face, “I don't know what it said on your invitation, but on mine it said celebration.”

The older man smiled in concession, and tapped his goblet with hers.

“Very well, my girl. Don’t come home too late.”

Merlyn made no such promise, and instead went to find Guenevere. It was time the maid and Sir Lancelot had a proper conversation. Spotting her beside Morgana, Merlyn picked up her skirts and hurried over.

Morgana clapped her hands in excitement, “Merlyn you look lovely.”

Blushing Merlyn shook her head, “Not compared to you my lady.”

The Lady shook her head, looking her up and down, “It is just so refreshing to see you in a dress. We will make a proper woman of you yet, don’t you think Gwen?”

Her two friends grinned, and Merlyn swallowed nervously.

* * *

Arthur clapped Lancelot on the shoulder. Despite his misgivings Merlyn had not exaggerated the man’s talent or sense of honor. For a lesser son, that was an unusual quality, but Arthur was glad for it. Lancelot would make a good addition to the knights. 

“Tell me, Lancelot, while we have a moment, how did you fight off the griffin in the woods?”

The new knight lowered his ale, “I am not sure, Sire. I think it was more luck than anything. Like any predator, it did not expect to be challenged and so ran off.”

Arthur nodded, sipping his ale casually. This was a very predatory animal, and he was impressed Lancelot had noticed that as well.

 “I suppose I should thank you again, for saving my sorry excuse for a servant.”

Lancelot looked surprised.

 “Tell me what happened yesterday.”

The man swallowed, “I was helping to clear the streets Sire, as you ordered. I was down a ways when I saw her, she...she was trying to drag a man away from the square...from the bodies. But he threw her off and went anyway. I think she meant to chase after him but -- this was when the griffin had attacked you and your knights...” Arthur nodded, picturing the terrible sight of hind legs crushing done upon Sir Andrew, “she screamed at it Sire. I guess to distract it but I am not sure how it heard her...”

Lancelot was pensive, glancing at Arthur, “Sire, the creature looked right at her, like it remembered her from the woods. And then it just charged.”

Arthur was cold, simultaneously angry and impressed with his crazed servant. She was completely mad, and far braver than any knights he had ever met.

“Sire, there was something I noticed when you and the knights were fighting it.”

Arthur nodded.

“When I fought it, my blade broke.”

Arthur stared at him, chest tightening in fear. The same thing had happened with the spears.

“I went to stab the creature but my sword snapped in half, as if I had attacked it with nothing but a stick of wood” Lancelot’s expression was somber, “...Sire, what if normal weapons can’t defeat a griffin?”

Arthur closed his eyes, no he would not consider such thoughts. This was a creature of flesh and blood, and he had heard tales of men defeating them, surely it could be done. It had to be done.

 Arthur shook himself, and shoved the man with his shoulder, “Come now, Lancelot, this is a celebration. You are a knight of Camelot now, and we fear nothing. We will defeat the griffin.”

Lancelot grinned, and the two tapped their ales in celebration.

Arthur looked around the hall, and nudged the man again, “Now here is a dangerous creature,” he nodded towards Morgana. She stood in a rich silk gown, talking with her maid, cheeks flushed from the festive atmosphere. Arthur knew she was beautiful, and so did she, but he still was unsure of what that meant. Was there a future for them? Did he want one?

“Tell me,” Arthur asked casually, “do you think her beautiful?”

Lancelot was suddenly bashful, looking into his ale, and Arthur could not help but grin, wondering if Morgana knew of her latest victim.

He looked for her again, only to see Merlyn standing with the Lady and her maid. Arthur paused, was that who Lancelot had meant?

“Sire...” It was Lancelot’s turn to nudge him, “the lady calls for us, I think.”

Arthur caught Morgana’s eye, and she nodded at Lancelot. She was plotting something, that much was obvious.

Rolling his eyes, he got up from the table, grabbing a fresh goblet, “well then, we best not keep her waiting.”

The two knights strolled over to the three women, and Arthur couldn’t help but grin at Merlyn’s red face.

“What is going on here, ladies?”

Merlyn made a face, but Morgana only sipped from her goblet, a spark in her eye.

“We are discussing Merlyn’s potential as a wife.”

Arthur choked, “You’re getting married?”

Even Lancelot looked surprised.

Merlyn glared at him, “No!”

Arthur couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

Merlyn glared at Morgana, her face as bright as her dress, “See! He thinks so too." 

“We were discussing each of us, my lord, how we would measure as someone’s wife.” Guinevere's soft voice came to Merlyn’s defense and his servant smiled gratefully.

Arthur stifled his laughter and turned to the new knight, “Lancelot, you do not know the Lady Morgana all that well, but I weep for her future husband. That poor bastard.”

Morgana was prim as ever, sipping her wine before she responded, “Well, every woman dreams of becoming queen...until they meet you.”

He glared at Merlyn as she snorted into her drink. Morgana grinned a challenge and Arthur raised his glass-- this was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 Merlyn waited outside the council chambers, sick to her stomach. Lancelot had been discovered. Her forgery had been perfect, but she hadn’t counted on Uther’s paranoia and distrust of every new face.  

Arthur and the King had been yelling at each other for the past hour, and while part of her was glad to hear Arthur defending Lancelot, she knew it was in vain. Meanwhile, Lancelot had sat in the dungeon since morning, and it was all her fault.

Of two things she was now sure. The griffin could only be defeated by magic. Lancelot had told her his suspicion last night, also remarking how the griffin seemed fixated on her. He had no idea how right he was.

Secondly, she was going to break him out of jail. Next time the griffin attacked and the castle was in disarray-- it would be the perfect time. Lancelot would not die because of her. She would not let that happen.

Merlyn gave a last glance at the council doors, not yet ready to face Arthur when he came out. 

She needed to find Gaius and make a plan. But first she needed to beg Lancelot’s forgiveness.

* * *

Arthur stormed down to the dungeons, feeling like he had spent a year yelling at his father. And no good had come of it. The griffin was still out there, and now he had lost one of the best knights he had ever seen.

Stalking past the guards he paused, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Merlyn, I told you...” Lancelot sighed, “don’t blame yourself, please...”

Arthur turned the corner, and Lancelot bowed as soon as their eyes met.

“Merlyn was here.” He wasn’t even surprised.

Lancelot looked up, his face apologetic.

Arthur paced the hay strewn floor, “Gods, I should have known...you don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!”

Lancelot bowed his head, “I am sorry for deceiving you.”

Arthur clenched his fist, “No, I’m sorry.” The man looked surprised and Arthur sighed, “My father is wrong. You are a knight. You have proved that well enough. And now more than ever I...Camelot, needs knights like you.”

Lancelot smiled, but his eyes betrayed him, the man knew what his fate was to be.

Arthur took a deep breath, “I would have enjoyed having you serve with me, Lancelot.”

Lancelot bowed his head, “I will accept any punishment the king sees fit.”

Arthur held the man's gaze. Merlyn had been right again, this was a man who defined knighthood.

Silently he took out his set of keys and unlocked the cell.

Lancelot didn’t move.

“My father would have you killed, ”Arthur gripped the bars, “but that would be a terrible waste. There is a horse waiting for you behind the stable, take it and ride hard. I am banishing you from Camelot.”

Lancelot shook his head, “Sire, no! I will not leave you. The griffin will come back, and you will need help.”

“You are a good man Lancelot, “Arthur pushed the door open, “know this, when I am king you will be welcomed in Camelot. But now you must leave.”

Lancelot stared at him, then with a final bow, slipped past.

* * *

 Merlyn yelled in fury. She could not do this spell!

“Breathe Merlyn, you have the power within you.”

Taking a deep breath she pointed to the knife, and spoke the spell with conviction.

Nothing happened.

The warning bells rang, and Merlyn’s blood went cold. She and Gaius shared a look; Arthur was riding out to face a creature he would not be able to defeat. She needed to get this spell to work now!

Glaring at the knife on the table, she pointed to it, feeling her magic build up inside.

“Merlyn!”

Gwen burst into the shop, and Merlyn dropped her hand in surprise.

The maid was crying, and ran over to them, “Lancelot! He’s gone!”

Merlyn stared at her friend, “what?”

“He came to get armor...said he was going to go help the knights! Merlyn, he is going to get himself killed.”

Merlyn gave a last glance at the knife on the table. Practicing was no longer an option. Running to her room, she pulled Lancelot’s pack onto her back. She had already packed his belongings, as well as food and all the money she had.

She ran back to Gwen and squeezed the girl’s hand, “I will find him.”

With a nod at Gaius, she ran out of the shop into the cool night air. Praying she was right, she ran towards the stables.

Her magic sparked in her chest, and the screech of the griffin sounded from the woods, splitting the night air. That was where the knights would be, where Arthur would be: Merlyn changed direction.

Behind her came the sound of a horse at a gallop, and Merlyn knew before she turned her head that it was Lancelot. The horse slowed as it came towards her, and she looked up at the shadowy figure,

“Merlyn, what are you doing.”

The griffin screeched again, and Merlyn shivered.

“I am coming with you.”

“Merlyn, it’s too...”

She grit her teeth, they had no time! “I am doing the same as you. Protecting Arthur.”

His hand shot out, and Merlyn gratefully climbed up behind him. Both heads turned when the griffin screeched again. A man cried out in pain and Merlyn felt the blood leave her face. She pointed through the darkness, directing him down the quickest path.

Lancelot kicked the horse into a gallop, and she clung to him, “hang on.”

“Don’t worry about me, I know what to do.”


	13. Femme Fatale

He heard Merlyn stumble again, muttering to herself as she tried to keep up. Arthur was supposed to be hunting, but with Merlyn around that was practically impossible.

Normally her swearing and flailing made him grin, even if it did scare off the game. He would call her an idiot, she would glare, and then Arthur would drag her to another spot. And if he did manage to catch something, she would turn into such a girl, and he would tease her about that too. It was harmless fun and Arthur needed that today. He needed to get out of the castle and relax. Morgana had almost died, and his father had been poisoned by a sorcerer seeking revenge. The thought of losing both of them had shaken Arthur to the core.

But also he was worried about Merlyn.

Ever since Lancelot had disappeared into the night, she had not been herself. He had woken in time to see Lancelot slay the griffin, and then he had heard them talking. He assumed they had quarreled because Merlyn had been crying when she finally came over, informing him that Lancelot had left. Clearly she had feelings for the man. He knew now that she had lied to him about Lancelot’s lineage, but he wasn’t angry at her. She had believed in Lancelot, and having met him Arthur knew her belief was well founded.

He thought a day out in the woods would be a good break for both of them. But, Arthur glanced back at his servant, he might have been wrong.

“Merlyn, you really are a buffoon aren’t you? You just scared off another one” He tried to keep it lighthearted, but clearly Merlyn was not in the mood for their normal banter.

She came to a stop, glaring at him while simultaneously pulling a twig from her hair. But this was not her normal glare, this one had feeling behind it.

Readjusting the two dead rabbits about her neck, Merlyn exhaled heavily, “Sire I am perfectly content to wait here while you hunt. In fact I would prefer it.”

Arthur lowed his crossbow; perhaps he should have given Merlyn the day off. She looked close to tears. But he couldn’t just leave her in the woods, and he didn’t want her to walk back to Camelot alone. He looked at the surroundings, trying to place where they were. And then he had an idea.

“Very well,” he nodded to his melancholy servant, “I know a spot.”

Turning left, Arthur headed down a small animal trail. He could hear her trying to keep up, and he waved her on, pointed towards a small ridge. Climbing up a tree root, he waited for her to catch up.

When she did pull herself up the ridge, Arthur knew he had been right. Merlyn’s expression completely changed, staring at the hidden pool in amazement.

Jumping down, Arthur had to agree. It was a lovely spot. And it was well hidden so he felt safe leaving her behind.

Merlyn jumped down beside him. She was silent, but when she met his eye, he saw her gratitude. Arthur nodded, all too aware of her bright blue eyes. Unsheathing his sword he stabbed it into the grass. It would just get in the way of his hunting, and he felt better if she had a weapon.

“You can wait here for me. I will be back in a few hours.”

Without waiting for a reply Arthur climbed back up the ridge and left the hidden pool. He had missed her smile, he realized. Just seeing it again had loosened up the tension in his own body.

Crossbow in hand, Arthur took a deep breath and headed out into the woods.

 

* * *

Merlyn was in shock. Surely this was a dream. It could not have been the Arthur she knew who had actually taken her whining to heart and then tried to make amends. Especially not by leaving her at a beautiful sunlit pool where she was allowed to relax. And yet, here she stood.

Merlyn draped the dead rabbits on a bush, and let her knapsack fall to the ground next to his sword. Gleefully she sat on the small grassy bank, and pulled off her boots. Eyes closed, she turned her head into the sunshine, letting the warmth relax her whole body.

Arthur had been in a strange mood all day, but this behavior was unbelievable. She knew he liked to go hunting when he was stressed, but she also suspected it was a chance for him to tease her. Arthur knew she didn’t like hunting, and yet always dragged her along anyway.

Merlyn flushed, maybe he had caught on to her mood swings. She had done her best to act normal, but maybe she hadn’t convinced him. But there was no way she was going to tell Arthur that her monthlies were on its way. Head in her hands, Merlyn giggled in embarrassment. He did tend to get the brunt of her mood swings. But as much as she complained about his treatment, Arthur could be a decent fellow.

Watching a dragonfly flit over the pool, her thoughts drifted back to Lancelot.

x-x

The spell had worked. Lancelot’s spear had pierced the griffin as smoothly as a needle. It was finally over. Arthur and Camelot were safe once again.

Pulling the horse away from the fallen beast, Lancelot turned back to where Merlyn stood by Arthur’s fallen form.

Running up to his horse, she held the reins for him to dismount.

“You did it!”

Lancelot removed the helmet he had taken from one of the knights, and dropped it on the ground.

“No, Merlyn,” he whispered, “you did.”

Her body went cold, and Merlyn was glad the darkness could hide the fear on her face.

“No...what are you talking about...Lancelot you...the spear...”

He took a step closer, “Yes, it was the spear I held, but it was your magic.”

Merlyn exhaled slowly, heart racing, was he going to kill her?

His hands clasped hers, and he smiled kindly, “I will keep your secret, Merlyn.”

She couldn’t help it, she burst out crying.

“Lancelot, I will tell them it was you who killed it. Then the king will have to see reason...you can be a real knight again...You can stay here! Please!”

His hands left hers, and he shook his head.

“No,” he said simply, “No more lies.”

Walking past, he picked up his pack where Merlyn had dropped it and swung it on his back. Lancelot paused, and the two looked back at the castle, barely visible in the night sky.

“Besides,“ his voice was quiet, “I made a promise to Arthur that I would leave here. But I will return if you or he ever need. I promise you that.”

And then he was gone.

x-x

Merlyn wiped at the tears falling down her face, gods she hated being a woman! Here she was, on a beautiful day, crying over something she could not change. And besides, everyone had made it out alive. Merlyn had to be grateful for that.

Lying back onto the grass, Merlyn felt her eyelids sinking. Arthur said he would not be back for a few hours, and a nap in the sunshine was exactly what she needed.

* * *

 

Merlyn awoke, blinking at her surroundings in confusion. Sitting up, Merlyn grinned; she was at still in the woods. It hadn’t been a dream after all.

Wiping at her brow, she glanced up at the sky. The sun was beating down on her, but it couldn’t have been more than two hours since Arthur had left. He would normally hunt until dusk, so she did not expect him back anytime soon. Reaching for the pack beside her, she pulled out an apple, her stomach rumbling. Arthur had left his food behind, but then again he never ate while on a hunt.

“It’s not a picnic, Merlyn” he would tell her, rolling his eyes.

She hoped he was having a good day slaughtering helpless animals. She was perfectly happy here.

Merlyn bit her lip, the pool looked extremely inviting. After all, she was all sweaty from the hike, and falling asleep in the sun had only made her more warm. A quick swim could do no harm. Twirling the core in her hands, Merlyn tossed it into the trees behind her. Decision made, Merlyn climbed to her feet, and stretched out her arms with a yawn.

“Arthur?” She called out hesitantly.

But all she heard were birds chirping, and various creatures going about their business. She was alone. Untying her hair she shook her braid free, letting her sweaty hair fall about her shoulders.

Slipping out of her tunic, Merlyn set it on the ground near the waters edge. Rolling up her trousers, she stepped into the water, giggling as the cool water lapped at her ankles. With a flick of her wrist, her tunic flew into the water. It swam lazily through the water, until she called it back, and it floated on the surface before her. Lifting the heavy shirt, she twisted and shook it out, shivering at cool drops hit her bare skin. Satisfied that it was at least somewhat cleaner, she used her magic to dry it.  

Laying it on the grass to warm, she stripped off her trousers. They were the worst of the lot -- dirty and stained from the hike. Holding the clothes in one hand she went further into the water, not stopping until it was at her waist. Dropping the clothes next to her, she sighed in relief, the water felt wonderful.

Again she used her magic to send the clothes into the water, letting them swim around her. Curious fish hurried after the clothes, and Merlyn grinned. She sent them around again, watching the fish try and keep up. She hadn’t used her magic since the sorcerer had attacked Gaius, and she had to save the King’s life. Although he had been unconscious, Merlyn had been terrified of using magic on the man who could so easily kill her.

Lifting them free of the water, she wring them out above her head, gasping as the water fell on her head. With careful steps on the rocky bottom, Merlyn went further in, leaving only her head above the water. The clothes she shot off towards the bank, and they hung in midair, dripping back into the water. Merlyn dried them, and let them drift onto the grass beside her tunic.

Taking a deep breath Merlyn plunged under the cool water.

* * *

 Arthur wiped his brow, quite content with the two birds he had caught. It would be a nice treat for his father and Morgana tonight at dinner. He had had no luck with any other game. It seemed Merlyn really had scared off all the deer in Camelot. But he wasn’t too concerned. This hunt and been for his own enjoyment, and it had done its job. Arthur felt loads better.

Glancing at the sky, he figured at least three hours had passed since he had left Merlyn at the pool. Now he was hungry and tired, and ready to head back to Camelot. He hoped at least Merlyn was in better spirits.

He still had a few crossbow bolts left, but there were only squirrels to be seen as he trekked back to the hidden pool. In the distance he could see the very top of the castle, and so he directed himself west. It wasn’t far now.

Ducking under a branch Arthur paused, something didn’t belong.

It was laughter, he realized. But it did not come from Merlyn. This was a deep chuckle of a man, and he was whispering to someone. Distrust pooled in his veins; the pool was in the same direction of the voice.

Reaching for his sword, Arthur swore. He had left it with Merlyn. Carefully Arthur crept through the woods, anger growing in his stomach. Then he spotted them, two men climbing over the ridge to the pool. One of the man, a blonde, yelled out something foul, and his blood went cold.

Merlyn!

Dropping the birds and the crossbow, Arthur bolted through the trees, climbing up the ridge as fast as he could. And just as suddenly, Arthur froze.

Merlyn was in the pool. Only her head was above the water, but Arthur knew why the men had been laughing. She was naked. The men stood on the bank by her clothes, laughing as she glared at them from the water. The blonde man called to her again, and Arthur saw red.

Leaping down from the ridge, Arthur rolled to his feet, and punched the dark haired man in the gut before the man could react. He fell with a cry and Arthur turned towards the blonde. Ducking a punch, Arthur twisted the mans arm and kicked him, wrenching the mans arm as he fell.

The blonde swore, scrambling to his feet, but his eyes flicked to the side, and Arthur automatically jumped from the knifes path. The dark haired man grinned, lunging with the knife again, but Arthur easily knocked it out of his hand. This time he punched the man in the jaw, and he stayed down.

Spinning around, Arthur bent to the side as the blonde ran at him, throwing him over his shoulder. Spotting his sword, Arthur ran over and grabbed the weapon. This ended now.

Swinging his sword in a powerful arc, it was Arthur's turn to grin as the man froze in place. He held the man’s gaze, tip of the blade at the man's throat, wanting desperately to finish him permanently.

“Take your friend and go,” he said slowly, motioning with the sword, “if I see either of you again, I will kill you.”

The blonde glared at him, but was smart enough to be afraid. Backing away from the blade, he stumbled over to his barely conscious comrade, and pulled him to his feet. Arthur did not lower his sword until the two disappeared from sight.

Breathing heavily, Arthur turned towards the pool, only to spin around again.

“Are you alright?” he called, staring decidedly at a bush. Merlyn was still in the water. Naked. The blood rushing through his veins was now for a very different reason.

“...yes.” Her voice was quiet.

Spotting her clothes by the shore, Arthur swallowed, “Um..I have to go fetch...I will be right back....you can um, get dressed.”

Sheathing his sword, Arthur made his way back to the ridge. Climbing up, he realized his hands were shaking. Arthur had never felt so angry before. He had wanted to kill them. He would have enjoyed killing them.

Retracing his steps, Arthur did his best to calm down, telling himself that he would have acted like that for any maiden in that situation. And of course he couldn’t kill them, lewd behavior did not merit death, after all. Why then did he feel sick to his stomach? Had it been any other maiden Arthur would have been grinning by now. This was a situation every knight dreamed of, it was straight from the stories of old. But all he wanted to do was run back and yell at her for scaring him like that.

* * *

Merlyn watched Arthur leave over the ridge for the second time that day. Scrambling out of the water she used her tunic to dry herself, and then pulled her clothes on. Kneeling on the ground, Merlyn took in a shaky breath.

She didn’t know how to feel.

She was angry, embarrassed, grateful, and most definitely in shock.

There had been laughter up on the ledge, and Merlyn had immediately ducked below the water, ready to yell at Arthur for scaring her. But then the two strangers climbed out of the brush and Merlyn was afraid.

They spotted her clothes on the bank and went towards them, smug grins on their face as they taunted her and Merlyn felt like a cornered mouse. But she was not defenseless.

She glared at them, ready to blast them with a spell, when Arthur had come out of nowhere.

Merlyn had seem him in the tournament, and at practices, but she had never seen him fight like this. He had no weapon but that didn’t seem to occur to him as he punched and kicked at the strangers. They immediately fought back, but Arthur was unstoppable. His face was dark, and Merlyn nearly shouted at him when he went for the sword. He looked ready to kill.

His sword stopped inches from the blonde man’s throat.

Merlyn didn’t breathe until he ordered the men to leave, his voice thick with anger.

Now, kneeling on the grass, his expression would not leave her mind. Some emotion was churning inside of her, and Merlyn knew she was bright red. Grabbing for her boots she pulled them onto her damp feet, wanting to cry or scream or laugh.

A shadow came over her, and she flinched, though she knew it was Arthur. Pulling back her wet hair, she gave him a small nod. One of the many emotions rolling about inside her was about to come bursting out, and she didn’t know which.

Silently he set down the crossbow and two dead pheasants. She stared at the birds, afraid to meet the Prince’s eye.

“Pheasant. Morgana’s favorite.”

Arthur was silent, and she risked looking up. His face was unreadable as he stared down at her. But she was glad to see that the rage in his eyes was gone.

“Are you alright?” he finally asked.

Tears pricked at her eyes, and she clenched her fist, trying desperately to remain calm. If she wasn’t careful her magic would react to her emotions. The last thing she needed was to have the rocks floating or the pond mimic an ocean storm. She was fine. She was...

“Merlyn?”

It was the concern in his voice that tipped her over the edge.

“I’m fine!” She yelled.

Jumping to her feet, Merlyn looked anywhere but at Arthur.

“I am just mad and embarrassed...and furious! Why do men have to do that? Why do they have to act like such lecherous, slimy pigs? Why? I was having a good day!” She glared out into the woods where the men had run off, “I WAS HAVING A GOOD DAY!

“Why did they have to ruin it? Augh! Men think it’s like those stupid stories where the poor damsel is alone in the woods in need of rescue. Why can’t they just....What is so damn appealing about a naked woman that if you have to become a complete scoundrel? What were they even doing this far out, anyway...Oh, if I could I would turn them into ants and throw them into a fire...”

She froze, and slowly turned back towards Arthur. She hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

He stared at her, and then his mouth twitched, and Arthur broke out into a grin.

“Merlyn, there are no other women like you.”

Face hot, she crossed her arms in annoyance, “I doubt that. Any woman would be angry. If it had been Morgana she would have taken the sword herself and stabbed their eyes out.”

Arthur laughed again, and she tried not to smile.

“I suppose she would have,” Arthur slapped her on the shoulder, “but fortunately you are not that good with a sword.”

She made a face, but having Arthur tease her loosened something inside her chest. Grinning his classic snobby grin, she was struck again how handsome he was.  

No. Merlyn felt her face grow hot again. No, those were bad thoughts.

Fortunately Arthur hadn’t noticed.

“Camelot?”

She nodded, and reached for the pack.

Handing her the dead birds, he pulled the rabbits off the bush, and handed them over as well.

He turned towards the ledge, and Merlyn swallowed her fear.

“Arthur,” he turned back, surprised, and she almost lost her nerve, “um, thank you for today. It was nice.” She made a face, “and thanks for um, with the...”

He smiled, and nodded. His blue eyes held hers, and Merlyn wondered if she was still in shock.

A scream for help echoed through the woods.


	14. Femme Fatale II

Merlyn ran up the staircase to Arthur’s chambers, glad to finally be back at Camelot. This was turning into an odd day indeed. Arthur was currently presenting Aulfric and Sophia to the King. She and Arthur had found them on the back road being robbed by the same men who had spied on Merlyn.

Arthur had shot one with his crossbow, and the blonde, who had so smugly ogled her, was crushed under a tree branch. He had run at Arthur from the side and Merlyn used her magic to make it fall on him. It had cheered her up immensely. Merlyn hadn’t killed the man, but she had no problem if he were seriously injured because of it.

Arthur too seemed in better spirits as he led the nobleman and his daughter back to the castle. They were grateful for Prince Arthur’s assistance, but like any nobility, ignored Merlyn’s presence completely. But it did not bother her; few nobility were as kind as Morgana or, Merlyn had to admit, Arthur.

Directing the other servants, Merlyn set up rooms for the guests, having no doubt Uther would invite the nobleman and his daughter to stay. Running back down to the chambers, she ducked through the servants entrance to find Aulfric and Uther still talking, the daughter silent and demure. Arthur leaned on a pillar watching the proceedings, and she sidled up next to him.   

“Everything set?” He asked, voice low.

She nodded.

“Very good. I will take them up myself,” his eyes, she noticed, were watching Sophia, “fetch me some food while you're at it, i’m starving.”

“Of course, Sire”, She rolled her eyes, “their rooms are on the fourth floor, in the southern wing.”

“Near mine?”

“Is that a problem?”

Arthur grinned, “No that’s excellent.”

Merlyn held in a laugh.

“Shut up, Merlyn.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

Arthur shot her a glance, “Food.” He reminded her.

Bowing, Merlyn ducked out of the hall.

The cook was already preparing the game Arthur had caught, but Merlyn managed to grab some some cheese and ham without too much difficulty. Morgana was coming down the stairs as Merlyn went up with the tray, and she smiled at her friend. But Morgana’s expression made her pause.

“My Lady?”

Morgana was pale with dark circles under her eyes, “Merlyn, who is that woman? With Arthur?”

Merlyn glanced up the staircase; “Oh, that is Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing.”

If possible Morgana seemed to get more pale, “She can’t stay here.”

Merlyn bit her lip, “Morgana, are you alright?”

Taking a deep breath, Morgana smiled, though it did not meet her eyes, “Yes of course, I did not mean to keep you.”

Merlyn nodded, and continued up to Arthur’s chambers. Why did Morgana look so frightened?

* * *

“But Sire, you are supposed to be going out on patrol.”

His servant, in those damn masculine clothes, was refusing to listen.  

“Yes, Merlyn. But instead I am taking Sophia out riding.”

“Again Sire? But you did that yesterday and there will be plenty of time...”

Arthur shook his head, trying to make her understand, “I need some more time alone with Sophia. And this way I won’t have my father, or hers for that matter, getting in the way.”

Merlyn bit her lip, “And you want me to lie to the king...again?”

Arthur nodded.

“He will see right through me! What am I supposed to say? He...he will have me in the stocks. He was mad yesterday and if I come to him again, oh gods....and I am a terrible liar! I start sweating and um, babbling...”

Arthur grinned, finishing the last of his breakfast, “No change there then.” Standing he went to the mirror, wondering if he should comb his hair again. Catching her expression in the mirror, he turned back, feeling foolish.

“...You really like her then?”

Arthur sighed, “I think so. I just want to get to know her better. There is definitely something ...different about Sophia...” he shook his head, “Look, I already promised to take her out, you would be a friend for life if you did this.”

Merlyn made a face, but nodded in agreement. Arthur could have hugged her.

Running out of his chambers, Arthur could hardly explain the feeling inside of him. Sophia was unlike any woman he had met before. And unlike in his past, he had no desire to pull her aside and kiss her breathless as they hid from chaperones. He wanted to just watch her all day, to admire her every quality. Just to hear her speak was a gift. Even her name was lovely.

Arthur smiled. Sophia.

* * *

Merlyn stumbled into the shop, meeting Gauis’s surprise expression with a groan. She was covered in rotten food; as expected the King did not like Arthur’s disappearance for the second day in a row.

“What have you done this time?”

“Nothing! Honestly!” She replied, pulling a tomato out of her hair with a grimace. A bath was definitely in order, “Arthur wanted to get out of patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame.”

Pulling out the bathtub, she used her magic to fill it. Setting the screen in front of it, she paused, and went to grab a bucket as well.

“Arthur was prepared to let you do this?”

Merlyn laughed, “It was his idea.”

Grabbing a bucket she used her magic to pull any remaining food scraps from her hair and clothes. They fell with a plop.

“But what could make the Prince neglect his duties?”

Merlyn pulled her fingers through her hair, “Sophia.” She ginned, “He has really fallen for her.”

Glancing up at the physician, she paused at his odd expression.

“The girl you rescued not two days ago?”

Merlyn nodded, “He is besotted with her! It’s almost ridiculous. Like the stories -- you know, love at first sight.”

Slipping behind the screen she pulled off her soiled clothes, draping them on the side of the tub. The warm water was steaming, and Merlyn sighed in relief as she crawled in.

“You don’t find his behavior out of the ordinary?”

Rinsing her hair in the water, Merlyn pulled a tomato seed from her ear, “Maybe, but I’ve not known him that long. And Morgana tells me he has always been rather dramatic when it comes to women.”

Guais didn’t answer, and Merlyn pulled her tunic into the tub, hoping it would not be permanently stained. But seeing it float in the water made her think of the hidden pool. Thankfully Arthur hadn’t brought it up, and Merlyn was adamant not to either.

That had been a side of Arthur she had never seen before. He had been so furious, so ruthless as he attacked the men, it made her toes curl picturing it. Merlyn had never thought herself the type to want to be rescued, but, she bit her lip, it certainly gave her butterflies now. Arthur had certainly been dramatic, but it was not unlike him to stop an injustice. Wringing the sleeves of her tunic, Merlyn paused,

“Gaius, do you think Arthur is acting out of the ordinary?”

He exhaled, and Merlyn knew her mentor well enough that he was worried. With a flick she lifted the tunic out of the water and dried it.

“Do you know what seer’s are?”

Merlyn climbed out of the tub, “they’re like prophets? They can see the future.”

“Yes, yes. It is a form of magic, and many that have it that do not recognize it for what it is,” Merlyn scrambled into her clothes, “For most, their visions come in the form of dreams.”

Ducking from behind the screen, Merlyn stared at Gaius, hoping she was wrong.

“Do you mean Morgana?”

The old man nodded gravely.

Merlyn sat on the nearest bench. Was that what Morgana’s nightmares really were? She was a seer?

“But...but what’s that got to do with Sophia?”

As soon as the words left her mouth, Merlyn remembered Morgana on the staircase from the other day. She had looked so nervous and almost afraid of their new guest.

“The Lady Morgana saw Sophia in a dream before you and Arthur brought her to Camelot.”

Merlyn swallowed, glancing at the physician, “Uther doesn’t know.”

He shook his head, “I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realized that some of the things she'd dreamed came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course.”

“And from Morgana.” Merlyn ran a hand through her hair, this was shocking news, “but why are you worried about Arthur?”

Gaius sighed, “Morgana’s dream involved Sophia...killing Arthur.”

* * *

A knock on his chamber door, and Arthur looked up from his wine to see Morgana entering. Part of him was disappointed, he had hoped to see Sophia again before tomorrow.

“What brings you to my chambers, Lady Morgana?” He motioned to the wine, but she shook her head.

“To chat is all.” She smiled, and yet Arthur was surprised at how little it affected him. With Sophia in the picture, his feelings for Morgana now seemed silly and childish.

“Oh, and what of?”

“The Lady Sophia, of course. I could not help but notice that you seemed quite taken with her at supper.”

Arthur smiled, “You make that sound like it’s a bad thing.”

Morgana shrugged, dark eyes twinkling in the firelight, “I’ve just never seen you fall so quickly before. And for a woman so very quiet...not usually your taste.”

Arthur grinned, “It’s alright to admit you’re jealous. “

Morgana’s expression darkened, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Taking a sip of wine, Arthur could not help but admire his foster-sister’s spirit, “It wouldn’t be the first time, now would it?”

Morgana glared at him, not unlike Merlyn he realized, when they had fought about Lancelot. Both women had a fiery spirit, and that was the very reason he had feared them becoming friends. It was true that Sophia was nothing like them. Arthur shook his head, what was he even thinking?

“Arthur listen, I don’t trust her. Just be careful, alright?”

“Morgana, you are sweet.” he grinned again, “But I am perfectly fine. And I am sure one day you too will find someone.”

With a flurry of silk skirts Morgana glared at him and stormed out of his chambers. Arthur took a last sip of wine, wishing the morning would come faster.

* * *

Magic swimming in her veins, Merlyn stormed back into the shop. Arthur had done it again. He had begged with those damn light blue eyes, that she cover for him while he missed the knighting ceremony. She knew now that something was not right. Arthur could have been bed-ridden with illness and still have demanded to be present at such an event. He was the captain of the knights, and he took that seriously. But now all he could talk about was Sophia. Merlyn didn’t like it one bit.

“Gaius?”

He was not there.

Sitting at a bench, Merlyn waited for the physician. Arthur must be under a spell, though she had not felt any magic surrounding him. But she had not felt anything from Sophia either, though Merlyn had to admit, she hadn’t been looking before.

“Oh good, you’re here.”

Gaius hurried into the shop, waving her over to a table of books.

“You know the staffs that Sophia and her father always carry?” Gaius flipped through a book, then another as he spoke.

Merlyn nodded, running to his side.

“I recognized the writing on them. And then the oddest thing happened, of which only confirms my fear.”

“What happened?”

Gaius glanced at her, reaching for another book, “Aulfric caught me in his chambers.” Merlyn’s eyes went wide, “and in his anger his eyes turned red.”

“Red?”

Gaius nodded, and pointed to a passage, pulling Merlyn close. “Aulfric and Sophia are not human. Look here.”

Merlyn paused, “the sid-he? What’s that?”

“It is pronounced she. They are magical beings who dwell in Avalon. Very dangerous in our world. Here is their true form.”

Gaius pointed at a small green figure with wings, “I am not sure why they are disguised as humans...or why they have such an interest in Arthur.”

“What’s Avalon?”

“The undying lands, the Druids refer to it as Avalon.”

Merlyn nodded.

Merlyn studied the picture, fear twisting inside her chest, “So Morgana was right. Sophia means to kill Arthur.”

The physician nodded, “Yes. She said in her dream that Arthur was drowning, Sophia standing over him.”

Merlyn swallowed. That was not going to happen.

“Can my magic defeat them?”

Gaius looked up from the book, face hesitant, “I don’t know. If they were in their true forms I would say no, but for whatever reason I believe their powers are trapped inside those staffs... so if you separate them, Aulfric and Sophia would be powerless.”

Nodding, Merlyn made her decision; “I am going to follow Aulfric. See if he gives us any clues.”

Gaius nodded in return, focused again on the books before him, “Be careful my girl.”

Merlyn headed for the door, the protective surge in her chest having nothing to do with her magic. Sophia was not going to get to Arthur, Merlyn would make sure of it.


	15. Femme Fatale III

Sophia was whispering something, but all he could do was stare into her beautiful eyes. Arthur could not imagine a moment without her. And she agreed. It was fate that they had met and now they would never be apart again.

With Sophia by his side, Arthur felt unbeatable.

“Father, I request this audience to discuss a matter of great importance...” he paused as Merlyn slipped through the servants entrance, suddenly unsure of what he was saying. It had felt like ages since he had seen her. Why did she look so concerned?

A hand squeezed his arm, and Arthur snapped his head back, “It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close.”

His father grinned, “Not too close I hope.”

It was only Sophia’s calm presence that kept him calm as well. Why was his father acting so flippant on such a serious matter?

Arthur took a deep breath, “We're in love...which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry.”

Uther went silent and Arthur was sure now his father understood.

Then the king laughed,

“You’re joking of course.”

Arthur felt like he had been slapped.

“No. I am going to marry Sophia.”

Uther glanced to Morgana in confusion, and Arthur glared at her. Of course it was her doing. Somehow she had poisoned his own father against his bride to be. Sophia gripped his arm again, and Arthur knew he had to try harder.

“I love her, father.”

Uther shook his head, humor fading from his face, “You only met a few days ago.”

Arthur grit his teeth, “I am going to marry her, and I don’t care if you disapprove.”

“I thought you came to ask my permission?”

Arthur glared at his father, how dare he act so?

“Out of courtesy, nothing more.” Feeling her pull, Arthur turned to leave. Of course his father would never understand.

“Guards.”

His father’s voice was cold, and Arthur turned in shock.

Standing from his throne, “You forget whose court this is, “Uther waved to the guards again,  “You will show me respect.”

Sophia yelled out as the guards pulled her away from him and Arthur went cold, “you cannot do this!”

His father grabbed his surcoat, eyes deadly, “I can and I will. Sophia and her father will be killed unless you show me some respect.”

Bowing his head, Arthur knew what he had to do. He could not risk Sophia’s life. She had warned him this might happen, and now all he had to do was convince his father.

After a moment Uther released his surcoat, but Arthur stayed in place. Sophia and her father were ordered to leave Camelot, and the chamber doors vibrated through his body as they closed behind her.

“Son,” Uthers voice was quieter, “Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one.”

Arthur nodded stiffly, fearing to meet his father's eye. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man. But Sophia had a plan, and Arthur would not fail her now.

“Take him upstairs.”

Arthur risked looking up, and saw Merlyn hurry over, concern in her eyes. Arthur looked away, her presence bothered him for some reason. Bowing low to his father Arthur left the hall, servant in tow.

* * *

Merlyn could feel it now, the magic that surrounded the Prince. If she could only lock him inside his room, Merlyn would make sure the two sidhe creatures would never see another sunrise. They wanted to return to Avalon, Merlyn would make it so.

Hurrying up the stone steps after Arthur, Merlyn took a chance,

“The King was a bit harsh.”

Arthur paused, and she could see his shoulders tense.

“I don’t want sympathy, and certainly not from you.”

Merlyn bit her lip, he was angry and embarrassed -- perhaps the enchantment was weakening.

Arthur continued up the flight of stairs, and Merlyn tried again, watching his reaction, “But I think he was right, Sire. I mean...”

“Leave me alone!”

Merlyn glared at him, even enchanted he could still be an ass, “I can’t Sire. I am supposed to stay with you.”

Arthur said nothing, his walk brisk as they reached the last flight of stairs.

“I know, I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia, but...”

Arthur froze, and Merlyn went silent. Turning towards her, Merlyn could not believe the anger in his eyes. Instantly he grabbed her, forcing her back into the railing.

“Who are you, “he growled, “to tell me what I’m thinking?”

Face inches from hers, Merlyn swallowed nervously. She knew it was the spell, but Arthur was strong, and not in control. Squeezing her arms, his eyes ghosting over her body. Merlyn felt herself turn red as Arthur seemed to inhale her scent. Crowding her against the railing, Arthur leaned his body into hers.

“Who are you to invade my thoughts?” he whispered suddenly, “to haunt my dreams? How dare you make me doubt?”

Merlyn stared at him in shock, what was he saying?

“Arthur,” she whispered, “I’m your friend. Arthur, please...she cast a spell on you. You’re enchanted.”

His hands loosened on her arms, and she watched his face soften. Arthur blinked at her, as if he were just waking. It was working!

“I told you people would try and keep us apart.”

Sophia stared down from the landing, staff in hand.

Merlyn glared at her, “I won’t you let you hurt him!”

The sidhe only smiled, and with a flick of her hand, Arthur pulled away from Merlyn, face expressionless.

“No!” Merlyn grabbed at his arm, but he simply walked up to Sophia’s waiting hand.

“We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people.” Her voice was soothing, and Arthur nodded slowly.

Sophia nodded, glancing at Merlyn with a smirk. Magic flooded her veins, but Merlyn knew she was no match. But that didn’t mean she was going to let him go.

“No, Arthur! Listen to me! They are going to sacrifice you!”

She ran up the stairs, and slammed into an invisible force. Aulfric turned onto the landing, his staff glinting, and Merlyn glared at him, beating her fists against the invisible wall, “No!”

Aulfric nodded to his daughter, “we do not have much time.”

“No, Arthur! They are not human! Please!”

Arthur finally looked at her and Merlyn stared in horror at his red eyes. Oh gods.

Aulfric pointed his staff, eyes flashing red, and Merlyn felt herself fly through the air.

* * *

 

Morgana had stared out her window in shock. Three figures ran from the castle -- and one of them was a knight. She could not see them well in the darkness, but Morgana knew in her gut that it was Arthur and Sophia. Her dream was coming true.

She had to stop him.

Morgana lifted her skirts and ran from her room; she needed to find Gaius, he would believe her. The hall was dark and empty, and Morgana turned towards the staircase, only to gasp in alarm. She heard someone. Somewhere in the dark hallway someone had moaned in pain. Morgana crept forward.

Lying in a crumpled heap was Merlyn.

Racing towards her friend, Morgana knelt beside the servant, carefully lifting her head from the wall.

“Oh gods, Merlyn, Merlyn! Are you alright?”

Merlyn had no cuts or bruises, but she could feel a lump on the back of the girls head. Morgana had passed this way after supper with Uther, but had not noticed Merlyn lying there. But Merlyn was cold to the touch, clearly she had been here a while. Who had done this to her?

Oh gods. Uther had sent Merlyn to watch over Arthur. And Morgana had just seen him ride away with Sophia. Anger filled her chest, had he done this?

“Merlyn, please! Wake up!”

Shaking the girl gently, Morgana tried to wake her friend.

The servant stirred, and her eyes blinked slowly. Morgana sighed in relief,

“Merlyn! What happened?”

The girl blinked at her, then sat up in alarm, “Arthur! I have to go after him!” and instantly sank back down. With a groan she grabbed her head.

Morgana bit her lip, “Merlyn, you know where they went?”

The girl nodded, head still in her hands. Morgana thanked the gods, then paused,

“...Did Arthur do this to you?”

Merlyn shook her head slowly, “No, no it was Aulfric.” Morgana nodded and helped the girl sit up again.

“I have to go get him.”

“You!” Morgana shook her head, “Merlyn I doubt you can even stand! We will tell the king or...or the knights.”

“No!” Merlyn almost shouted, “No. Arthur...Arthur’s been enchanted. We can’t tell the king.”

Morgana went pale. They certainly could not tell Uther. Now what would they do?

Merlyn struggled to her feet, “I think I know what to do...”

Standing with her, Morgana grabbed the girl as she tottered on her feet.

“Merlyn!”

But the girl only shook her head, meeting her eye with a fierce determination, “Morgana I will bring him back.”

Morgana didn’t want to but she let go of Merlyn’s arm; “Be careful.”

Watching the servant run down the staircase, Morgana somehow felt calm. Merlyn, though she could not guess how, would bring Arthur back.

* * *

Head aching, Merlyn used a quick healing spell as she ran through the dark woods. Aulfric had led them to the lake, and Merlyn heard him chanting as she snuck up on them. The old man stood on the bank, his staff sending ripples into the water. She could feel the magic from where she stood. 

Hiding behind a tree, Merlyn caught her breath and watched as Sophia took Arthur’s hand and led him waist deep into the lake. But she had also set down her staff.

Gaius had said that their magic was stored inside the staffs. That was her chance.

Sophia began to chant with her father and Arthur fall back into the water.

With a cry Merlyn burst out of the woods, and dove for the staff as Aulfric turned in alarm. Praying to the gods, Merlyn pointed the staff at him, and whispered the strongest spell she knew.

Sophia screamed as her father exploded into dust.

But Merlyn didn’t care, and rolling to her feet, she pointed the staff at the woman. Sophia exploded into dust, and the force of the magic sent Merlyn to her knees. Her head throbbed, and her body felt like it had run across the continent. She had never used so much magic before.

Arthur! He was still under the water!

Leaping to her feet Merlyn dropped the staff, and dove into the water. It was moments but it felt like a year as Merlyn searched in the dark waters.

Diving under again, Merlyn felt the cold rings of chain mail, and took hold.

With a gasp Merlyn burst above the water, pulling a water logged Arthur with her.

“No, no, no!”

Pulling him onto the bank, she grabbed his face, trying to get him to breathe.

Hitting him in the chest, Merlyn cried in relief when he finally coughed. Merlyn fell next to him, body shaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she laughed at the absurdity.

“You idiot! You complete idiot!” She yelled at his unconscious form, “Of course you would get enchanted by a beautiful woman. Of course! Gods, I hate you!”

Glaring at him, Merlyn wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep as he did. Her magic was spent and she was exhausted. Bu she had to get him back to the castle before dawn, before the King noticed his absence. And, Merlyn felt the back of her head, she needed to Gaius.

A breeze drifted through the woods, and Merlyn shivered. They were both soaking wet. Even if she did manage to get him back to the castle, this would take some explaining.

Merlyn looked over at the staff she had dropped. She had presumed with Sophia dead it too would stop working, but the blue crystal glittered in the darkness, as if sensing Merlyn’s gaze. Crawling over to it, she hesitantly reached out towards the sidhe’s staff.

Instantly magic flowed into her veins, and Merlyn gasped at the power. She felt amazing. Her body still ached, but the exhaustion was gone.

Grinning Merlyn climbed to her feet and dried her soaking clothes, and then did the same for Arthur.

Leaning on the staff, she hobbled back over to his sleeping form, the blue crystal letting out a faint light. He looked calm and almost sweet, not at all the dark, rough man from the staircase. Merlyn felt her cheeks redden as she remembered his glazed eyes looking her over. Somehow Arthur had been fighting the enchantment. But what he had whispered had made no sense, and though he was unconscious now, Merlyn was embarrassed. She dared not even wonder what he had been implying. After all he was a prince, and she was nothing but his servant. She wasn’t even sure if she could feel the same way.

Looking away, Merlyn knew she had to focus. They had to get back to the castle. She needed help.

A horse nickered in the darkness and Merlyn almost screamed. Pointing the staff towards the noise, Merlyn clutched at her heart as Archimedes trotted over. Hands shaking she stroked his neck,

“You scared me, boy!”

The war horse nudged her side, and Merlyn grinned.

“Alright, let’s get the idiot home.”


	16. About a Boy

Crouching low, Merlyn kept the boys hand in hers as they waited for the guard to run past. They were searching for him, the druid boy.  His presence in Camelot meant certain death, for him and any who associated with him. But Merlyn knew better than anyone, the risks of having magic in Uther’s court. She wasn’t sure where she could hide him, but she had to try.

His call for help had shaken Merlyn to the core. Hearing another’s voice in her head was not something she thought was possible, only the dragon had ever spoken to her that way. But now here she was, running with the boy into the castle, praying to the gods that they did not run into the king.

Ducking through the servants entrance, Merlyn dragged the boy upstairs. His grip was warm and sweaty in her hand, but the boy stayed quiet. He was injured and wouldn’t make it much further. Arthur would be out all day, they could hide in his chambers. Or so she thought.

Voices came down the steps, and Merlyn recognized Sir Leon’s voice. He was speaking to Arthur.

Pulling the boy back down the stairs, Merlyn turned onto the second floor. Charging into Morgana’s room, Merlyn slammed the door behind them, clutching the boy.

“Merlyn!” Morgana leapt from her chair, “what are you doing?”

Pulling the boy before her, Merlyn gasped for breath, “Please, they are going to kill him.”

Morgana stared at the boy, expression unsure, and Merlyn prayed she had made the right decision.

Gwen came forward tentatively, “He’s injured.” Merlyn nodded. The boy swayed on his feet, and Merlyn held him tight.

A knock sounded at the door, and the three woman jumped.

Morgana composed herself, “Yes?” She pointed Merlyn to the far curtain, and went to open the door.

Half dragging the boy, Merlyn slipped past the curtain, only to have the boy faint in her arms.

“My Lady,” it was Sir Leon, “There is a missing druid boy who we think is somewhere in the castle.”

“And?”

“We had simply wondered if you had seen or heard anything.”

“Not a thing.”

Merlyn cradled the boy in her arms, pulling back his torn tunic. It was a deep wound, Merlyn grimaced, she could see his collarbone. She looked up, catching Gwen’s eye in panic.

“It is best for you to stay in here until we find him, my Lady.”

“Of course. Thank you.”

The door closed, and Merlyn finally took a deep breath. Morgana pulled back the curtain, staring down at the boy worriedly.

“Can you heal him?”

Glancing up at Morgana, Merlyn bit her lip, “I don’t know. I’ve assisted Gaius before but this is a very serious wound.”

Morgana nodded, “Gwen, fetch a blanket and some pillows. He needs to rest.”

Merlyn smiled gratefully, watching the lady pour a goblet of water for the boy. Merlyn’s fear now seemed misplaced, Morgana was a kind soul, of course she would help.

“Thank you, my lady. I...I feared for a moment you might turn us in.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow, “I am glad you have such faith in me, Merlyn.”

“No! I mean...you have so much more to risk helping a druid...”

Morgana’s mood darkened, “Uther. He does not frighten me. And besides, I would not see a child executed. What crime has he done?”

Merlyn smiled in relief, of course she could trust Morgana.

With Gwen’s help, they lifted the boy onto a blanket, his head cushioned by a pillow. His cloak they used to cover him. With the goblet of water, Merlyn carefully cleaned the wound, glad the boy was unconscious.

“Why are you helping him?” Gwen asked quietly.

“Same reason, I guess.” Merlyn shrugged, watching the boy sleep, “he was in pain and needed help. I couldn’t ignore him.”

Morgana’s gaze softened as she stared at the boy, “do you know his name.”

Merlyn paused, recalling his voice ringing through her head, “No, “she lied, “he hasn’t spoken a word.”

The three woman stared down at the druid boy, Merlyn brushing back his sweaty bangs. The boy was safe for now, but how long would he last with such an injury?

* * *

Uther looked up from his meal, and Arthur bowed, wishing he had better news.

“I’m sorry, father. The druid boy is nowhere to be found.”

Uther slammed his fist on the table, “You are telling me that an injured child can outwit the knights of Camelot?”

Arthur grit his teeth, keeping his voice level, “perhaps he has already escaped.”

The king shook his head, “No. He is here, someone is hiding him. Keep looking.”

Arthur nodded, catching Morgana’s sympathetic expression as he did. His father could be so blind when it came to magic. They already had the one druid captured.

“But father, surely a boy is no danger...”

“He is a druid.” Uther almost spat the word, “And I want him found. Search the castle, the stables. Everywhere.”

“I thought the druids were peaceful, nomadic folk?” Morgana paused in her meal, glancing at the king.

Uther shook his head, “They practice magic. Therefore they are a threat.”

Morgana nodded, but Arthur could tell she was not happy with that answer. And Arthur agreed. But he was not going to change his fathers mind today.

Bowing again, Arthur left the hall. He had plans to work with Merlyn on her sword fighting, but now he would spend it on a useless manhunt. Arthur didn’t want to find the boy, even if he was a druid. He had no taste for executions, and for a boy whose only crime was to be born a druid -- that was not something he wanted to witness.

Waving to his men, Arthur ordered them to begin searching the lower town. With a heavy heart Arthur followed behind.

* * *

It was hours later before Merlyn managed to sneak back into Morgana’s chambers. Ducking behind the curtain, Merlyn found Morgana curled around the boy. He was finally awake, and blinked at Merlyn with a curious expression.

“Here, I brought some supplies. Let me see to him.”

Morgana slowly pulled herself from him, “he has a fever.”

Merlyn nodded, that was not surprising. Kneeling next to the boy, Merlyn pulled open her pack.

“I have some medicine for your fever, alright? And then I am going to close the wound.”

 _Thank you, Emrys_.

Carefully she rubbed a salve around his wound, _Emrys? Why do you call me that?_

_That is what you are called among my people._

Merlyn bit her lip, _You are the first Druid I have met, how do you know me?_

_You have a great destiny, Emrys. We have been waiting for you._

Glancing at Morgana, Merlyn took out the needle and thread. Taking out a small bottle, she met his eye,

“I have to close the wound now. I am going to give you a potion to sleep, alright?”

The boy nodded, and she helped him rise, letting him drink the bottle. It was merely a tonic, but Merlyn needed to convince Morgana as she whispered a spell. The boy gave her a weak smile as his eyes closed.

Bending over him, Merlyn stuck the needle into his skin.

“Do you know what you’re doing, Merlyn?” Morgana’s asked, concerned.

Exhaling slowly, Merlyn kept focused on the task, “Yes.”

Pulling the skin taught, Merlyn pulled the needle through again. Gods, she wished Gaius was here.

A knock on the door and both she and Morgana jumped.

“Morgana”

It was Arthur.

She had not finished stitching the wound! Merlyn stared at Morgana, but the lady only pulled the curtain shut, a grim smile on her face.

“I will get rid of him.”

Hands shaking, Merlyn returned to the boy. If anyone could distract Arthur it would be Morgana.

“Arthur, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“You heard my father, I am to search the whole castle. That includes your chambers.”

Morgana huffed in annoyance, “I am not letting you mess up my things.”

“I am not here to mess up your things. I am looking for the druid boy.”

Merlyn grinned, and carefully pulled the needle through again.

“You think I wouldn’t notice is there was a boy in my chambers?”

Twisting the thread into a knot, Merlyn cut the needle loose. She pulled the blanket over the unconscious boy, praying the stitches held. It was done.

“It won’t take five minutes.”

Peeking through the slit, Merlyn saw Arthur in the doorway trying to stay calm. But Morgana only shook her head, “No. Go search your own chambers. Better yet, search Uther’s. I bet the boy is in there.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I am going to check my chambers. But since Merlyn never bothers to clean it properly, it could take a while.”

Merlyn rolled her eyes, but Morgana stiffened in anger. Pointing her finger into Arthur’s chest, she glared at him, “do not speak of your servant that way.”

Arthur smirked at her, “and why not?”

“Need I remind you of a certain woman called Sophia?”

The smile fell from his face, “what?”

Morgana crossed her arms, taunting Arthur with a knowing smile. Merlyn swallowed nervously, what was she doing?

“What exactly happened that night?”

Arthur shifted, “I, I don’t remember. I must have been drinking. Merlyn said I tried to... elope with Sophia. Then found me unconscious in the woods and brought me back.”

Morgana laughed darkly, “That is one version of what happened.”

Arthur grabbed Morgana’s arm, “Why, what do you know?” Merlyn couldn’t believe the panic on his face, “Morgana!”

The lady shook her head disdainfully, “I found Merlyn that night on the staircase...she had been knocked unconscious by Sophia’s father. All because she tried to stop you from leaving with your true love.”

Arthur stared at her in shock, but Morgana was not finished yet, “And yet, despite her injury Merlyn still went to find you. I don’t know what happened in the woods, but hours later she returned with your unconscious body -- which I helped carry up to your chambers...if I’m not mistaken, you owe Merlyn your life.”

For a moment no one moved. Merlyn felt permanently frozen. Jaw clenching, Arthur seemed lost in thought. Then without a word he spun around and disappeared from sight.

Morgana’s door closed, and the lady spun around with a satisfied grin.

Pulling back the curtain, Merlyn tried to find her voice.

“Why, um...why did you tell him that?”

Morgana looked surprised, “He needed to know. And besides, it worked like a charm.”

Hands fumbling with the pack, Merlyn stuffed the medical things back into it.

“but um, he is going to be looking for me now...”

“Oh,” Morgana looked apologetic, “that’s true....you should go, I’ll watch the boy.”

Nodding, Merlyn slung the pack on, and stumbled to her feet. How was she supposed to explain this to Arthur?

“Go!”

Merlyn jumped and ran for the door, shooting Morgana a worried glance. The boy was safe, but now she was going to be the one in danger.

* * *

Somehow Arthur found his way back to his chambers. The guards he sent on, ordering them to continue the search on their own. Arthur would not waste any more time. He needed to see Merlyn.

Pacing, Arthur felt the anger blooming in his chest, Morgana’s disapproving glare all he could see.

Merlyn had lied to him!

Arthur recalled the morning after, he had woken with a headache, confused, with only a garbled memory of the day before. Slowly the memory came back --

It felt like the worst hangover known to man. Staring at his curtains, Arthur tried to recall what had happened, and why he felt so terrible. He had a distinct feeling there had been a woman involved.

Sophia! He had asked to marry her!

Arthur groaned into his pillow, what had come over him? The girl was pretty, yes, but he had no desire to marry her now. Oh gods, his father was going to kill him. How drunk had he been to propose marriage?

It was Merlyn’s timid arrival with breakfast that had sparked more of his memory, and he had prodded her for the rest. But now it seemed she had left out very important parts.

Pacing in his chamber, Arthur kicked at his bed. Where was the damn girl? He wanted to yell at her, to shake her.

Arthur leaned against the bedpost, head throbbing. No, he wasn’t mad at Merlyn. He was mad at himself. How could he have been so stupid? He wanted to apologize and make sure she was alright. She was his closest friend. Sometimes it felt like she was his only friend. And the thought of her hurt made him want to kill something.

The chamber door opened, and Merlyn slid inside, a tray of food in her hands.

“Sire, I was wondering where you were. I brought you lunch.” She grinned at him.

Arthur couldn’t move, just watched her set down the tray and go about her chores. She didn’t look injured, but Merlyn was not one to show weakness.

“Merlyn.”

It came out as a whisper, but she turned towards him anyway, “Merlyn what happened with Sophia.”

Something flickered in her eyes, and Arthur clenched his fist.

Merlyn licked her lips, smile fading, “Sire, I told you what happened. You tried to leave with her and I went after you...I found you unconscious in the woods.”

Arthur walked toward his servant, “is that all? Because Morgana tells me a different story.”

She didn’t respond, and Arthur felt his chest tighten. Fidgeting under his gaze, she brushed a strand of hair from her face, “Sire, I’m fine.”

“So you were hurt.”

Merlyn nodded hesitantly, “But I am fine now, it --”

Grabbing her by the arms, he yanked her forwards, “Why wouldn’t you tell me?” he yelled, “Dammit, Merlyn!”

Like a shock, Arthur released her and stared at his hands. He remembered. He had yelled at her before, trapping her on the staircase, pressing his body against hers.

“Oh, gods,” he whispered, “It was me. I hurt you.”

Arthur felt sick. He had never once treated a woman that way. The memory played in his head, and Arthur could feel her small body, the softness of her hair, staring into her blue eyes. And she had been afraid of him.

Arthur wanted to die. How could she stand to be near him now?

Small, feminine fingers gently took hold of his outstretched hands, and clasped them in hers.

“No!”

She stared at him with those bright blue eyes, “No it wasn’t you, Arthur. You did not hurt me.”

He breathed slowly, tears stinging his eyes. Merlyn never called him by his name unless it were serious.

“But I...on the staircase...”

Merlyn stepped closer, shaking her head, “It was Aulfric who knocked me unconscious. Not you.”

“But I...I was taking advantage...”

Merlyn’s cheeks turned red, but she shook her head. Releasing his hands, she looked up at him nervously,

“...Arthur you were enchanted.”

He stepped back, “what?”

“It’s true, Sire! I mean you had been acting strange ever since Sophia’s arrival, but when we were on the staircase, you...your eyes turned red!”

Arthur stared at her. His memory of the last few days were foggy, but had he really been enchanted?

“Sophia appeared and you did everything she commanded. I was trying to get you away from them when Aulfric used magic to throw me down the stairs...”

The memories came flooding back as Merlyn spoke -- Arthur remembered Sophia speaking in a different language, leading him into the hall to speak with Uther...Merlyn calling to him on the staircase, yelling at Sophia, trying to pull him away from Sophia’s side. _I wont let you hurt him!_ Aulfric pointing his staff and Merlyn flying through the air.

Arthur stumbled back onto the bed as he processed the fact that he had been enchanted. The memories were there, and yet they were all wrong. His lack of control, his complete obedience to Sophia’s wishes -- no wonder his father feared magic. She could have made him do anything.

Glancing up, he found Merlyn watching him warily. Arthur gave her a small smile, but looking into her eyes again brought him back to the staircase. Her voice rang through his mind, _No, Arthur! Listen to me! They are going to sacrifice you!_

“Why was I enchanted?” Arthur shook his head, “I remember...you said I was going to be sacrificed. How did you know that?”

“I heard them on the staircase, Sire. And then, um... when I found you in the woods they were performing some sort of spell.”

“To sacrifice me? For what?”

Merlyn shook her head, “Does it matter? They were going to sacrifice you.”

Arthur sighed, he had assumed his death would come on the battlefield, or if he were very lucky, old age. Certainly not because he was to be a sacrifice.

Running a hand through his hair, Arthur felt exhausted. Knowledge was certainly a heavy burden.

He didn’t even want to know what had happened in the woods. But Merlyn had saved his life again, risking her life to do so. His enigma of a serving girl was more loyal than his knights. But how was she so calm now? He may have been enchanted then but Arthur still felt awful about his treatment of Merlyn. He could not block the memories now that he had called them forth.

She had been so small beneath him, her blue eyes so bright...

“Sire?”

Arthur looked up into those same blue eyes, “leave me.”

He could not tell what she was thinking as she bowed, and turned towards the door.

“Thank you, Merlyn.”

Her small smile caused something inside of him to break.


	17. About a Boy II

“My Lady, I’m so sorry! I did not see you!”

Heading down the staircase, a basket full of Arthur’s clothes, Meryn practically fell onto someone. And that someone was Lady Morgana. Thankfully her magic had reacted instantly, and the clothes stayed firmly in the basket instead of dumping all over.

“It’s alright, Merlyn” Morgana smiled a bit too brightly, “Actually I was just coming to find you.”

Merlyn nodded in understanding, shifting the basket in her hands.

Carefully she followed the lady onto the second floor, both silent as they headed towards her chambers. There were a few maids about, and they bowed to Morgana as they passed. Leaving the basket outside of the chambers, Merlyn hurried inside after Morgana.

“He is getting worse.” Morgana pulled the curtain aside, and Merlyn swore. The boy blinked up at them, delirious and pale with fever. Bending down Merlyn pulled back his tunic as gently as she could. The wound was infected.

“He needs to leave the castle tonight as planned.” Morgana said hurriedly, “but I fear he won’t make it.”

Merlyn nodded, knowing in her heart what she had to do,

“I have to tell Gaius.”

Morgana’s eyes flicked to the boy fearfully, “We can trust him?”

Merlyn almost laughed. Gaius would be furious at her, but he would help the boy. She had no doubt.

“Alright.” Morgana pulled the curtain back, giving the boy a warm smile as she did, “After all he just needs to be able to get out of the castle, then his own people can heal him, I’m sure.”

Merlyn bit her lip, “My lady, I still think--”

“No,” Morgana’s voice was sharp, “I will not let you risk your life....I will sneak him out of the castle. Uther would not dare hurt me.” The last bit was almost a whisper, as if she were offering a challenge.

“My lady, I am sorry I got you involved in this.”

Morgana took her hand suddenly, silk dress twirling, “No, Merlyn, I am glad you did. That boy has done no wrong and I will not let Uther hurt him.”

“but he is a druid...he has magic.”

Morgana huffed, rolling her eyes, “Uther and his hatred. He fears what he does not understand.” she sighed, and glanced over to the curtain, “I do not believe all magic is evil. How can it be? That boy there is good, why can’t magic?”

Merlyn forgot how to breathe. What Morgana said was treason. And yet it was no different that what Merlyn felt and lived every single day. Staring at the lady, Merlyn wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth.

_Emrys._

Merlyn jolted, staring at the curtain. The boy was awake!

“I heard the boy move.” Merlyn said in explanation, as she turned away from a surprised Morgana.

Pulling back the curtain, his dark eyes found hers.

Carefully she pulled the blanket back around his chest, “We are going to get you out of Camelot. Tonight.”

His eyes blinked closed, _thank you Emrys._

_What is your name?_

The voice in her head was a whisper, _Mordred._

Standing, Merlyn knew there was only one thing left to do.

“I will get the key from Arthur and bring it to you later.”

Morgana nodded, watching the boy sleep.

With one last smile to Morgana, Merlyn left the chambers, taking Arthur’s clothes down to the laundry. It was near the kitchens but for whatever reason the trek reminded her of the dungeons, and more specifically the Dragon. She wanted to know more about the name Emrys, and he would be the one to ask. But all would be in vain if the boy died from infection.

Knowing full well Gaius would be furious, Merlyn ran to the shop, stopping only when she stood across from him,

“I am hiding the druid boy in Lady Morgana’s chambers and he is dying!”

* * *

It had been a good day for Arthur; his men were improving and two would be knighted at the end of the week, and despite the news that he had been enchanted and lost all his willpower, he felt stronger than ever. Though he would never admit it to her, Merlyn was the reason for his good mood. His trust in her was equal to that of his knights, and that was not an easy achievement. But she had earned it.

Since he was a child Arthur had learned time and time again that his title as prince made him a target. And most of those seeking to do him harm came in the guise of a friend -- or it seemed, a beautiful woman. He could trust very few people with his secrets, let alone his heart.

The knights would die for him, and they were a good sort to be around, but for that reason he kept a distance. These men’s duty were to die so he might live. It felt wrong somehow to burden them with his thoughts and fears. He was their captain, and by definition he could not show fear.

But Arthur refused to be like his father, distrusting everyone. Even now the king worried about the missing Druid boy, fearing every corner and shadow. Arthur wanted to see the good in everyone. He wanted them to see the good in himself.

Morgana understood him best in that respect. She knew the challenges of court, and that friends and allies were never permanent. But she also had Gwen. And Arthur envied that friendship, because it was honest. The two women shared a bond that went far beyond Lady and servant. He wondered if he had such a friendship with Merlyn. They had a routine, playful banter, and seemed to argue constantly, but he wasn’t sure if that was enough to call them true friends. No matter how much he desired it.

The door burst open and Arthur rolled his eyes. She was not what he had imagined when he pictured a friend. And yet, as Merlyn flashed the grin he knew all too well, Arthur could not help but be cheered by her. It was rare she didn’t smile like that. Placing the tray before him Arthur was surprised to see that the soup had not spilled. Despite her clumsiness and habit of always running late, he couldn’t yell at her for being sloppy.

“Here you are, Sire.”

Plopping the bowl in front of him, she refilled his goblet of wine, handed it back, and nodded in satisfaction. Arthur rolled his eyes again, she was also not a normal servant. His stomach rumbled, and Arthur gave into his hunger, watching Merlyn go about her chores.

“I am surprised you are not eating with the King this night.”

Arthur shrugged, “My father was too busy. “ Busy worrying over the missing Druid child.

Honestly, Arthur was glad he didn’t have to be chastised over it again. Arthur would do another patrol tonight to appease the king, though like last night, it would surely yield nothing. And Arthur had other duties to complete, beside running around with the guard all night. That reminded him, he had several papers to look over for the knighting ceremony.

Yanking at the loaf of bread, he dipped it in the soup, “Merlyn, bring me the papers on my desk. The ones on the left...yes, those ones.”

She hesitated, “ink too?”

Arthur glanced down at his meal, no he could not risk getting the papers dirty. But he would be too tired to read them after the patrol. Looking up to his servant, he had an idea.

“Actually, why don’t you read them to me.”

Merlyn’s eyes went wide.

Arthur had never seen her look nervous before,“You can read.”

"I can..." she studied the papers, then looked back up at him, “but I won’t do it if you laugh at me.”

Arthur set down his spoon, surprised, and a little offended.

“Of course not,” Arthur tried to sound sincere, “Merlyn, I would never. It would simply be easier for me to hear the notes so I can eat, I meant no offense.” It had seemed a simple request, but Merlyn was clearly embarrassed by it. Ever since she had informed him of her ability, he had been curious to test it out, but he would not force her.

She bit her lip, looking at the papers again, then finally nodded, “alright. But I am not very fast.”

Arthur shrugged, “That’s fine.”

Returning to his meal, Arthur was reminded of his tutors. They had forced him to read poetry aloud until his voice was hoarse. But he would not do that to Merlyn. He returned to his meal, hoping to dispel her nerves by not watching.

“The arrival of...Lord Melvin of Tirena, and his wife, Lady Helena are to arrive Thursday with an... arrangement consisting of one carriage, three horses, two escorts and five servants. They will be rooming on the second floor on the south side...”

Arthur risked looking at his servant, and was immediately struck by her serious face. She read the words slowly, but she did not stumble. Arthur was impressed, her fear was unfounded.

She looked up suddenly, and Arthur prayed he was not blushing. He hadn’t meant to stare. But she didn’t seem to notice his embarrassment, her blue eyes catching the firelight.

“Sire, this word...I am not familiar with it.”

Nodding, Arthur waved her over.

With quiet steps Merlyn came back towards him, handing him the top sheet. Then, curiously, she went behind his chair. Leaning over his shoulder, head aligned with his, her thin arm brushed alongside his to point at the issue.

“Sire, it’s this word here.”

Arthur could only stare. He had never been this close to her before. Merlyn had only come this close when removing his armor. But this was different, it felt romantic in a way. At the very least it felt domestic, what he imagined peasant folk acted like.

Turning his head, Arthur focused on where she pointed, feeling light headed.

“Oh yes,” he kept his voice calm, “frankincense. A gift for my father, no doubt.”

She nodded in understanding, mouthing the word, and Arthur forgot how to breathe.

When Merlyn finally pulled away from him it felt as if she had taken all the warmth from his body. Grasping for his wine, Arthur finished it in one gulp.

“Shall I continue, Sire?”

Arthur nodded, not looking at his servant. Instead he focused on finishing his meal.

Merlyn was his servant, and his friend. His body was merely reacting to hers, as it did for any woman. Patrolling in the cool night air now seemed like a very good idea.

* * *

Two hours later and Arthur’s patrol was almost complete. He and the men had chased a few drunks back to their homes, startled an alley cat, and quieted a dispute between a husband and his angry wife. The poor bastard had been put in the dungeons for the night, of which he was eternally grateful. His wife had threatened to castrate him if he was caught with another woman, and even when the knights appeared, was going to see it done.

But there had been no sign of the druid boy, nor anything that appeared magical. Heading up the steps to the castle, Arthur was about to dismiss his knights when a servant girl ran out.

“My lord!” she gasped, bowing hurriedly, “The druid boy, I just seen him!”

Instantly he and his men followed her down to the armory, checking every nook and cranny as they did.

“Sire.”

Arthur looked over a rack of swords and swore. The shield on the far side of the wall, and the hidden door it concealed, were both knocked aside. Reaching for his keys, Arthur realized he was one short. Heart sinking, he counted the keys again to be sure.

“That passage leads to the east wall, near the stables. Go.”

His men ran from the armory, and Arthur stared at the hidden door. With slow steps he headed towards it. None but a few knew that entrance existed. And even fewer knew he had the key for it. Staring down into the dark passage, Arthur closed the door, and hoisted the shield back in place. He dared not think of who could get a key from him, but only one person came to mind. His father had been right after all, someone had hidden the druid boy right under their noses.

Warning bells split the night, and Arthur shook free of the emotions keeping him still, he had a job to do as Captain.

Hand on his sword, Arthur bolted out of the armory, back into the cool night air. The bells rang, and his men's voices drifted from the stables. He turned in the direction, only to see a flash of a boy and a larger figure in a red cape. The hood was pulled up, but Arthur could tell it was a woman.

Even as he called his men to him, Arthur wished he were frozen in place. But he led his men into an alley, knowing the druid boy and his savior were near. A soft rustle came from an empty shop, and quietly Arthur ordered his men to surround it.

Unsheathing his sword, Arthur ducked inside the shop door, steps quiet. Anger, betrayal and hurt filled his chest, but he crept forward anyway. With a yell, his men burst in through the far door, blocking any chance of escape and a cry sounded out from under a table.

“Show yourself.” Arthur somehow managed to form the words.

Finally the red caped woman stood, holding tight to her side, a small boy who stared at Arthur with a calm expression. His dark eyes glinted in the torchlight.

Her hood fell back and Arthur was sure the gods had played a trick on his eyesight.

Clutching the boy to her side, Morgana met his gaze with a desperate determination, “Please, Arthur. He is only a boy.”

* * *

Merlyn was in a daze. She had been down speaking with the dragon when Morgana had attempted to escape with Mordred. But Arthur had caught them. Gwen had told her the news, pulling her into Morgana’s empty chambers. Tearfully, she explained that Uther and Morgana had fought viciously, and though he had not punished her, Morgana seemed truly shaken by something the King had said. But she had sworn that her actions were done alone, not mentioning herself, Merlyn or Gaius. Gwen was pacing her lady’s chambers, but Morgana had followed Arthur up to his chamber, and had not yet come down

The druid boy was to be killed in the morning.

Merlyn promised to find out what was happening, and yet Gwen had to shove her out the door. Her feet felt like stone, as did her conscious. She never should have gotten Morgana involved. And now she had the dragon’s warning echoing in her head. But it seemed it was out of her hands now, the boy was captured and under guard. Even if she used her magic, Merlyn would have little chance of escaping the castle. The dragon knew more than he let on, but his words only confused her now. Destiny was a complicated thing. Guilt built up in Merlyn’s chest with each step she took up to Arthur’s chambers. It was all her fault.

Knocking on the door, Merlyn slipped into Arthur’s chambers, doing her best to look surprised at Morgana’s presence.

Arthur stood by the window, his expression unreadable.

“Leave us.”

Merlyn nodded, and backed out of the door.

“Wait.”

It was Morgana, her eyes glinting in the firelight, “I trust Merlyn.”

Glancing between the two figures, Merlyn waited until Arthur nodded in agreement. Hesitantly, she stepped inside, letting the door close behind her.

It was Arthur who spoke,

“We are going to return the druid boy to his people, tonight.”

Merlyn stared at him, the dragons warning ringing in her ears once again.

Morgana nodded encouragingly, misunderstanding Merlyn’s shock. There was an anger in her eyes, meant for Uther, Merlyn had no doubt, but her voice was as cool as a general leading an army to battle.

“Arthur will get the boy out of the dungeon. He knows where a the druids usually travel this time of year, so it shouldn’t take long to find them. He will simply tell Uther he went hunting.”

Merlyn bit her lip, it was a good plan, “But my lady, you've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you.”

Morgana’s expression darkened, “That is why I will be with Uther when it happens” she huffed, glaring at Arthur, “I will... apologize for my behavior. Therefore Uther cannot hold me responsible if I am sitting across from him the same time the boy escapes.”

Arthur’s eyes found hers, and her mouth went dry. Merlyn was the one at fault for all of this happening. And now Arthur wanted to save the boy with them. But the dragon had never been so adamant about his destiny, and much like Uther, had declared the druid boy dangerous. Being near Arthur again, that protective surge to keep him safe was all she could feel. But could she kill a boy based on one possible future?

“You will help?” his voice was soft.

The druids called her Emrys. Even the dragon agreed that no matter what path she took, Merlyn would be forever remembered as a powerful wielder of magic. Even if she had never heard of their shared destiny, Merlyn could have easily predicted that Arthur would be a great king. Besides keeping him safe, Merlyn had little to do with his persona. He was a far better man that his father, and his instincts were pure of heart.She had killed Sophia and Aulfric, and though they were not human, they had been living creatures. But those were obvious threats to Arthur, and Merlyn felt little remorse. The dragon had yet to be wrong, but how much did she really trust his word?

But feeling his eyes on her, Merlyn knew what she had to do.

With a heavy heart, Merlyn nodded her head.


	18. Sins of the Father

Merlyn stood in the crowd with Gwen, watching the ceremony with glee. It was Arthur’s twentieth birthday, and as custom, he was officially crowned as heir apparent. He would be the next king of Camelot. Watching Arthur now gave Merlyn an intense rush, and whether it was her magic or her own pride, she couldn’t tell. What she did know was that Arthur was one step closer to his destiny.

“You’re proud of him.” Gwen elbowed her, grinning.

Merlyn turned red, “Am not! I am simply amazed the idiot made this far.”

Gwen laughed, “No, I can see it on your face, you are proud of him.”

“I am proud of myself, “Merlyn nodded towards Arthur, “that armor shines. It took me two days but I polished every link in his chainmail. At the very least he looks like a prince.”

Gwen rolled her eyes, a knowing smile on her lips. Merlyn ignored her, instead watching Geoffrey of Monmouth place the crown on Arthur's head. He truly did look like a dashing prince from the tales of old, and Merlyn was proud of him.

“I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples. “

Uther motioned for Arthur to stand, “Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot.”

Arthur turned to the crowd, who broke out in cheers, Merlyn and Gwen among them. His face was calm as he stared over the crowd, but his eyes were bright with excitement and Merlyn smirked when he caught her gaze.

Uther raised his arms, but whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by the stained glass window shattering into a million peices. And through the glass leaped a horse and rider, landing in the center of the hall.

The crowd screamed in alarm, scattering in confusion as the black horse trotted through them.  Merlyn was shoved to the side, and she starred in alarm as the black rider calmly stopped in front of the King and Arthur. The Knights had surrounded the two, but the dark figure seemed unconcerned by their swords. The helmet he wore was old fashioned, hiding his face completely, but Merlyn knew who he stared at. And so did Arthur

The black knights gauntlet hit the floor, bouncing before Arthur’s feet, and the whole room held its breath. Arthur hesitated, staring down at the challenge, but Merlyn knew he would take it. The crown was fresh on his head, and his honor was at stake. But this was no ordinary challenge, and that was no ordinary knight. Uther had not spoken a word, staring at the black knight with complete hatred, and for once Merlyn agreed with the king. She could not let Arthur fight this strange knight.

But it was Sir Owain, only recently knighted, who stepped before Arthur and took up the gauntlet.  

“I accept.”

* * *

The crowd cried out as the dark knight ran Sir Owain through.

Arthur’s blood boiled. Here he was sitting next to his father, watching a man die, all for his sake. The black knight freed his sword and smoothly turned back to the stands. Sword tip in the ground, the masked knight seemed to mock Arthur as he threw down his gauntlet for the second time. Arthur leapt to his feet, only to have someone grab his arm.

“No, Arthur,” his father whispered.

Sir Pellinor leaped over the fence, and bowed to the knight, throwing the gauntlet back at him. The black knight nodded,

“Noon tomorrow. ‘Till the death.’ 

And then he left the stadium as quietly as he had arrived. 

Arthur glared at his father, shaking free. 

Damn the rules! He would kill the bastard where he stood. Morgana caught his eye, and he looked away, he didn’t need her pity. Instead he stared down at the body of Sir Owain, a full knight for little more than a week, and already dead. And it was Arthur’s fault. 

Guards came out and slowly lifted the body from the field. Gaius directed them, and Merlyn followed. Arthur’s breath caught in his throat; she looked terrified. Bending down to take up Sir Owain’s sword, Merlyn studied the weapon, then glanced out to where the dark knight had left. She was back in her normal male attire, though her hair was down, and it waved with the breeze.

Merlyn seemed lost in thought, standing in the empty stadium, and Arthur felt his anger lessen as he watched her.

She had worn the red dress yesterday, and Arthur had spotted her instantly in the crowd. He had teased her that morning when he realized she still wore her normal boots underneath. Merlyn had merely rolled her eyes, throwing a tunic at him, telling him to get dressed. And when he stood before the hall, chest puffed out in pride, she had smirked at him. But he had seen her cheering with the crowd, and knew she was proud.

The banquet in his honor had continued as planned, though everyone was still in shock and their whispers quickly drove Arthur mad. The stained glass had been cleared away but the window stood bare, revealing the dark night sky, casting an already heavy aura on the festivities. Morgana tried her best to keep the night fun, but even Uther was in a bad mood. Arthur had left early, wanting to be alone, and of course, only Merlyn was fool enough to follow. But she had simply helped him remove his ceremonial armor, turned down his bed, and left. Although he had drank plenty, Arthur poured himself a glass of wine, only to smile in surprise. Someone had replaced it with his favorite brandy. He didn’t have to guess who.

Watching Merlyn now, Arthur felt that much closer to reaching the kinship that Morgana and Gwen shared. He recognized her expression, that pensive intensity as she tried to figure out a problem. Her boot kicked at the dirt, and she finally hurried after the physician, disappearing from his sight. It was those moments that always surprised Arthur. She was extremely intelligent for a servant, and having grown up as a peasant, her intuition was all the more impressive. Arthur would deny it if she asked, but he took her opinion seriously.

Sir Owain dying before his eyes had brought up another memory, Merlyn gasping for breath and falling to the floor. And once again his father had let another innocent person take the fall. And now Sir Pellinor would be next.

“Arthur, come along.”

His fingers dug into the wooden rail, and he turned back to his father, who stood waiting.

“Why? why did you stop me?”

Uther looked away, brows furrowed, “We have to give our knights the chance to prove themselves.”

Arthur laughed bitterly, “Oh yes, a fight to the death is excellent practice.”

Uther left the box, “Sir Pellinor is more than a match for him.”

“Pellinor is not yet healed from the wounds he suffered at Othanden!”

But Uther did not look back, or slow his pace, “It was his choice to take up the gauntlet. I am not to blame.”

* * *

Merlyn had seen Sir Owain strike the dark knight. Standing at the fence with Gaius, she had seen the young knight strike a blow that should have ended the match. And yet, Owain was the one slain.

Picking up his fallen sword, the clean blade shone in the bright sunlight, but it had only made Merlyn go cold. Something was not right here. Running after Gaius had only confirmed her suspicions, for the physician was lost in thought, a worried expression on his face. He had not seen Owain strike a blow, but he believed her anyway. Now Merlyn followed him down into the castle, a place she had never been before: the crypts of the old knights.

“Gaius, what are we doing down here?”

Merlyn glanced at the cobwebbed tombs warily, torchlight giving the chamber an already eery glow.

“You are not scared are you?”

“No!"

The physician only raised his eyebrows when a noise sent her scurrying closer.

“Come along, Merlyn.”

She glanced at the tombs, trying to read the names faded into the carved rock, but she recognized none of them.

“Why are we down here Gaius? “ She asked again, “Are we stealing a body?”

The physician stopped, and waved her over,

“what does this have to do with the--”

Merlyn looked down, trying to find what she had tripped over. It was a large piece of rock, with a smooth flat surface.

Lifting the torch higher, her jaw fell open in shock. One of the tombs had been cracked open like an egg.

Looking inside, Gaius nodded slowly, as if he had expected nothing less.

“Someone broke out of this tomb.”

Merlyn took a hesitant step closer, “broke out...how?”

Gaius was reading the stone inscription, and did not respond, but Merlyn didn’t need an answer. Magic.

“Is this...” Merlyn swallowed, “is this the black knight?”

The physician looked back slowly, eyes wary as they flickered in the torchlight.

“It would seem we have a name for our challenger,“ he motioned to the stone slab, “Tristan de Bois.”

Merlyn shook her head, “who?”

“Tristan would have been Arthur’s uncle. He was the brother of Queen Ygraine.” Gaius sighed, suddenly looking very old and tired, “he blamed Uther for his sister's death and challenged him to a fight to the death.”

“But...but I thought she died in childbirth? Why would he blame Uther?”

Gaius did not respond, and she saw a flicker of sadness cross his lined face. Merlyn remembered then that he was not just a physician. Her mentor and father-figure had lived in Camelot his whole life, becoming an advisor to the king at a young age. Gaius knew things that even Arthur didn’t know, secrets of Camelot that were beyond deadly. And this was obviously one of them.

He motioned for her to follow him again. Merlyn stayed quiet as they left the echoing chamber, glad to be out of the place. Instead she focused on the more pressing danger. The dark knight was a dead man from Uther’s past. She had never imagined magic could bring back the dead, and now that knowledge terrified her.

“Oh gods,” Merlyn froze on the steps, and Gaius turned, “the knight, he wanted to fight Arthur.”

Gaius nodded.

Merlyn felt the same surge of magic, her magic rising to defend Arthur with every part of her soul.

“And...and what if he does fight it?”

Gaius held her eye, voice firm, “then we will find a way to defeat it.”

* * *

Arthur watched in horror as the dark knight attacked Pellinor with a heavy volley. But his knight held strong, and Arthur was proud of the man's resistance. But the dark knight seemed to fight as if a fire were lit inside him, and Pellinor was starting to tire. The crowd gasped as the knight’s sword plunged towards Pellinor’s side, but the Camelot knight jumped to the side not a moment too soon. With a yell Pellinor ducked and rolled, using a move Arthur had shown him, and struck the dark knight in the chest. The stadium jumped to their feet as Pellinor pulled his sword from the dark knights chest. Pellinor nodded tiredly to the royal box, his sweaty face not hiding his relief. Arthur cheered for his knight, glad this madness could finally end.

A woman screamed. With unnatural grace, the dark knight stood, and picked up his weapon. Pellinor had not yet turned around before a sword protruded through his chest. Arthur felt like he had been kicked by a horse. The dark knight was effortless as he pulled free his sword, letting Pellinor’s body collapse to the ground, and stood before the royal box again.

The crowd screamed in fear and anger, but Arthur stared at the masked challenger with a quiet hatred.

It was Arthur’s glove that fell down before the knight, demanding a challenge, and the two knights nodded in agreement. Only when the dark knight left the stadium, did Arthur become aware of his father yelling.

He turned to glare at his father, to explain why, but instead he was grabbed by the guards. Uther, eyes cold, ordered them to escort him back to his chambers and stand guard.

Arthur struggled in their grip, “No, Father! What are you doing?”

Uther grabbed his surcoat, forcing their faces together,

“You, “his father whispered furiously, “I will deal with later.”

Arthur was surprised to see fear in his father’s eyes as he was dragged away. But it made little difference now. Arthur never backed down from a challenge, Uther had instilled that in him from a young age -- and now two of his knights were dead. Arthur was going to end this one way or another, no matter what his father said.


	19. Sins of the Father II

Arthur paced in his chambers, feeling like a trapped animal. Hearing the guards move away from the door, Arthur stared out the window, ignoring his father’s entrance.

“This is madness, Arthur. I am not letting you fight tomorrow.”

Arthur swung around, “Not letting me!?”

Uther was impassive, “I am revoking the challenge.”

“No!”

Arthur bit back his frustration, trying to keep his voice calm, “The Knight's Code must be upheld. That's what you told me. Once a challenge has been--”

Uther cut him off, “You are the crown prince. I will not have you risk your life for this.”

Arthur caught his breath, this was far too familiar a fight. It had been Merlyn’s life at stake then, and Arthur had still not forgiven his father for it.

“No, there cannot be one rule for me and another for everyone else!”

His father’s jaw clenched, and he shook his head, “You have a duty to Camelot. And it does not involve dying from a meaningless challenge.”

“I have a duty to prove to Camelot that I am not a coward,” Arthur yelled, “I will not let any more men die for me!”

“And I will not let my only son and heir die!”

For a moment the two men stared at each other.

The king spun on his heel, chin high in the air, and Arthur knew the discussion --if it could be called that -- was finished. Marching out of the chambers, Uther ordered the guards back in place. He was a child again as Uther ordered them to keep him confined without food or friend until morning.

Arthur punched at the door, “I am glad you have such faith in me, father!”

No one responded, and Arthur knew has father was gone. Cradling his fist, Arthur turned away, leaning against the door. It would not do to injure himself before the challenge. His father could keep him here all night, but it would do no good. Arthur would not change his mind. He would fight this mysterious knight and avenge his friends.

A hesitant knock at the door, and Arthur stepped aside,

“Merlyn?”

His servant gave him a small grin as she slipped inside his chambers.

“How did you get past the guards?”

Merlyn looked surprised, “I asked them.”

Arthur couldn’t help but smile, “The King has me secluded here.”

She shrugged, unconcerned, and Arthur held in a grin. Just like that some of his anger dissipated. But he also knew why she had come.

Sighing, Arthur went to the table and poured himself a glass of wine, his body tense, “Have you come to talk me out of it as well?”

When she didn’t respond, Arthur knew he was right. So even she doubted his abilities,

“You don’t think I can beat him.” Arthur hoped he didn’t sound as hurt as he felt.

Biting her lip, his servant hesitantly stepped closer, “Sire, it is not that simple.”

Her calm tone only infuriated him,“Why -- why does everyone doubt me?”

“Arthur, I am trying to warn you--”

With a cry Arthur threw the goblet across the room. It clashed against the far wall with a spattering of red wine, clanging to the floor. In seconds he was inches from her,

“No, Merlyn I am warning you!”

But she was no ordinary servant. And she didn’t even flinch at his threat.

Merlyn huffed in annoyance, “Going to fire me again, Sire?”

Gritting his teeth, he glared down at her. How dare she bring that up!

But her blue eyes never flinched, and Arthur hated her willpower. With one word he could have her thrown in the dungeons again, or worse, killed. And yet, here she stood, arms crossed in defiance. Arthur had never wanted a woman more in his life.

Shocked he stepped back, what was he thinking? His body was betraying him again. It was animal-like, a dangerous temptation, and Arthur did his best to quell it. Even under Sophia’s spell, Merlyn had made him crave with a hunger he had never felt before. How did she always bring that out of him? If he was not careful, one day he might not be able to fight it.

“You truly don’t think I can beat him?” he whispered finally.

Instantly her anger deflated, and Arthur was something else behind her eyes.

“Arthur.”

His name on her lips was a shiver running down his spine.

“I do not think anyone can beat him.”

Arthur shook his head, “No one is unbeatable.”

Merlyn looked desperate, as if there was something she wasn’t telling him, and Arthur was struck again by her concern. His father worried for his life, but that had only wounded his pride. But the worry in Merlyn’s eyes -- that felt different.

Just how deep was her loyalty to him? Could it be she felt the same attraction?

“Arthur, look!”

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him to the window. Her hands were small and warm, and surprisingly soft. He let himself be pulled, too in shock to do anything else. No one had ever been so casual with him. It was such a simple gesture, and yet it lit that fire in his belly again.

“Look at him. He doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep. He just stands there, in complete silence. Doesn't that tell you something?”

She dropped his hand, and pointed out the window, and Arthur forced himself to focus.

The dark knight stood before the stadium, unmoving, as he had since his arrival.

“What are you saying?”

Her mouth twitched, and Arthur knew there was something she had not told him, “Merlyn.”

“Sire, Gaius ...Gaius believes that he is a wraith.”

Arthur shook his head, “a what?”

She swallowed, “the spirit of a dead man, brought to life by black magic.”

Arthur stared out into the fading light. The dark knight was like a statue, an ominous figure waiting for him. Sir Pellinor had struck a death blow to the knight, all had seen it. And yet the challenger had risen from the ground like nothing had happened. But could he really be a dead spirit? Was this the work of magic?

Shaking his head, Arthur refused to back down.

“Whatever it is, it came for me..., “Arthur said finally, “and I am not a coward.”

“I know that,” she smiled softly, “I watched you overcome every fear you have ever faced. But you are not just a warrior. You're a prince, a future king! You've proved your courage, but you must also prove your wisdom.”

Arthur stared out the window, her words echoing in his head. But she would not get him to change his mind. It was because he was the prince that he had to do this. Death did not scare him. Merlyn had weakened his resolve far more than his father, but Arthur had never backed down from a challenge. And he would not start now.

After a moment, Merlyn stepped away with a small bow. Her face, red from their argument, was pained again. She turned away, and Arthur wanted nothing more than to make her stay. His hand twitched, but he stayed motionless. No, this was not a temptation he would give in to.

Merlyn did not look back as she left his chambers.

* * *

She found Gaius at the bottom of the staircase, and his expression matched what she felt. They had decided to separate and conquer, she with Arthur, and Gaius with Uther. 

“How did it go?” 

Merlyn huffed in annoyance, and shook her head, “Arthur is a stubborn ass.”

Gaius was unsurprised, “I think I may have had luck with the King.”

Motioning for her to follow, they headed back to the shop, not daring to speak aloud in the castle.

She didn’t know what had come over her with Arthur. But seeing his wounded pride, asking her opinion as if it meant something, that broke her heart. Morgana had said that Arthur valued her opinion, but Merlyn had never really believed it. Why would a prince take advice from a servant? But in his chambers, his childish rage had exposed that wound to her. Arthur trusted her. And he didn’t even know half the things she had done for him. His eyes had looked so betrayed, and she wanted so badly to comfort him. She had left Arthur staring out the window, when all she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him.

The feeling welling inside her chest was a dangerous one, and yet, she could have sworn she saw the same thing in his eye. The gods could not have chosen a more noble man to give such a destiny. And Merlyn would see it through.

Once inside, the door closed behind them, Gaius hurried over to the mountain of books that had kept them up half the night.

“The King is no fool,” he sighed, ignoring her reaction, “he recognized Tristain from the beginning. It is why he was so adamant to keep Arthur from fighting. He does not want to believe it, but he must.”

Merlyn was shocked, “We have the King on our side.”

Gaius nodded, “But that will not help us much unless we can find a way to beat the wraith before tomorrow.”

Merlyn fell into a bench, staring at the pile of books, “but we haven’t found anything!”

Gaius paused, deep in thought, “Merlyn, go see Geoffrey of Monmouth. Tell him what is happening. He knows that library better than I, surely he will have an idea.”

“Will he believe me?”

“Tell him you are under the King’s orders.”

Merlyn nodded, and climbed to her feet. This was far worse than the fight with Valiant, she was able to help him them. But a wraith was beyond her power. And until it’s purpose was filled, the creature would be unstoppable. Stomach in knots, Merlyn bolted through the castle.

* * *

“Gaius?” 

Arthur was surprised to see the physician enter his chambers, and with a tray of food. His stomach growled when he saw the baked ham.

He had been reading by the firelight, hoping it would lull him to sleep. He also was waiting to see if Merlyn would come back. If what she said was true, and Arthur knew in his gut that it was, then he might very well die tomorrow. And he did not want another fight to be their last moment together.

The old man smiled, and placed the tray of food on the table, “I have spoken to your father, and while he is not happy with your decision, he will allow you to fight.”

Arthur nodded stiffly, not trusting himself to speak. His father would not have stopped him anyway.

“I also advised him that fighting on an empty stomach would do you no favors.”

Standing, Arthur crossed to the table, hunger getting the better of him, “Thank you Gaius, this is most kind.”

The old man only nodded, a bemused smile on his face. Tearing the ham with his fingers, Arthur ate quickly, not bothering to sit properly.

“Oh yes,” the old man pulled a bottle from his robes, “this is to help you sleep.”

Arthur stared at it, then shook his head, “that won’t be necessary.”

Gaius set it on the tray beside his wine, “Sire, even I can tell you are too nervous to sleep.”

Arthur swallowed the bite of food, his pride going with it. The physician knew him too well. Just like Merlin, Gaius spoke his mind without fear. Arthur studied the older man, wondering not for the first time, just what his relationship to Merlin was. Their bond was a close one, that was obvious, but Arthur doubted they were actual blood relations.

The question slipped from his lips,

“Is she angry with me?”

Gaius looked surprised, “Angry? No, Sire, I do not think she is angry at you... I think she is scared for you.”

Arthur avoided the man’s gaze, embarrassed of how that had affected him. She and him were similar in that aspect, using anger as a shield. She was a true friend, and more than anything he wanted to see her before the fight. Arthur had no doubt she would be at his side in the morning, but her stubbornness would keep her away until then.

Arthur picked up the bottle, weighing it in his hands. He was no coward, but Arthur knew the value of rest before a match. He had said the same thing to Owain and Pellinor. And the sooner he woke, the sooner Merlyn would be at his side.

Uncorking it, he downed the contents, spluttering at the taste.

“Gods, that is awful!”

Grabbing the wine goblet, he downed that as well. Looking up, Arthur found himself alone in his chambers.

“Gaius?” he called out, a heaviness forming in his brow.

But the physician was gone.


	20. Sins of the Father III

Merlyn held the sword in her hands, in awe at what was before her. She could feel the magic coursing through the metal, but it was unlike anything she knew. It was not a power like the sidhe staff, it felt more like knowledge. The sword was not alive, but the dragon fire had changed its entire being, and Merlyn could swear it pulsed in her hands. Arthur would not lose with this in his hand. She doubted that any foe could beat him. This sword was important to his destiny, that she was sure of.

She had hardly slept a wink, the sword hidden under her bed alongside the magic book and the sidhe staff. Gaius had been out most of the night as well, and she had yet to tell him. Though, she wondered if she should, since it involved the dragon.

Climbing out of her bed, Merlyn jumped into her clothes, her spirits high. The fight was today, but with this sword Arthur could not lose, and so she was not afraid.

As with most matches, Arthur would be up early preparing, and as such she was not required to wake him. And considering their spat yesterday, Merlyn was glad to put that off. Besides, it was a rare day that she could sleep past the sunrise.

Sword wrapped in a cloth, Merlyn slipped out of her door.

“Gaius?”

The shop was empty.

Shrugging, Merlyn grabbed an apple and headed out. Arthur’s gear was waiting in the armory, where she would no doubt find the idiot pacing.

The town was active as usual, but Merlyn could feel a tense emotion in the air. Word had spread of this mysterious knight, and now that the Crown Prince was to fight him, the stadium would be full. The guards nodded to her, and she responded, mouth full of apple.

The sword seemed to whisper in her hand as she neared the castle. Servants and nobles alike ducked out of her way, all knew by now that she was Arthur’s servant, but Merlyn was surprised by their attitudes. All of them looked sullen, fearing the outcome of the fight. Merlyn schooled her own features, clutching the sword closer. Arthur would not lose.

Inside the armory, Merlyn carefully set down the sword, allowing herself to grin again at its beauty.

“That is a fine blade.”

Merlyn spun around, and just as quickly bowed.

“It is for Arthur, Sire.”

Uther strolled over to the table, pushing the cloth out of the way, “I have never seen it’s likeness. This is not Arthur’s normal sword.”

Merlyn watched his fingers ghost over the steel, the Dragon’s warning pounding in her brain. Where was Arthur?

“No, Sire, I thought he would need a better one.”

Uther nodded, eyes not leaving the blade, “He won’t be needing it.”

“Sire?”

Uther met her eye, and she swallowed.

“I will be taking his place.” His tone was final, “prepare me for battle.”

Bowing again, Merlyn grabbed the sword, “of course, Sire, let me fetch your things.”

But Uther shook his head, “this will do fine.”

Sword clutched in her hands, Merlyn hesitated. The dragon had been so very specific that none but Arthur could wield the blade. He was still angry at Merlyn for allowing Mordred to escape and it had taken a dangerous gamble for the dragon to trust her again. But the king stood waiting, and Merlyn slowly set the sword back down. It was clear that Arthur was not coming.

“This sword is for Arthur, would you not be more comfortable with a blade you know?”

But Uther did not hear her, or perhaps he did not care. His focus was again on the blade, and Merlyn’s chest tightened as he picked it up.

He gave it a casual swing, “this is fit for a king.”

Merlyn avoided the king’s gaze, holding open the chain mail shirt, “I, um, thought he needed a better weapon...”

The king finally set down the sword, and ducked into the chain mail, which Merlyn pulled over his shoulders.

“You got this for him?”

Merlyn tugged at the sleeves, pulling the chain mail into place, “yes.”

Feeling his eyes on her, Merlyn risked looking up.

The King’s voice was almost soft, “You show him extraordinary loyalty.”

Merlyn looked away, grabbing for the vambraces, “that is my job, Sire.”

He watched her as she strapped them into place, and Merlyn prayed she was not blushing.

“Still, you have gone above and beyond the line of duty.”

turned away from his gaze, afraid suddenly that Uther would know her secret.Biting her lip, Merlyn carefully slipped the gorget around his neck. Uther was silent as she fastened the armor in place. Ducking around him, she handed him his gloves with a small nod.

The king didn’t move, only stared at her with a curious expression.

“You are the most loyal servant I have ever seen.”

Merlyn bit her lip, “Sire, you did not hire me as Arthur’s servant because I can mend tunics.”

The king did not respond at first, and Merlyn feared she had gone too far.

His mouth twitched, as if hiding a smile, and he patted her on the shoulder with a gloved hand. Then, with a heavy sigh, he left the armory, Arthur’s sword glinting in his hand.

She did not like Uther. Arthur was a far better man, and would be a far better king.

But at this very moment, Merlyn saw something Uther did not often show. The man before her had not been a king, but a father who would do anything to protect his son.

And she also had an answer to what she had long suspected. Uther had not hired her as a reward for saving Arthur’s life. Uther had hired her because of it.

* * *

Arthur awoke with a smile, he had been having a wonderful dream. He could not remember the last time he had slept this well.

Blinking, he found the curtains of his bed still closed, which was surprising. Perhaps Merlyn was running late again. That too made him smile. She was an odd girl, that one. Sitting up, Arthur rolled his shoulders, there was something he was supposed to do today, but he could not quite--

The fight!

Eyes wide, Arthur flung open the curtains. Sunlight poured into the room, oh gods, it was midday. Scrambling out of bed, he swore loudly. How could he have overslept? Where the devil was Merlyn? Splashing water on his face, Arthur threw on the first things he saw. Grabbing his boots, Arthur ran for the door, only to slam into it.

Pressure building up inside, Arthur dropped his boots, and took the handle with both hands.

“No, no, no, no!”

The door would not budge.

A faint cry from the crowd had Arthur running to the window. Craning his neck, Arthur could just see the stadium. It was full of people, and in the center was the dark knight. And even from this distance Arthur knew who fought against the dark knight.

This could not be happening!

* * *

The crowd gasped as Uther threw off another attack, his movements slow but strong. Merlyn was clenching her teeth so hard, she was sure they would meld together. The dragon’s warning rang in her head, but it was too late now. Uther was a strong fighter for his age, but Merlyn knew that part of his skill lay with the sword. She could practically feel a surge of power with every swing the King took.

The crowd gasped as the wraith overpowered the king, and Uther was knocked to the ground. But just as quickly Uther swung his shield up, catching the sword in its arc. With a strong kick, Uther sent the wraith stumbling back, and hurried to his feet. His helmet had rolled off, and Merlyn could see the sweat on the King’s brow. But she also saw his determination. The look on his face was the same one she had seen on Arthur many times. It was a calm rage, and one that would not allow him to lose.

Merlyn felt herself cheering along with the crowd as Uther swung at the wraith. She knew that that Uther would defeat it. She would just have to face the dragon’s wrath. Arthur would be safe again, and that was all the mattered.

* * *

Arthur swore under his breath, “Merlyn come here!”

Merlyn peeked around the screen, “Sire?”

“...I can’t take off my shirt.”

He glared at her, daring her to make a sassy remark. But she only nodded and bit her lip, “um, it might be easier for you to get undressed closer to the tub.”

Arthur nodded, and followed her out into the candle lit room. Dusk had fallen, and dinner had been a short affair. He was no longer angry at his father, or Gaius for that matter, but he had much to think about and was happy to be alone again. Merlyn was the one exception.

She stood by the tub, waiting, and Arthur leaned against it with his good arm.

“Alright, careful,” he warned, slipping out of the right sleeve.

Merlyn was silent, though she was no doubt rolling her eyes as she carefully pulled his shirt off his left arm. Gritting his teeth Arthur, extended the arm as far as he could, her small hands pulling the shirt over his head.

Arthur suddenly found himself half dressed and face to face with his female servant. Her blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light, and he felt his chest tighten as he stared down at her.

She swallowed suddenly and stepped back, “You are alright with the rest, Sire?”

Arthur blushed, “yes.”

She nodded slowly, eyes drifting over him in a way that made him shiver. Arthur took a slow breath, unsure of what to do. This was quickly becoming intimate.

Her eyes went wide, and tentative fingers brushed his sore shoulder.

“Arthur, why didn’t you say something sooner?” The concern in her voice was like nothing he had ever heard, “your skin is all bruised.”

Swallowing, Arthur followed her fingers as they traced the splotches of color on his skin. It hurt, he wouldn’t deny that, but at this moment he didn’t care.

Merlyn snatched her hand away, face pink, looking anywhere but at him. Mood broken, Arthur looked away too, grimacing as his muscles reacted to the movement.

Without a word Merlyn slipped behind the screen and he finally allowed himself to breathe. With a last glance in her direction, he undid his trousers and kicked them to the floor. Climbing into the tub, Arthur gasped at the steaming water. His baths had never been as warm until Merlyn became his servant, and for that he was grateful. Slowly he leaned against the tub, letting the hot water flow over his sore shoulder.

The room was quiet, an unusual thing, considering Merlyn was in it. She had found him after his conversation with his father, and yet she looked more distressed than ever. But, being Merlyn, she was quick to try and hide it from him. So he let it be. Gaius had said she had been worried for him, and she had not known of Uther's plan until it was too late. Even Uther had commented on her loyalty.

“Merlyn.”

Her voice was quiet, “yes, Sire?”

“My father...do you know what he said to me today?”

“No, Sire.”

Arthur took a breath before responding, his father’s words had shaken him to the core. And why he wanted to tell Merlyn, he wasn’t quite sure. No, that was a lie, he trusted her more than anything. And he needed to tell her, because he did not know how to feel.

“He said...he said that I was worth more to him than all of Camelot, more than his own life.”

Merlyn was silent, and Arthur felt the words rush out of him.

“My whole life, I thought...I killed myself to be the best knight in Camelot...tried to follow his example...but it never felt like enough. I mean, all we ever do is disagree and argue,” Arthur sighed, “I always thought I was a disappointment to him.”

“Sire,” her voice made his chest tighten, “I saw him before the match, I dressed him. But, but it was clear that he was not doing this as the King. He was doing this because he was your father... And I think he expected to die. But despite all that, he seemed content, because his death would keep you alive.”

Arthur stared at a flickering candle, breath shallow.

“It was obvious to me that the King loves you very much, and not because you are his heir, but because you are his son.”

“Tell Gaius I am not mad at him.”

“I am sure he knows.”

Arthur hoped that was true.

Glancing at the screen, he tried to make out her form, “What is his relation? To you?”

“Gaius?”

Arthur rubbed at his shoulder, “Yes. He is not your father.”

“No, he is not.” Her voice was wistful, and Arthur was not surprised. Obviously she thought of him as a father-figure, and the physician clearly doted on her.

“Your uncle?”

“No relation, actually. I only met him when I arrived in Camelot.”

Arthur glanced in her direction, surprised.

“My mother knew him,” Merlyn added, “back when she used to live in Camelot.”

“She lived here?”

“Yes, she worked in the castle...” Merlyn went silent for a moment, “it’s what made me want to leave...hearing all of her stories of Camelot.”

Arthur smiled, trying to picture a younger Merlyn, “why did she leave?”

“...I am not sure.”

They were silent for a moment, and Arthur clenched and unclenched his hand, twisting it in the hot water.

“So, you came to Camelot for the adventure?”

Her shadow shifted in the candlelight. “Yes,” she said finally.

“But that is not the only reason?”

Merlyn was quiet again, “I suppose my mother didn’t want me to get trapped there. She wanted better things for me than a tiny village where your whole life depends on the harvest and how many children you have.”

Picturing Merlyn as a farmer’s wife, Arthur shuddered. No, that was not a good enough future for her. She was too bright, too kind to be limited to such a life. Arthur stared at the screen separating them. Gods, he could hardly remember his own life without her by his side. And to think, it had been only a year since that fateful day.

“So instead you came to Camelot, picked a fight with a dashing young knight, and ended up in the stocks.”

Merlyn snorted, “that is not quite how I remember it, Sire.”

Arthur grinned, “oh?”

“Would this be the same dashing young knight who threw out his shoulder trying to break down a door?

Arthur glared at the screen, “oye!”

But Merlyn only laughed, a hearty laugh that lifted his entire spirit.


	21. Home is Where the Heart Is

Arthur sat in his chambers, enjoying his breakfast, the spring breeze drifting in through an open window. It would be a good day for a ride. His shoulder was sore, but healed, and he was tired of being indoors. Hearing the familiar sound of his servant running towards his chamber, Arthur grinned. He had yet to decide if she enjoyed running everywhere, or if it was simply her constant tardiness. No wonder she wore men’s trousers, skirts would just slow her down. But unless he too had forgotten a meeting, there was no reason for her to be coming to his chamber at this hour.

She burst into the chamber, face stricken, and Arthur immediately jumped to his feet.

“Merlyn, what’s wrong?”

Her face was a mixture of shock and anger and it took all of his self control not to rush to her side. Catching her breath she stared at him,

“Sire, I need a favor.”

“Of course,” Arthur nodded, motioning her forward, “whatever you need.”

There was little he would deny her.

She came closer, and he tried to decipher if her face was flushed from crying or the sprint through the castle.

“I need an audience with the king.”

Arthur paused, “whatever for?”

Merlyn’s expression darkened, “My mother has been attacked.”

* * *

With a heavy heart Merlyn led her mother back to Gauis’s shop. Uther had been truly sympathetic to their cause, but it was not enough. Camelot could not risk starting a war with Cenrod. Arthur had stayed behind, no doubt to argue for her cause. He was a far better man than his father, and for that Merlyn was eternally grateful.

Carefully she helped her mother into her bed, explaining that she had to get back to work. Her mother smiled, and clasped her hand, sinking down into the mattress. The bruises on her mother's face had turned purple, and it made Melyn sick to look at them. Gaius, she knew, was busy making a poultice. Her mother needed rest more than anything, and so Merlyn quietly left her side.

“You will watch her?”

Gaius nodded, “of course Merlyn.”

The concern in his eyes broke down her last defense.

Collapsing on the bench, Merlyn burst out sobbing. Immediately the old man was at her side, and she leaned into him, grateful for his presence. Her heart was breaking with the decision she had to make.

It was a while later before Merlyn felt calm enough to stand. Splashing water on her face, Merlyn felt a new emotion building in her chest, one directed at Kanen, the foul noble who had plagued her home for too long.

Decision made, she headed back to the castle with a grim determination. Destiny would have to wait, there were things she had to take care of first.

The first stop she made was to Morgana’s chambers. To say good bye.

* * *

Politics. Sometimes Arthur hated the word. It was what made his father turn ruthless and cold, merely because he was so tied up in political knots. Other did not see how much strain ruling put on his father, and Arthur tried hard to always see the good he did. Even Morgana could mistake Uther’s inaction as cowardice or cruelty, but Arthur knew that the king made decisions no one else could. But sometimes Arthur wished the King would just take the simple option.

He understood Merlyn’s anger. Arthur would have felt the same had it been his mother. He had only met Hunith briefly before taking her to see the king, but though the woman was exhausted and injured, she had stood before the king without fear. And though she pleaded her cause, it was not for her own safety, but for the children of the village that Hunith asked be spared. Arthur shouldn’t have been surprised that Merlyn got her kind spirit from her. Leaning against the window, Arthur was almost surprised to see the day was still sunny and bright.

His chamber door opened, and Merlyn flashed him a small grin, a basket of laundry in her arms. Holding the door open with her foot, she ducked inside, ignoring his look of surprise. Heading over to the cupboard, Merlyn set down the basket, and pulled open the double doors.

“Merlyn!”

She looked at him surprised.

“What are you doing?”

“Your laundry, Sire.”

Arthur ran a hand through his hair, “I mean, why aren’t you with your mother?”

Merlyn’s expression shifted, and he saw a flash of sadness. But just as quickly she steadied herself.

“My mother needs rest,” she shrugged, “and I need to stay busy.”

Arthur watched her shake each clean piece of clothing from the basket, refold it, and tuck it into a shelf. It was methodical, and so very unlike her.

“I am sorry, “Arthur shook his head, “I wish Camelot could help. If it were up to me, we'd be on our way there now.”

Pausing in her folding, Merlyn glanced at him with a small smile. Her eyes were sad again, and Arthur hated it. Merlyn never looked sad.

“No, Sire, you have done plenty. I am in your debt.”

Arthur tapped at the window ledge, glancing outside again. It was too stifling in here, he needed to go and do something.

“Merlyn,” he glanced over to see her silhouette behind the screen, “come, let’s go out riding.”

Arms full of dirty clothes, Merlyn stepped out from the screen, surprised. But she was hesitant to respond and Arthur bit his tongue, recalling the day in the woods. Perhaps she did not want to go riding.

He tried again, “what -- what would like to do?”

At that, Merlyn paused and met his eye. Her expression unnerved him and he waited awkwardly as she dropped the dirty clothes into the basket.

“Come on, Merlyn.” He kept his voice casual. Surely Morgana did things like this for Gwen, and so Arthur waited for Merlyn to respond.

“I would like to train, Sire,” she said suddenly, a glint in her eye, “with the sword.”

* * *

Merlyn had not cried this much since she had broken her arm as a child. Saying goodbye to Gaius was hard, saying goodbye to Arthur was impossible. Out in the training yard Merlyn had swung and hit the practice dummy until her hands were numb. Arthur gave her direction, but he knew enough to stay out of her way. When she had finally gotten the nerve to tell him, his face had changed. It was the look of stone, the look he wore when dealing with the royal duties he despised or when he disagreed with his father but stayed silent.

He let her keep the sword, saying it was an old one, and that she had earned it. Then, Arthur, Prince of Camelot, had walked away.

Their destiny was over.

With the last of her coin, Merlyn bought a horse for her mother. It was a simple pack horse, but it would get her home a bit more comfortably. And now, standing in the early dawn light, they prepared to ride home. With a last hug, Gaius too left her side.

The echo of horses came down the stone street, and Merlyn couldn’t imagine who was up at this hour.

“My lady?”

Morgana grinned down from her white steed, dressed in an immaculate riding outfit. Gwen, next to her on a chestnut mare, was similarly dressed.

Merlyn stared at them, tears pricking at her eyes.

“What--what are you doing here?”

It was Gwen who answered,

“We are coming with you.”

Merlyn glanced between her two friends, “but why?”

“Honestly, Merlyn, after all the times you have helped us?” Morgana shook her beautiful head of hair, “we are returning the favor.”

Merlyn grinned, wiping the tears from her face.

“...thank you.”

And just like that, Merlyn had a bit of hope again.

* * *

It was a long day of riding, but the three women chatted away the time. Hunith was quiet, though Merlyn expected her mother was not happy with Morgana’s presence.

At dusk, they stopped to make camp, Gwen and Merlyn quickly setting everything up. Morgana insisted that Hunith sit and talk with her, and Merlyn smiled gratefully at her friend. Her mother had insisted on returning home, though Gaius had protested. But Merlyn had gotten her stubborn streak from her mother, and so Hunith won. But she was clearly exhausted from the trip.

It was that evening when Merlyn was at last alone with her mother. Gwen and Morgana had fallen asleep, and Merlyn curled into her mother’s side, eyes on the dying fire. With a quick spell, the fire grew, and Hunith patted her arm.

“They should not be here. Especially Lady Morgana.”

Merlyn snorted, “you try talking her out of something. She has made up her mind.”

But Hunith only shook her head, “but it is too dangerous. Kanen and his men will not care that you are women. And I worry what would happen if they discovered the King’s ward in our village.”

Merlyn grabbed her mother’s hand, “Morgana can take care of herself. As can Gwen.”

Hunith nodded, face pensive in the firelight. The bruises were fading, but Merlyn felt a pit in her stomach just thinking of them. Her magic flared, the same protective surge she had when Arthur was in danger.

“I am going to make him pay for what he did to you.”

Hunith turned, grasping Merlyn’s hand, “You must be careful, Merlyn. No one can find out about you.”

Merlyn nodded, “they never do.”

* * *

Arthur stumbled down to the main hall, hunger getting the best of him. All day he had felt listless, and it was driving him mad as to why. Nothing had managed to distract him, and it was as if the hours had trickled by. She had not been gone a full day, and already Arthur felt a piece of him was gone. This was ridiculous!

The guards pulled open the hall doors, and Arthur nodded at them. The main table was empty, save for his father and a few advisers. Nodding to the men, Arthur sat to the right of his father, servants instantly appearing with food and wine.

Uther was speaking to Lord Parkin, and Arthur listened to their conversation as he ate. But the taxation of the lower farms was hardly interesting conversation.

“So, my boy, how is the shoulder.”

Arthur set down his fork, “fine, father. I trained with the knights this morning and I am glad to say it is hardly sore.”

Uther nodded, taking a sip of wine.

“Father, where is Morgana? I have not seen her all day.”

He nodded to the empty seat across from him. Morgana was not one who took her meals alone. And despite her love of attention, she was never this late to a meal.

Uther waved his hand, “She went hunting.”

Arthur made a face, “Morgana? Hunting?”

Uther nodded, “she said she was in need of some fresh air and would be back in a few days.”

“And you let her go alone.” Arthur could not believe it.

Uther shrugged, “she took her maid. And she promised not to leave Camelot. And you know how she is, always saying I coddle her too much...”

Taking a bite of food, Arthur tried to make sense of this tale. Surely she had told that to appease Uther, but why? Morgana was not one to go hunting. And to bring Gwen with her? The last time she had gone out alone she had brought Merlyn...

Jumping to his feet, Arthur coughed, choking on his meal. Uther stared at him as he tried to catch his breath. Gods, he was an idiot, Morgana had gone to help Merlyn!

Seeing his father’s surprise, Arthur shook his head, “I don’t like it. I am going after her.”

Uther stared at him, but Arthur knew where his father’s weakness lay. The king nodded, “I would feel better if you did.”

Bowing, Arthur left the table as quickly as he could. He was such an idiot, of course Morgana would go with Merlyn -- and to use a hunting trip as an excuse! It was perfect. Bolting up the flight of stairs, Arthur felt something in his chest release.

* * *

Hours later, and Arthur finally slowed to a walk. It was pitch dark, and though he knew these roads well, he knew it was not fair to push Archimedes like this. The women could not be far now, anyway. It would make sense for them to stop and make camp while still on Camelot soil. If he was lucky, Arthur would spot their fire.

Unease prickled at his skin, if he could find them, then so could anyone. Merlyn had been on a few trips with the knights, and would hopefully know how to hide their trail, but would that be enough? Four women alone in the would be a raiders dream. Arthur felt his cheeks turn red as he remembered that day in the woods. Merlyn stranded in a pool while some oafs made cat-calls at her. His blood boiled remembering it.

The night was loud with sounds of the forest, but Arthur heard nothing that hinted at a campsite. Perhaps it had been foolish of him to rush out at night. He could have just as easily caught up to them in the morning. For all he knew he had passed their campsite without even realizing it.

The moon was full, and that gave him some light to see the path, but he had faith that Archimedes would not lead him astray. The sooner he found the women, the better he would feel.

Archimedes paused, ears flicking to the side, and Arthur was instantly alert. Hand reaching for his sword, Arthur directed the horse with his knees. But the horse only turned his head to the left, heading off the path. Arthur considered grabbing the reins, but something made him pause.

Sniffing at the air, Arthur realized what had caught Archimedes attention. The breeze had shifted, and Arthur could smell the unmistakable presence of horses.

Quietly Arthur slipped off the horse, tying his reins to a tree branch. Pulling his sword from the saddle, Arthur crept deeper into the woods.

The outline of four horses was up to the right, and Arthur grinned. It had to be them. Dying embers revealed several sleeping forms, and Arthur shook his head. It was a good thing he was here, someone needed to keep watch.

A branch broke, and Arthur ducked behind a tree. A figure stepped out of the camp, sword at the ready, but facing in the wrong direction. Arthur grinned.

As quietly as he could, Arthur came up behind the figure. Placing his sword in the center of her back, he watched Merlyn freeze in alarm,

“I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any.”

Merlyn swung around, and Arthur had to jump out of the way of her flailing sword.

“Put that down, Merlyn! You look ridiculous.”

Her sword fell to the ground and Merlyn threw herself at him.

“Arthur!”

Arms wrapped around him, Arthur did his best to keep breathing. He wore his cloak and chain mail, but Merlyn hugged him tightly, as if afraid to let go. Slowly, he patted her on the back, pleasantly surprised by her reaction. The darkness was a blessing, because Arthur knew his face was bright red.

“Thank you, thank you!” she murmured into his chest, and Arthur could hear the emotion in her voice.

When she finally pulled away, Arthur took the risk of keeping her hand in his. Merlyn grinned, her hand gripping his with the same ferocity as her hug.

“Come on, Merlyn. You need to get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story had gotten so far away from me, and is already much longer than I predicted. Yet somehow I have kept Merlyn and and Arthur at arms length, apparently I really meant 'slow build'.  
> But for those of you impatient, I swear Merthur will happen!! As for when, my plan is to swap the Gwen/Arthur storyline...so if you can hold with me until season 2, you will be rewarded.  
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Home is Where the Heart Is II

Gwen grinned at her, and Merlyn returned it. Ever since they had broke camp, Arthur and Morgana had been bickering.

“And how exactly were you planning on aiding the village, Morgana? I doubt highly they are in need of dancing lessons or some silk dresses.”

Morgana tossed her hair, “I know how to fight. And Gwen here is the blacksmith’s daughter. We are not helpless maidens, you know. Neither is Merlyn for that matter.”

Arthur rolled his eyes,

“If you think I am going to let you fight...Uther would kill us both if he found out!”

Morgana smirked, “why? Afraid I will outshine you like when we were children?”

“Than never happened!”

Morgana laughed, and their bickering continued.

Hunith glanced back at the two nobles worriedly, “are they normally like this?”

Merlyn nodded, hiding a grin. But her mother still looked worried.

“At least we were not going to just let her face this on her own.”

Merlyn bit her lip, daring to glance back at Arthur. He did not look happy -- time for her to intercede,

“My lady, that is not...”

Arthur cut her off, “You know I spoke with the King. But my hands were tied. Camelot knights in Cenrod’s land would be an act of war...” Arthur paused, “which is why I am not in my regalia. And besides...”

Merlyn rolled her eyes, they would be at it for some time. She was immensely grateful that her friends had come to aid her, and Arthur’s arrival in the night had meant more to her than anything. But at the moment, she wished she could yell at them to be quiet.

She smiled apologetically to her mother. In her letters Hunith had never seemed to believe that Merlyn had become friends with the King’s ward, or that she had somehow become maid servant to the prince -- but this was more than enough proof.

“Merlyn I do wish you wouldn’t wear trousers. Look at Gwen here, I know she must dress like a proper lady's maid.”

Merlyn rolled her eyes, “that is because she is a lady’s maid. I am not.”

Hunith shook her head, “still, it just does not seem appropriate.”

Gwen laughed, and to Merlyn’s mortification, called back to Morgana.

“My lady! Merlyn’s mother thinks it is improper for her to wear trousers everyday.”

Morgana grinned, and kicking her horse to a trot, left Arthur behind.

“I quite agree, “ Morgana pulled her horse up with Merlyn’s, glancing over to her mother, “I say it to her all time. But she will not budge.”

“Oye!” Merlyn pouted, “that’s not fair. With the duties I have it makes no sense for me to wear skirts...and Arthur doesn’t care what I wear.”

Suddenly brought into the conversation, Arthur looked like a rabbit surrounded by wolves. His mouth opened and closed several times, before he finally shrugged in defeat. Cheeks warm, Merlyn looked away. Why had she brought him into the conversation anyway?

“Well,” Morgana grinned, “I make sure that at public events she is dressed properly. Arthur even bought her a dress.”

Merlyn was certain she was bright red now.

“Oh, did he?” Merlyn knew that tone. Her mother’s surprise was anything but genuine, and that didn’t make any sense. What was her mother thinking?

“When I served as a lady’s maid I never wore anything but skirts.”

“You were a lady’s maid?’

Gwen stole the question from Merlyn’s mouth.

“In a way,” Hunith nodded, a far off smile on her face, “My true duty was a midwife, but I was with the lady so often throughout her pregnancy that I became her second Lady’s maid.”

Merlyn stared at her mother, “You never told me that.”

“I was a midwife for many noble ladies in Camelot. But just that once I also served as a maid.”

Gwen was eager to hear more, and the two swapped tales, leaving Merlyn to think on her own. Hunith had never once mentioned that to her, of that she was certain. And come to think of it, neither had Gaius.

Arthur kicked Archimedes into a trot, and he sped ahead of them, no doubt to get a bearing on their location. Merlyn wanted to go with him.

Gwen and Morgana rode beside her mother, and were now sharing stories of their time together. Merlyn was glad at least, they had moved on from discussing herself. But even their gentle teasing had torn something inside --Merlyn would miss them all the more now.

“He looks just like his mother.”

Hunith said it so casually that at first Merlyn didn’t catch it. Then it was as if the whole forest went silent, like time itself had frozen. Gwen and Morgana looked at her helplessly, and somehow Merlyn kicked her horse forward, pulling up next to her mother’s mount.

“What?” she asked, the word seeming to stick on her tongue.

Hunith nodded to where Arthur had ridden ahead, “He looks like the Queen.”

It was Morgana who asked the question on everyone’s mind, voice unusually quiet, “You knew the Queen?”

Hunith nodded, and Merlyn was sure this was a dream. Almost a year Merlyn had served under Prince Arthur, and her mother was just now mentioning that she had known the Queen? Why had her mother never mentioned it before? How was this possible?

The quick pounding of a horse made them all jump, and Merlyn looked up to Arthur speeding back towards them.

“I see you village," he shouted, unaware of his party's shock, “it is being attacked!”

* * *

 It was a short fight. As soon as Arthur and the others rode in, the bandits were quick to scatter. It was clear they were nothing but men for hire. From their weapons to their fighting style, Arthur could see no formal training or talent. Bandits loved the fight as much as they enjoyed getting paid, but that was as far as their loyalty went. Arthur could use that to his advantage. Kanen, the noble who had caused the trouble, was last to ride off, but Arthur knew he would be back.

Looking around the small village, Arthur could see why Merlyn had wanted to leave. The small number of villagers, huddled outside of their small homes, stared at him, unsure of his presence.

He needed to speak to them,

“Merlyn!”

Where was that girl? He had lost track of her in the fight, last seeing her running at a bandit twice her size. Surely, she hadn’t been injured?

Spotting her, his fear was replaced with annoyance, she was talking to a villager, “Merlyn!”

She glanced back towards him, ”One moment, Sire.”

“Now, Merlyn. Gather the villagers.” Arthur turned, but not before noticing the villager try and take Merlyn's hand.

But Merlyn must have shook the man free, because she ran past Arthur, and quickly gathered the small village together. Seeing her, many of the villagers relaxed and came forward on their own. Others, Merlyn greeted and comforted, coaxing them out of their sad little homes. Arthur counted maybe twenty people in all, not including the few children he had spotted.  

Morgana and Gwen at his side, Arthur pointed in the direction the bandits had run.

“This was only a small victory. Kanen and his men will return, “Arthur stared at the people before him, seeing their exhaustion and fear, “but we will be ready for him. I have fought men like him before--”

“Is anyone else, wondering who this is?”

It was the young man who had been speaking to Merlyn.

Arthur nodded, “I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, and I --”

“Yeah, and I’m Prince William of France,” the man mocked.

It was Hunith who spoke up, slapping the young man’s head, “Quiet, Will. He is who he says. I told you I would bring help, and so I have.”

Instantly the villagers broke out in whispers, glancing at him with awe. Clearly Hunith was an influential woman in Ealdor, and Arthur nodded to her gratefully,

“Yes, I am here to help.”

“You mean to get us killed.”

Will glared at him with a surprising amount of anger, “he's made things worse! Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants!”

Arthur kept his face calm, letting Will yell. Arthur did not like what he said, but he would not quiet a man in his own village. The man was scared and tired, and Arthur knew better than anyone how fear clouded judgement.

“This is your village,” Arthur nodded towards Will, “what would you have us do?

Will looked surprised, and if anything, more frustrated by Arthur’s diplomatic gesture.

“We can't fight against Kanen...” he finally said, “He has too many men.”

Arthur nodded, “So what's the alternative?

“Give him what he wants.”

The villagers broke out yelling, and Arthur was glad to hear that most seemed against Will’s idea.

It was time to settle their doubts.

Arthur looked out at the small village, letting them see his confidence as a sign of hope. He was a leader, and leaders did not show fear.

“He has done this before, and no doubt will do it again. The only way Kanen can be stopped is if you stand up to him.”

But Will shook his head,

“No. You just want the honor and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you!” Will shook off the arm of an older villager, still glaring at Arthur, “go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!”

Arthur clenched his teeth, no one spoke to him like that.

“Will, stop it!”

Merlyn. She was there in the crowd, and Arthur watched as she tugged at Will’s arm, pulling him aside. He could not hear what they said, but it seemed not even she could get through, and Will finally stormed off.

The crowd was back to muttering against themselves, and Arthur sighed. He would have to do this slowly.

* * *

Arthur had shaken hands with every man in the village, and that was not many. And none of them were soldiers. This would not be an easy task, but at the very least, Arthur had their support.

Looking around he realized Merlyn had disappeared, and he was unsure of what to do now. Several small homes surrounded him, but he was unsure which belonged to Hunith. Even Morgana and Gwen had disappeared.

Hearing a horse whiny, Arthur headed in that direction. He needed to take care of his horse before anything else.

A sorry excuse for a barn was where Arthur found Archimedes. But his tack had been removed and he had also been brushed down. He smiled, even though she was no longer his servant, it was evident that Merlyn had cared for his horse.

“I just can’t believe it, you really work for that stuck-up prince.”

Arthur froze, that had sounded like Will. That peasant really did not like him.

“He is a good man!”

Peeking outside of the barn, Arthur spotted Merlyn brushing down Morgana’s white steed. Will stood on the other side, holding the reins. Flora’s tail whipped back and forth, clearly aware of the tension between the people near her.

“He is going to get us all killed!”

Merlyn threw down the brush and he knew from her stance that she was beyond annoyed.

“He came here to help. As a favor to me!”

Arthur knew he should leave. If they brought Flora into the barn it would give him away, and that would win him no favors with Will or Merlyn. But he stayed frozen in place, patting Archimedes absently. He did not like anyone yelling at Merlyn, only he was allowed to do that.

Will laughed bitterly, “Some favor. Kanen is going to return with more men and I bet your Prince won’t be on the front line when they arrive.”

Arthur was offended, but Merlyn’s expression only softened, her hand reaching out to him, “Will, this is not about your father.”

“I know that!” Will shouted, flinching away, “it’s about you, abandoning us.”

Merlyn's hand snapped back, as if burned,

“I came back!”

Will huffed, “you never had to leave.”

Merlyn looked away, her whole body tense, “I couldn’t stay here, I wanted more... and you could have come with me”

Arthur’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I can see you have done just fine without me. Servant to the prince, how lucky you are.”

“What’s wrong, Will?”

“You, Merlyn! I just can’t believe it! You left to go have an adventure, to find yourself, and now look at you -- no better than a skivvy.”

“Will!”

Arthur’s hand was on his sword, anger pooling in his blood. How dare that bastard even hint about Merlyn --

Someone grabbed his arm, and Arthur was forced back. Morgana shook her head at him. Slowly he took a step back into the shadows of the barn, jaw clenched.

“Honestly Merlyn, even I know that it is unusual for a prince to have a maid servant.”

“Will...” Merlyn’s voice had a warning in it.

Morgana’s grip was tight on his arm, and Arthur forced himself to breathe.

Will laughed bitterly, “You know the stories about noblemen, Merlyn, why else would he have a female servant? Think about it, all he--”

Merlyn’s fist knocked Will back several feet, and Flora snorted in alarm.

“How dare you, Will. How dare you...”

It was a long moment before someone spoke again.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair...” Will rubbed at his cheek, voice quiet, “I just missed you so much. And now it’s like I don’t even know you.”

Merlyn had picked up the brush again, though she had yet to use it. Flora bumped Merlyn, and the girl patted her nose,

“What do you mean?”

The pain in Merlyn’s voice was too much, and Arthur focused on Morgana’s fingers digging into his arm.

But Will only shook his head, and walked away again. What was his problem?

Merlyn yelled after him, but he did not look back.

After a while, Merlyn took up Flora’s reins, whispering something to the horse. Immediately Arthur was shoved out of the barn with a disapproving glare from Morgana.

“I can be caught here”, she whispered, pointing him to one of the houses, “You can’t.”

An odd feeling in his stomach, Arthur snuck out of the barn before Merlyn entered with Flora. He had much to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently in New Zealand!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> ~be jealous~
> 
> ...therefore I have had no time to write/ access to wifi  
> so my chapters will be delayed until my return  
> but it has given me lots of ideas :-)


	23. Home is Where the Heart Is III

Two days passed quickly as Merlyn helped Arthur train the villagers in basic combat. It was not much time, but Arthur knew how to invoke confidence, and the villagers were eager to learn. The main focus, however, was on defense. The challenge of keeping the villagers safe against a horde of bandits was not something Arthur had ever had ever been trained in, he only knew how to lead knights against other knights. But he had worked out a plan, and Merlyn was touched by his concern. The villagers could sense it as well, and though they were not strong or fast, their confidence only grew under Arthur’s tutelage.

The only one who had not participated was Will.

Waking up in her old home was an odd experience, waking up next to Arthur was an unnerving one. He was careful to be respectful of her mother, but Arthur had no problems complaining to her about sleeping on the floor. Hunith had offered her bed, but Arthur was a gentleman, and had graciously denied it. Morgana too said she was happy to sleep on the floor. His complaining was for Merlyn’s benefit, as if he were trying to keep up the charade of their master and servant banter.

Watching him now, as he slept a few feet from her, made her heart ache. Merlyn would miss him the most.

Sitting up, she looked over and found Gwen awake as well. They were used to waking early, and quietly tiptoed away from their high-born friends.

Gwen was happy to help Hunith with the morning meal, and Merlyn was ordered to get firewood.

Once outside, Merlyn took a deep breathe of the fresh air, hoping today would not end in bloodshed.

“What are you doing?”

Merlyn smiled, turning towards a familiar figure, “getting firewood.”

Will looked hopeful, like the friend she remembered. Maybe he was ready to talk again.

“But why the axe?” he motioned to the weapon in her hands, “We both know you don’t need it.”

Merlyn grinned, “and that worked out so well last time. I nearly killed Old Man Simmons!”

Will nodded seriously, “Nearly. Instead you just made him meaner.”

Merlyn reached for a fallen branch, giggling.

“That’s what I never understood,” Will handed her a pile of sticks, “I never would have told a soul. So why did you leave?”

Chest tightening, Merlyn continued to search for kindling, smile fading, “You know why...my mother was afraid of me being discovered--”

“And so she sent you to Camelot. The one kingdom where magic is forbidden. Yes, that made a lot of sense.”

“She sent me there because she knew someone who could teach me how to use my gift!”

Will shook his head,

“You’re still in danger of being caught.”

Merlyn didn’t respond. She loved her life in Camelot, and the danger of her secret had meant little once her destiny had been revealed. At least serving Arthur had given her magic a purpose.

“He doesn’t know, does he? Your Prince.”

Merlyn avoided his gaze, clutching the kindling to her chest.

“I thought so.”

Will’s voice was bitter, “Because what would happen if he found out? He would kill you!”

With a cry Merlyn threw the kindling, magic coursing through her veins, “Stop it, Will!”

The forest fell silent, and thankfully so did Will. He stared at her in shock. Staying behind in Ealdor was a hard decision, but having him there had made the decision easier. But looking at him now, Merlyn didn’t feel that same comfort.

It was a few moments before he spoke again,

“I’m sorry... I’m just worried about you, is all.”

Merlyn took a breath, “It’s my life, Will. And Arthur is a good man. He may seem pompous and arrogant but he is a good person. He truly wants to help people and do good, and he will be a great king someday...but no, I haven’t told him. But someday -- someday I will tell him the truth. Because I trust him.”

Now it was Will who sounded hurt, “You’re right, I don’t like him. Because he’s changed you.”

Merlyn looked up, surprised.

“You told me you didn’t want that kind of life... but I see you now, serving him, obeying him, you’re practically his wife...”

Merlyn stared at him.

“You were happy to do all of that for him...but not for me?”

* * *

Someone kicked his side, and Arthur jolted awake.

“Merlyn,” he groaned, blinking tiredly.

“Nope, it’s me.” Morgana grinned down at him, “come on. Hunith’s got breakfast.”

Glaring at his foster sister, Arthur sat up, back and shoulders stiff. He was amazed Merlyn had spent her life sleeping on the ground. A few more nights like this and Arthur wouldn’t be able to stand. Climbing to his feet, Arthur grabbed for his armor, looking around for Merlyn.

“Here, Sire.”

His servant -- no, Arthur caught himself, she was not his servant anymore.

Merlyn ducked in through the back door, dumping a pile of kindling next to the smoking fire. Nimble as ever, she was instantly at his side, helping with his armor. He nodded tiredly, heading over to where the women stood. Morgana and Gwen sat at the table, eating breakfast with Hunith.

Merlyn seemed antsy, and with a quick hug from her mother, headed for the open door,

“I’m just going to go...check on the horses.”

Morgana met his eye, and quickly followed Merlyn outside. Arthur did not have time to wonder what was going on, because Hunith appeared before him with a steaming bowl of....something.

“Here, Sire.”

Arthur grinned, taking the bowl. That was another thing Arthur had never realized. Farmers only ate what they grew, and as such, for the past few days they had dined on porridge and ever-thinning vegetable soup. It was unbearable.

He swallowed as much of it as he could, sighing in relief when Hunith disappeared.

“Here.” Shoving the bowl at Gwen, he ducked out the door.

Strolling around the small village, Arthur made sure to say hello to everyone he saw. This was a finer lesson that ever a tutor had tried to instill in him. Arthur had never truly seen the way the rest of the world lived, and already it had him thinking of improvements. There were many villages in Camelot like this one, and Arthur knew he could help them. Merlyn was right to call him a spoiled prince, this whole trip had made him see things in a different light. Pausing at the edge of the forest, Arthur kept his eye open for the bandits return.

“Sire!”

Arthur turned, surprised to see Guenevere hurrying after him. And she was holding the bowl of porridge. She marched right up to him, and shoved the bowl into his hands.

“Hunith made you some food. You will eat it.”

Arthur blinked at her.

“Food is scarce for these people, you shouldn't turn your nose up at it. Did you forget why we are here? Kanen is stealing their food!” Gwen gestured to the bowl, “this food is all they have!”

Arthur stared her.

Shocked by her own forwardness, Gwen stepped back, “I’m so sorry, Sire. I did not mean...shouldn't've spoken to you like that. I'm sorry. I’m so sorry--”

“No.” Arthur took a step towards the servant, “No, you’re right. Thank you, Guenevere. “

Arthur wasn’t sure which of them was more embarrassed

Breaking the silence, Arthur grinned at the her, “you’ve gotten braver. The only servant brave enough to chastise me is Merlyn. I fear she is rubbing off on you.”

Gwen blushed, “If I may, Sire, Merlyn has changed you as well.”

Arthur looked at her questioningly.

“You’re much nicer, now, Sire.” Gwen grinned, “I mean...you have more patience. Before you would have put me in the stocks for talking back to you.”

Arthur laughed.

A scream from the village had the two spinning around. Gwen grabbed the bowl of porridge, and he nodded, taking off at a run.

Sword out, Arthur bolted to the village center, where he found the commotion. A woman sobbed as she pulled a man from his horse, an arrow lodged in his back. Heart sinking Arthur realized it was Matthew, the man he had sent to patrol the boundary.

An old man helped the sobbing woman pull Matthew from his horse, but stumbled over to Arthur, clutching a paper in his hand.

“It was on the arrow.” The old man whispered.

It was a short note, a warning to scare the village, and Arthur did not bother reading it aloud. Crumpling it in his fist, Arthur knew he had to act now,

“Kanen sends this as a warning. He means to scare you into submission --”

“You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!”

Arthur grimaced, Will stood in the crowd, pointing his finger accusingly.

“You're sending them to their graves! You killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this a battle that can't be won?”

Suddenly Merlyn stood between them, “This was not his fault.”

Arthur felt a surge of some emotion course through him. She was defending him,

“This isn't about Arthur, this is about your friends-- your family. If we stand together we can beat Kanen! Are you really going to abandon them?”

But Will would not budge, and he glared at Arthur before looking back at Merlyn, “what, like you did?”

She stepped back, and automatically Arthur grabbed her shoulder in support. He wasn’t sure of Merlyn and Will’s relationship, but he knew enough to see that his words had been a slap in the face.

Spinning around, Merlyn pulled at his arm, eyes red, “You must talk to them. Remind them why we are doing this. Mathew’s death will have scared them, but you can make them believe. Please Arthur, you must!” Merlyn was distraught, but there was also anger in her voice, “We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. We're going to fight, and we're going to win.”

These men were not soldiers. Kanen would come tomorrow in full force, and he feared Will was right. He was leading these people to their death. But she sounded so desperate, staring up at him.

“Please, Arthur.”

* * *

The next morning Merlyn awoke before dawn, amazed she had slept at all. Arthur had slept with his sword between them, and she carefully lifted it out of the way. Though he had told the village Kanen would attack in daylight, Arthur had been hesitant to fall asleep, keeping watch at the door. Pulling on her boots, Merlyn rolled up her blanket and tied her hair back. The feeling in her stomach was like nothing she had ever felt. 

Arthur had rallied the village like she knew he could. His plan of defense was a good one, and Morgana had convinced him to allow the women to fight, which meant their numbers were doubled -- but Merlyn could see the truth. It was not enough.

She had decided to use magic. If she was to be stuck in Ealdor, if she had to leave Arthur for good, then why bother hiding her abilities. Arthur had asked the villagers to find the courage within, to find every last ounce of strength -- and she would do just that.

She watched Arthur sleep, eyes prickling with tears she refused to shed. Today she would be saying goodbye to him. She only hoped he would not hate her for it.

* * *

 

The village was alive with noise, but Arthur focused on the man before him. Arthur swung his sword in an arc, forcing the bandit to stumble back. The man was good with the blade, but Arthur was better. It was an easy kill, and Arthur swung around looking for the nobleman. If he could kill Kanen, the bandits would flee.

What he saw was something else.

A wind unlike any other was whipping through the village. It spun around men with incredible power, knocking them down. But it only attacked the bandits. Arthur’s blood ran cold as he realized what was happening. Someone was using magic.

Running through the village he saw the wind whipping mercilessly at the bandits, sending the remaining men fleeing. The villagers cheered and many chased after their attackers, unconcerned that nature was taking their side.

He spotted two figures standing in the center of the road, motionless during all of this chaos and he knew one of them was the source. Arthur felt like he had been stabbed, one of the figures was Merlyn. He would recognize her anywhere.

But so did Kanen. With a yell Arthur ran, fighting off Kanen before he could reach the two figures. Kanen was furious, but he also looked afraid. Easily Arthur blocked an attack, shoving the man back and going on the offensive. It was almost too easy when Arthur ran the man through. Arthur had seen children with more courage.

The wind had disappeared, but Arthur knew what he had seen. Leaving Kanen in the dirt, he marched to where Merlyn and Will stood.

“Who did that?”

Sword pointed at them, Arthur ignored the frightened look on Merlyn’s face. Magic was not forbidden in this kingdom, but Arthur could not let this pass. He had to know,

“Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen.”

Arthur glared at Merlyn, and the fear in her eyes made his stomach drop. No, it could not be her, it just couldn’t --

“Look out!”

Arthur was knocked aside, and his anger turned to shock. Will stood before him, swaying on his feet, crossbow bolt in his chest.

Merlyn was screaming, but Arthur couldn’t move. Will had saved his life. The peasant who had so loudly protested Arthur’s presence, the man who had been so adamant that their mission was going to fail -- he had taken the arrow.

“No! No, Will! No!”

Blinking up at Arthur, Will smiled like he was drunk and fell to his knees. He seemed unaware of Merlyn trying to keep him upright or of her screams. He just kept staring at Arthur.

“That’s twice I saved you,” the boy coughed, his voice almost amused.

Arthur found his voice, “what?”

Will smirked, hands gesturing weakly at the chaos around them, “I am the sorcerer.”

Merlyn screamed as he collapsed. 


	24. Labyrinth

It had been a week since their return to Camelot and Arthur had seen no improvement in his servant. She was in mourning, and Arthur did not know how to help her. Merlyn spent more time with Morgana and Gwen, but since her chores were completed, Arthur could not find an excuse to stop her. He recognized what she was feeling, but he was not sure why. It was not just that she mourned for her friend, for some reason Merlyn felt guilty.

Arthur still did not know how to feel about Will. The peasant had been a sorcerer, and yet his actions had saved the village. It was a natural instinct to fear anyone using magic, but even as Arthur thought back, he did not fear Will. He could understand a man wanting to protect his home. It also explained why Will had disliked Arthur. Sorcerer or not, the man had saved his life, and Arthur was happy to leave it behind him.

He only wished Merlyn would return to her normal self.

Morgana had advised him to be gentle with her, and to let Merlyn get it out of her system. Morgana would not share what she knew, but she was sure Merlyn would recover soon enough. And so Arthur treated Merlyn like normal, and day by day her smile came back.

* * *

“Merlyn,” Arthur whispered, waving to her.

Rolling her eyes, she crept up beside him, “what?”

He pointed through the brush, “there is something down there.”

“Okay...”

“We will surround it. You go down there,” he pointed towards a rock formation, “and flush it towards us.”

“It could be dangerous!”

Arthur grinned at her, “could be.”

Glaring at him, Merlyn stood and surveyed her surroundings. All day she had been out here with Arthur and his men, how much more game did they need? Gods, she hated hunting.

Ducking through the brush, Merlyn made no effort to be stealthy, hoping the creature would run off. Recalling her encounter with the griffin, Merlyn stayed alert, several spells at the ready. She was surrounded by a group of knight, but that did not make her feel any safer. She did not want to repeat that adventure.

Climbing down from the rocks, Merlyn did her best not to slip as she landed. Seeing a large stick, she carefully bent down and grabbed the weapon. Merlyn wiped her hair from her face, keeping her movements slow.

But there was nothing there. Perhaps she had managed to scare it off. Sighing in relief, Merlyn turned around, glad to bring the disappointing news back to Arthur.

Then it stepped out of the tree line. The most incredible creature she had ever seen.

The unicorn stepped through the brush, it’s white coat unblemished by dirt or leaves. Merlyn could hardly breathe as it came towards her. Dropping the stick, Merlyn raised her hand out to the magical creature, not even daring to blink. It’s nose bumped her hand, and for a split second she felt the most incredible happiness flow through her veins.

Like a dream, Merlyn stroked the unicorns neck, in awe at the power she could feel. It was as if she had forgotten what pain and sorrow felt like, as if the grief she had been carrying had simply been wiped from her soul -- Merlyn felt whole again.

A branch broke, and it was as if a cold water had been dumped on her head.

“No, no, no,” she whispered, “you have to leave! Now! They are going to kill you!”

The twang from a bow sounded, and Merlyn stared in horror as blood seeped from the unicorn’s neck. The creature stumbled, and Merlyn fell with it, cradling it’s head.

“Ah ha, a unicorn!”

Tears streamed down her face, she looked up to see Arthur climbing down the rock. Landing before her, he laughed in victory,

“A unicorn!”

Merlyn stroked the unicorns head, feeling a part of her soul disappear, “what have you done?”

* * *

Arthur took off his vest and belt, digging around for a looser tunic. He was going to train with the men, but the day was growing into a warm one, and he needed something lighter to wear. Slipping off his tunic, Arthur pulled open the cabinet, tossing the shirt on the screen for later.

The chamber door opened, and Arthur didn’t look up, “Merlyn, where are all my old tunics? the blue one or the--”

“Bottom shelf, sire.”

Arthur pulled out the faded blue shirt. Pulling it on, he paused again,

“Boots are by your bed.”

Arthur nodded, he had kicked them off there yesterday. Merlyn never even looked up from her chores, collecting the plates and goblets from breakfast. She was still not acting herself. Heading to the bed, he sat, and reached underneath for the boots.

“I am going out on a patrol to the lower villages today, but I think I will take out Ambros, so he will need to be brushed and his tack cleaned...,” finding one boot Arthur pulled it on, glancing back to find Merlyn at the window.

“What is it Merlyn?”

She looked over at him with a sad expression, “why did you have to kill it?”

Arthur groaned, “the unicorn? Honestly Merlyn, don’t be such a girl. It was a rare find! what was I supposed to do? Make it my pet?”

She looked out the window, and he rolled his eyes. She had been slowly improving each day since their return from Ealdor, but all of that had ended yesterday. But Arthur was proud of his kill, and she would not make him feel guilty about killing some magical creature while on a hunt. That was the definition of a hunt!

“It wasn’t doing any harm, and you know what Gaius said--”

“Gaius should know better than to believe old legends,” Arthur dug around for his other boot, “Merlyn it is done. Please leave it -- augh! Merlyn!” Arthur tossed his boot at her, which she managed to duck, “there are rat droppings under my bed! A rat!”

Her pitiful expression only aggravated him, and he marched over, grabbing the boot from the floor, “honestly, where is your head? Get rid of it -- and then scrub the floors!”

Stuffing his foot in the boot, Arthur stormed out of his chambers, “and don't forget about Ambros!”

Before he knew it Arthur was in the armory, barking orders at his men. Slipping on a leather padded vest, he led the knights out into the field.

An hour into drills, and Arthur felt calm again. Women were a frustrating lot, Merlyn most of all. He would not feel bad for yelling at her, after all keeping his chambers clean was her duty. She was after all, a servant. Arthur shook his head, he had to remember that. In the end, Merlyn was just his servant.

Wiping at his brow, Arthur called for the men to break. It was turning into a very warm spring day, and with a wave Arthur called over a stable boy with buckets of water. Drinking his fill, Arthur happily took off the leather vest.

A sweaty arm clasped his shoulders, and Sir Thomas grinned at him, “Yesterday was a great hunt, my lord, let us hope we can do it again soon.”

Arthur nodded in agreement, finally someone who understood.

“Aye,” Sir Leon agreed, “it had been a good hunt before we found the unicorn, but that was a lucky find.”

Sir Thomas snorted, shoving Arthur, “not too surprising, aye, my lord?”

Arthur looked at Leon, confused.

But Sir Thomas only grinned, taking a drink from the bucket, “I might do that myself next time, bring my Marianne out into the woods, see if a unicorn finds her.”

Instantly the men went quiet.

Leon’s eyes darkened, though he kept his voice light, “I would take care of that tongue, Sir Thomas...unless of course you mean to imply something about your prince. And as for Merlyn, she may be a servant, but she is for more useful than you. ”

Leon’s threat hung in the air, and Arthur was grateful his second in command was there. Arthur kept his face still, though his blood boiled. Sir Thomas gulped, and quickly bowed in apology,

“My lord, I meant no offense...I, um...”

“I think a quick lap should quiet that tongue of yours,” Leon raised his eyebrows, and Arthur nodded in agreement. Shamefaced, Sir Thomas bowed again, and took off at a run.

“At least the unicorn didn’t find Thomas,” one of the knights finally broke the silence, “it would have run screaming.”

Quiet laughter echoed through the men, but Arthur was not one of them.

Reminding the knights of the patrols in the nearby villages, Arthur turned on his heel and left.

He felt like he was bursting at the seams, how had it never occurred to him? The unicorn had gone right up to her! Merlyn was a maiden!

* * *

She had not found the rat. It had hid itself well, and while she could have used magic, it felt too much like hunting. She did however, use magic to scrubs the floors. As if she had time to do that, with all of her other chores.

But grooming the horses was one thing she did not mind. It was calming work, and the stable boys were happy to let her do it. Ambros was a chestnut gelding, not as big as Archimedes, but fast and agile, and the reason Arthur preferred him for patrols. Entering the barn, she nodded at the stable boys, explaining she needed Ambros’ tack and saddle. Two of them ran off to fetch it and the third followed her to Ambros’ stall.

“And do you need your horse prepared as well?”

Merlyn looked at the boy, “what?”

The stable boy motioned towards the stalls, “Theia. The prince arranged it that the mare was to be yours alone.”

Merlyn blinked at him, “for when I accompany him.”

“No...” the boy shook his head, “she was paid for in full under your name. She is yours.”

She stared at the boy.

The two other stable boys arrived, and Merlyn gently took the tack and saddle from their small hands. Ambros lipped at her sleeve, and she patted his head absently. But her mind was stuck on one thought. Arthur had bought her a horse.

She peeked over the stalls to where Theia’s ears flicked back and forth, and a smile broke out on her face.

But how had he known? Theia was the horse she tried to ride whenever she accompanied the prince, and it was also the horse she had taken to Ealdor. But he always seemed too busy yelling at her than take notice of the horse she rode.

Arthur had been in a strange mood all week since their return, but then again, so had she. But still, to buy her a horse? What did it mean?

Merlyn grinned, “our master isn’t so bad, is he?”

Ambros shook his mane, waiting to be groomed. Grabbing the bucket, Merlyn ducked out of his stall. That horse was as vain as Arthur. But still, she could not help the warmth spreading inside her chest.

Setting down the bucket, Merlyn grabbed the pump with two hands, using her full strength to push it up and down.

But what fell into the bucket was not water.

“Hey,” she called over to the nearest stable boy, “this pump is not working, go fetch me water from the well.”

The boy ran off, and Merlyn picked up the bucket with a sigh. Sticking her hand inside Merlyn dumped the sand onto the stone floor.

* * *

 “So you don’t think it’s odd?”

Guais shrugged, mixing various things together over an open flame, “I think it’s odd, yes. But not enough to worry the king over.”

“So you don’t think magic is involved.”

With a sigh, Gaius finally looked up at her, “Merlyn, it may surprise you, but not every problem with Camelot involves magic. Sometimes things just happen. ”

Merlyn bit her lip, perhaps she was looking for trouble. After all, it was just the one pump that had gone dry.  

“But you said that killing a unicorn was bad luck.”

The physician nodded absently, not looking up from his work, “Yes, but the bad luck would only affect the one who killed it. And I do not see Arthur suffering from an unusual ailment.”

Sighing Merlyn stood and paced, unsure why she was still nervous. She had reread the legends herself, but they were vague at best.

Guais interrupted her thought process, “Shouldn’t you be serving the prince his supper?”

“Not yet, he is out on patrol. I was just about to go set up his bath.”

Gaius grinned, “then let us hope that you do not have to fill it with sand.”

Merlyn snorted, “a grumpy and stinky prince, that would be terrifying.”

With a tired sigh, she turned to the door, waving to Gaius as she left. The air had cooled but the skies were still a light purple, the sun fighting to stay in the sky for as long as possible. Summer did not want to end.

Hoof beats sounded, and Merlyn turned to see a group riding hard and fast. And they were heading straight for the castle. The fading light revealed their red capes, and yet Merlyn stepped back in fear.

One rider split from the group, and headed in her direction.

“Sire, what is it?”

Arthur pulled to a hasty stop.

“Gaius” he panted, “bring Gaius to my father, now.”

Merlyn nodded.

“What’s wrong?”

The look he gave her chilled Merlyn to the bone.

“The crops” he whispered, “all the crops have died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, since there have been a few questions, I shall explain.
> 
> In mythology, the only way to catch a unicorn was to send a virgin (maiden) into the forest alone. Unicorns are 'pure' and so would only appear for 'pure' young women.   
> Then, once the unicorn appeared (usually, they would fall asleep in the virgins lap), the hunters would surround it and kill it. Because men are jerks.


	25. Labyrinth II

Two days later all of the wells had gone dry.

Uther enacted a curfew on the city, with a regiment of food allotted to each house. Water was carried in from ponds and lakes, and that too was strictly rationed. But it was not enough. Chaos quickly broke out as people looted and fought over any food they could find. Prices for moldy scraps of bread quickly cost over two gold coins. Camelot was falling apart.

The King was convinced it was magic, and even Gaius had come to the same conclusion. There was no natural reason for crops to die, leaving behind the weeds and grass. Storm clouds would roll over Camelot, but only thunder and lightning ever came from them. It was soon to be autumn, and yet Camelot did not have the supplies to survive another week. Arthur paced in his room, hungry, thirsty, and in shock.

Merlyn’s eyes seemed to follow him everywhere, and Arthur knew what she was thinking. But it was impossible, surely. How did killing a unicorn bring about a famine? Gaius warned that bad fortune would fall the one who felled a unicorn, but legends were for children. If this was magic Arthur would simply kill the sorcerer and all would be solved.

Hearing the city bell ring, Arthur turned away from his window. Uther’s curfew was not something Arthur enjoyed enforcing. The people were suffering, and it killed Arthur that he could not help them more. The winter stores of grain were getting lower as each day passed and if this did not sort itself out soon all of Camelot would suffer terribly. Trekking through the castle, Arthur could see the exhaustion and hunger in everyone he passed.

Guards stood waiting at the castle entrance, and he sent them out into the night, trying to keep the calm in a very worried city.

Heading out himself, Arthur was unsurprised to see a lone figure heading out of the servants entrance.

“Merlyn, did you not hear the bell? It’s after curfew.”

She nodded tiredly, “that’s why I was heading home, Sire.”

Arthur’s retort was cut short as the servants door slammed shut.

“What the..”

Arthur motioned for Merlyn to follow him, but she was already at his side. Together they approached the door, and yet, when she swung it open there was no one there.

Curious, Arthur stepped into the dark hall.

Spotting someone up ahead, Arthur took off at a run, Merlyn right behind.

They were quickly led down various hallways, past the armory and the dungeon, but the mysterious figure had yet to be caught. Finally, Arthur pulled Merlyn to a stop in the wine cellar,

“This doesn’t make sense, how are they avoiding us?”

Merlyn shrugged, trying to catch her breath.

Movement in another room had them instantly alert.

“Stay here,” he whispered, “I will draw them out.”

Taking out his sword, Arthur ducked into the other room. This part of the cellar wrapped around to the stairs, and that was where Merlyn stood. The stranger was trapped.

With a calming breath Arthur jumped out from the doorway -- into another empty room.

A flash of cloth had him running again, and Arthur bounded after the stranger. Turning the corner Arthur collided with a smaller body and on instinct grabbed her waist to keep from falling

Faces inches apart, Merlyn looked up at him nervously. But Arthur had no time for embarrassment, and he quickly released her, spinning around in confusion.

“Merlyn, how did you let him get past you?”

“What? No one passed me!”

Letting out a frustrated cry, Arthur sheathed his sword.

“Damnit! Where the hell--”

Yanking Merlyn behind him, Arthur instantly had his sword out and pointing at the man on the staircase. It was him. The Sorcerer. Arthur was sure of it.

“You!”

The old man nodded, “I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns.”

Arthur felt Merlyn’s inhale of surprise, but he kept his sword level.

“It is forbidden for sorcerers to enter Camelot.”

The old man smiled, unconcerned, “I come with a message for you, Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur swallowed, “Are you the one who has caused this famine?”

“I did not cause this. You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot.”

Arthur felt Merlyn’s hand on his arm, but he refused to lower his sword,

“Me?”

“You slayed the unicorn,” the old man’s gaze was unblinking, “and until you make amends the thing you love most will suffer.”

Arthur was very aware of Merlyn by his side, “w-what?”

“The people of Camelot will suffer unless you can prove yourself worthy.”

Arthur stared at the old man, a chill running down his spine. It could not be possible. Could it?

“What if I just kill you? Will that break the curse?”

Sword high, Arthur lunged, aiming for the ribcage. But the man was gone, and Arthur stumbled onto the staircase. Merlyn was instantly by his side, helping him to his feet.

“You are being tested, Arthur Pendragon,” they swung around, and Arthur glared at the sorcerer. Anhora stood in the far room, unblinking eyes burning into Arthur’s, “If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

Merlyn had gotten no sleep that night. Anhora’s appearance had left Arthur in a strange mood, but it only confirmed Merlyn’s suspicions. Unicorns were not simply magical creatures, they were rare and powerful beings. She had felt the purity of the unicorn herself, and it had been like nothing she had ever experienced. And Arthur had taken it from the world. 

She and Gaius had been hoping for a spell to bring back water to the city, but the curse was a strong one. It was as Gaius feared, Anhora had not cast a spell, and despite what Arthur believed, it would not be solved by his death. Anhora called himself a ‘keeper’, which Gaius explained was a messenger between the magical and human realm. They were spirits in human form. Anhora’s presence meant that this was an ancient curse, a punishment from the gods. And as such, Arthur’s only chance was to make amends.

But Arthur was refusing to see the truth.

“You can’t be serious!”

Merlyn was chilled by the very thought. But Arthur only shook his head, staring out the window at the city he loved. He was angry, but Merlyn knew it was not directed at her,

“What else is he supposed to do?” Arthur sounded broken, “the guards are spread too thin-- not to mention just as hungry as everyone else, and the dungeon is already overflowing. The city is falling apart, and my father needs to keep order.”

Merlyn stared at him, “But to kill them? W-what if they are just a child?”

Arthur punched at the wall, but it was weak, “There is no other solution.”

His laugh was bitter, but she could see the exhaustion in his body. Arthur was used to being well fed, and the past few days had arrived with less and less food. But he did not complain, just stared out his window, going mad.

Merlyn stared at his back, “Yes there is,” she finally said, “You have to do what Anhora said.”

Arthur turned to look at her, eyes glinting in the firelight, “Oh yes, trust the word of a sorcerer. Good idea, Merlyn.”

His tone stung more than is should have.

“Not all people who use magic are bad.”

Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair, “...I know, you’re friend was trying to save his village....and his intentions were good, but...”

Merlyn felt the warmth leave her body, “you still think he was evil?”

If Arthur heard the jolt in her voice, he didn’t react to it,

“No, “ he said finally, “I don’t think he was evil, and I am sorry he died, but I cannot trust a sorcerer. I mean look at what’s happening now -- because of a sorcerer!”

Merlyn felt like she had been thrown against the wall. Will had sacrificed himself, lied for her, and it was all in vain. Arthur still saw magic as the enemy. Her eyes stung, but there was no moisture in her body to form real tears.

“Are you saying that if-if Will stood here now, you would still kill him?”

Arthur was cautious, “I...I don’t know.”

And yet his body language gave him away. His jaw was clenched, and his shoulders stiff. Merlyn knew Arthur better than he did. She could tell his mood under thick armor and across a crowded room --and this was the body language of a sovereign. He was trying to remain emotionless and impartial but all it did was look uncaring.

It was far too similar to Uther.

Will’s voice echoed in her head,

_What would happen if he found out? He would kill you!_

* * *

 “Come on, Merlyn.”

She just stared at him with that terrible sad expression. He had tried so hard not to bring up her friend, but there it was. In the end, sorcery could not be trusted.

“Come on!” he said again, “we’re going back to the wine cellar.”

Her voice was dull, “Why?”

“He may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it.”

Arthur did not wait for Merlyn, too afraid of that sad expression. Leaving his chamber he licked at his lips, each inhale seeming to draw more dust into his lungs. The food scarcity was bad enough, but the lack of water was driving him mad. This would end tonight. Anhora was a sorcerer and killing him would solve the plague on Camelot. It had to.

Merlyn’s footsteps echoed quietly behind him, and though she was silent, Arthur knew what she was thinking. She was disappointed in him.

How ridiculous was that? He was the crown prince of Camelot and yet the opinion of a servant stung more than the hunger in his belly. Clenching his teeth Arthur continued down to the cellar.

“He found us before, now we only need to wait.”

Leaning against a barrel, Arthur crossed his arms, “go wait in the other room, we should spread out.”

Nodding, Merlyn silently left his side. The torchlight gave the cellar a gloomy atmosphere, and Arthur was all too aware of the wine barrels. He knew well enough that wine would not help his thirst, even if it was just to wet his throat. But no, his father had forbid it. Now he only had to wait for the Sorcerer.

It was a few hours later before Arthur finally gave up. The Sorcerer was not coming. With a yawn, Arthur paced the cellar one last time.

“Merlyn,” he called tiredly, “come on. The coward is not showing.”

There was no response.

Instantly his exhaustion disappeared.

“Merlyn!”

Bolting through the cellar, Arthur felt the adrenaline pumping in his blood. Where was she? Had she been taken? Hand on his sword, Arthur shouted for her again.

He found her tucked against the far wall, fast asleep. Hidden from view by the huge barrels of wine. Relieved and embarrassed, Arthur took a steadying breath, of course she would be alright.

Releasing his sword, Arthur stared down at his sleeping servant. He should be angry at her, with any other servant he would have shouted them awake. But in the faded torchlight, Arthur saw the circles under her eyes, and felt a flurry of emotion in his chest. Merlyn was too stubborn for her own good, always pushing herself too far. She looked extremely uncomfortable, propped against the wall, and for a moment Arthur imagined lifting her into his arms, her sleeping form curling into his. But would it be her bed he laid her upon, or his own?

Arthur knew how very dangerous these thoughts were, and told himself that it was his exhaustion and hunger. She was his servant and his friend. But watching her now, sleeping so peacefully, Arthur could not help but be fond of the girl.

A door slammed and running feet down the corridor had Arthur spinning around. The sorcerer!

Yelling to Merlyn, Arthur took off at a run.

Loping through the corridors, Arthur found himself chasing a figure that stayed just out of reach. It was no coincidence.

Footsteps came from behind, and Arthur grinned, “Merlyn”, he yelled, “go left!”

The figure had disappeared again, but Arthur had the man trapped. This part of the cellar was for grain storage, and it had only one other entrance. Hopefully Merlyn would get there first.

Coming to a stop at the cellar door, Arthur took out his sword, steadying his breath.

“Show yourself," Arthur slowly entered the cellar, “it is forbidden to be out after curfew.”

Peeking around a wooden column, Arthur saw Merlyn standing at the south doorway. She only shrugged when he caught her eye, and Arthur grimaced. Where had the man gone?

Movement in the grain bin had Arthur at full alert, and he motioned for Merlyn to come closer.

Sword at the ready, Arthur stepped closer, “This is the crown prince, and I command you to show yourself.”

Panicked breathing was all they heard, the man’s shadow flickering out of the grain bin.

“Now!”

The man who stepped out was not the sorcerer. It was a peasant, dirty and thin. In his hands was a sack of grain.

“Who are you.”

The man swallowed nervously, staring at Arthur’s sword with wide eyes.

“Answer!”

The man jumped, clutching the grain to his chest, “Evan, my lord.”

“You’re stealing grain?” Arthur kept his sword level, “you do know the King decreed the penalty of death to any who is caught stealing food.”

The man shook in fear, “Please my lord, please, my children are starving, they haven’t eaten in two days! I was taking a little...”

Arthur glared at the man, refusing to be moved by his tale. The whole city suffered the same fate.

“And how will your children fare when you are hung for theft?”

The man burst out sobbing.

Throwing the sack onto the stones, the man threw his arms out in apology, “I am sorry, Sire! I was desperate! I know it is wrong to steal but I could not watch them starve! Have mercy, please!”

Arthur stared hard at the man. It was a pitiful thing to see, and yet Arthur knew he would have done the same. It was a dark time that a man could be punished for trying to feed his family. It was the King’s job, it was Arthur’s, to make sure everyone in the kingdom had enough to eat.

Lowering his sword, Arthur nodded at the man, suddenly feeling very tired.

“Go on,” he said, “return to your family.”

The man looked like a startled rabbit, and he glanced between Arthur and Merlyn, unsure. When Arthur’s words finally sunk in the man looked ready to cry again. With a hurried smile, the man bowed low, and hurried out the south entrance.

“Wait.”

Sheathing his sword, Arthur grabbed the small sack of grain. Arthur pressed it into the man’s hands with what he hoped was a comforting smile, “make it last, the famine is not yet over.”

The peasant held his eye, “You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward.”

And then he was gone.

* * *

Merlyn stared at the doorway where the peasant had left. It warmed her heart that Arthur had let the man go. Destiny sure had chosen a good man. Uther would have never been so merciful. Their fight over Will now seemed so long ago, and Merlyn felt a little better. Arthur did not trust sorcerer’s, but there was still time.

But now something else was forming in her chest. Something the peasant had said was stuck in her head, though she could not be sure why.

Arthur sighed tiredly, and turned towards her. But his exhaustion was more than just physical. The curse was hurting Camelot, the thing Arthur loved more than anything.

She smiled at him, “that was kind of you, my lord.”

He rolled his eyes, though his expression was soft “Don’t call me that...what good is a title if I can’t help my people.”

Hesitantly Merlyn took a step closer, wishing she knew how to comfort him, “we will figure this out.”

Arthur nodded absently, glancing at the cellar around them.

“Come on, I will walk you home.”

Merlyn felt her cheeks turn red, but Arthur was already heading out the door. She hurried behind him, smiling shyly at his back.  He hadn’t even brought up the fact that she had fallen asleep in the cellar, and now this? Merlyn shook her head in amazement, following him through the dark castle corridors.

Nodding at the guards they passed, Arthur never once looked back at her, but his pace was slower than normal. Merlyn didn’t even have to ask him to cut through the kitchen, his scuffed boots ducking through the servant's door. The kitchen was quiet, not even the baker was up, and for Merlyn that was good news. There were at least a few hours of sleep to be had.

A mangy dog snored by the fireplace, but that was not what made Arthur stop suddenly.

“Do you hear that?” He whispered, eyes alert.

Merlyn paused, “I don’t --”

Grabbing her hand, Arthur ran through the kitchen, Merlyn stumbling to keep up. He shoved at the heavy kitchen door as if he were a battering ram, and pulled her out into the courtyard as if fire raced at their heels. And only then Merlyn understood why.

It was raining.


	26. Labyrinth III

Merlyn awoke with a smile and damp hair. It had rained all last night and Merlyn had no doubt that all the well’s would be working once again. She had spent the night thinking it over, and now she was sure of it, the peasant from last night had been a test. And Arthur had passed without any difficulty. The drought was over.

Sitting up in bed, Merlyn felt her face grow warm again. She and Arthur had stood out in the pouring rain with hands clasped for what had felt like forever. Arthur had been so happy, laughing up at the stormy skies, and his grip never lessened. They were both fully soaked by the time he finally pulled away, bidding her goodnight. It was so unlike him to be so uninhibited, and Merlyn was once again glad that destiny had brought them together.

Climbing from her bed, Merlyn tip toed to her small desk and the empty bowl that sat upon it.  She had no desire to fetch water from the well, no doubt every person in Camelot would be clamoring in line with their buckets. So, praying to the gods, Merlyn whispered the spell that had not worked in days. Water quickly filled to the brim, and Merlyn squealed with joy, grabbing the bowl eagerly. She gulped the cool liquid down, refilling it three more times before she finally remembered to breathe. Gods, how she had missed water.

Refilling the water bowl, Merlyn scrubbed herself over with the washcloth, wanting to soak up every drip of water into her body. No doubt Arthur would want a bath today. It was only on hunting trips that he would go this long without bathing. Perhaps it would cheer him enough he would believe her story. He would be tested again, and for the sake of Camelot, Arthur could not fail.

Letting her body air dry, Merlyn shook out yesterday's clothes with a sigh, laundry would have to wait. Running a comb through her damp hair, Merlyn looked around at her small wardrobe. Only her outfit from last night was relatively clean from getting soaked in the rain, but the rest of her clothes needed a good scrubbing.

Once dressed, she slipped into the shop, carefully treading past a snoring Gaius. She would surprise him with sweet porridge and tea, his favorite breakfast. The food shortage would be far easier to manage now that there was water to cook with. Checking to see that he was still asleep, Merlyn used magic to speed up the process, her own stomach growling with hunger. Even a small breakfast was good news.

Now all that was left was to convince Arthur that he could end the curse.

* * *

Arthur rolled over, hugging the blanket to his chest. His mouth smacked dryly and his stomach rumbled, but all he wanted to do was stay in bed. Blinking his eyes open, Arthur yelled out in alarm.

“Merlyn!”

She stood over him holding a large bucket.

“Morning, Sire.”

Sitting up, Arthur glared at his servant, “were you going to dump that on me?”

For a moment she looked surprised, then her grin turned mischievous, “I could.”

Arthur smirked at her, “You wouldn’t dare.”

But Merlyn only blushed and stepped back, and Arthur felt his own cheeks turn red. What was he doing? All too aware of his undressed state and her close proximity, Arthur climbed out of the bed and hid behind the screen.

“I-I was just bringing you water, Sire.”

Arthur nodded absently, trying to school his features. Once again his body reacted to her presence, and Arthur was grateful at least his trousers were baggy.

Last night he had gotten caught in the moment, taking her hand in the dark of the kitchen, and then had not wanted to let go. But that could not happen again. He had to be careful, even their silly teasing suddenly had a sexual charge to it...

“Wait, what?”

Arthur ran out from the screen, finally realizing what his servant had said.

Pointing at the bucket, Merlyn grinned, “Arthur, the water is back! It wasn’t just a rain storm, all the well’s are working!”

Running to the window, Arthur saw the crowd of people around the nearest well. They were celebrating.

Grinning, Arthur ran back to the bucket, staring down at the water like it were a rare jewel. Scooping up the water in his bare hands, he drank greedily, splashing water on his face as he did.

Gods, water tasted amazing.

“I guess you don’t need this.”

Merlyn stood next to him smirking, empty goblet in her hand. But Arthur was too happy to be embarrassed. Swiping it from her, he nodded to the empty wine goblet on the table, “bring it here.”

Using the ladle Arthur found on the table, he filled the goblet, handing it to Merlyn. The empty wine goblet he filled for himself.

“Drink.” He commanded, as Merlyn just stared at the goblet he had given her. Tapping his goblet with hers, Arthur eagerly drank more. Merlyn, he noted, drank just as eagerly.

When the bucket was empty, Arthur finally sat down and ate his breakfast. The water had given Merlyn new life, and she chatted idely as she did her chores. Her lips were bright red from the water, and her cheeks were flushed, Arthur had to stop staring.

She seemed unaware, informing him that she had already arranged for a bath to be brought up, for which Arthur was grateful. Being clean again would give him the strength to deal with what truly mattered right now.

Looking down at his meager breakfast, a small bowl of porridge and a wrinkled apple, Arthur had to face facts. His people could not survive the upcoming winter, the food shortage had to be dealt with. He needed to find the sorcerer.

“After my bath, prepare the horses, we are going into the woods.”

Merlyn looked up from her chores, “Sire?”

“Camelot cannot survive without food for the winter, so we are going to go find the sorcerer.”

Dropping the basket of dirty clothes, Merlyn’s expression changed, “Sire, killing Anhora won’t solve the curse.”

“Merlyn, he caused this, therefore his death will--”

“No!” Merlyn shook her head, “Arthur do you not realize why the water came back?”

Arthur looked at her.

“It was because of the peasant from last night.”

Arthur shook his head, “The one we caught stealing?”

Merlyn nodded, “Anhora said you would be tested. He said you would have to prove your worth. And last night when you gave the thief the sack of grain, what did he say to you?"

Arthur thought back, “he thanked me.”

“He said your kindness would bring it’s own reward...and after that is when the rain started falling,“ She bit her lip, “because you passed the test.”

Staring at his servant, Arthur wanted nothing more than to deny what she had said. His father had told him since childhood that sorcerers were not to be trusted. It was the one truth he thought he would die believing. But recently Arthur had encountered magic that did align with his father’s fears.

“So...If I pass another one of his tests, the food will magically return.”

Merlyn nodded hesitantly, “I believe so.”

A knock at the door, and Merlyn ran to let in a parade of servants. Several carried in the wooden bath tub, others trailed behind with buckets of steaming water.

Waiting until they had cleared out, Arthur had time to think. His father would never forgive him for working with a sorcerer. But water had returned to the city, and Merlyn’s explanation made more sense than any he could come up with on his own.

Standing from the table, Arthur headed to the screen to change. Merlyn watched him from the corner, her blue eyes digging into his back. Tossing his night clothes over the screen he made the decision,

“Prepare the horses, we are going to find the sorcerer. And whatever task he would have me do, I will.” 

* * *

 

With a yell, Arthur attacked. But the thief only grinned, disappearing into thin air.

“Why did you try to kill this man?”

Spinning around, Arthur pointed his sword at Anhora, “You! this was your doing?”

The sorcerer didn’t even flinch, “This was a test to see what is truly in your heart.”

Arthur swallowed, but his anger overpowered his fear, “you’re little trick proves nothing!”

The sorcerer only studied him, as if he could see into his head.

“Why did you kill this man?” Anhora repeated, his calm voice driving Arthur mad.

“He insulted me!”

“You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you?“

Arthur slowly lowered his sword, a terrible feeling in his chest. Perhaps he had overreacted to the man’s taunts. Merlyn had explained that each test would be more difficult, and they would use things that would be personal and exclusive to himself. But the thief had mocked him with things that kept Arthur up at night.

_Uther wishes he had another son, one who was worthy of taking his place. You shame him. And now you are in love with a serving girl? The King must fear the day you will take the throne. You shame him. You shame him._

Swallowing, Arthur looked away, if this was the test, he could not fail it now.

“I admit my actions were wrong. I acted rashly.”

Anhora’s expression did not change, “you have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly.”

The blood drained from his face, and Arthur grabbed his sword, pointing it at the sorcerer, “No! My people have done nothing wrong!”

But Anhora was gone.

* * *

Merlyn rode back in silence, watching Arthur nervously. He had looked so stricken when she finally found him in the woods, and Merlyn did not have to ask what happened. She had only looked away for a moment and they had been separated. She knew then that Arthur was going to face another task, and for whatever reason, she was being kept away. 

They arrived at the stables, and Arthur was still silent, handing the reins to a stable boy, and marching back into the castle. Merlyn hurried after him, giving her new horse to another waiting stable boy. The castle in an uproar. Servants ran past, faces ashen, and seeing Gwen, Merlyn ran over.

“What happened?”

Gwen shook her head, dark circles under her eyes, “the King went down to check on the remaining food supplies. Oh, Merlyn, it’s all rotten! All the grain and crops have rotted!”

Merlyn stared at her friend.

Arthur stormed out of the Hall, no doubt being told the very same news from Uther himself. With a quick hug to Gwen, Merlyn ran after him.

It wasn’t until they were back in his chambers that she dared speak,

“What happened?”

Arthur paced the room, anger and frustration rolling off him.

“I ran into the thief.”

“And?”

Arthur stared at her for a moment, but then shook his head, “what does it matter? I failed the test and now all of Camelot is going to suffer.”

His voice quieted, sounding truly helpless, “My father just informed me that tonight he is going to lock the gates. We hardly have enough food to feed the castle, let alone the whole city...but after tonight anyone not in the upper town is going to starve.”

Merlyn shook her head, “Sire, we can fix this....there has to be a way...there must be--”

It was at that moment the rat chose to scurry across the floor. And Arthur, who had been staring at Merlyn so helplessly, who might have finally listened to her, stared down at the rodent instead.

“You haven’t killed the rat!”

“Arthur!” Merlyn tried to plead with him, but the prince was angry and guilt-ridden, and she was the perfect target.

“No, Merlyn! You listen,” He pointed at her, “I don’t care what you think! That sorcerer is going to pay for his crimes! I am not to blame for this!”

Pacing like a wounded animal, Arthur kept yelling, “You are a servant! You don’t get to tell me what to do! Now-Now find that rat and kill it. That is your job. That is your only job. Now leave me alone!”

Storming out of his chambers, Arthur slammed the door behind him, “and find me some supper!”

Angry tears pricked at her eyes, but Merlyn fought them back. She knew Arthur was taking out his frustration on her, rationally she knew that. If he had been truly angry she would have gotten some awful assignment, like cleaning all of the knight’s boots or something.

But still! Merlyn felt her magic stinging her fingertips, aching to get out. She was just trying to help his stupid ass.

Looking about his room, Merlyn sighed, Arthur would not be gone long. But if what Gwen said was true, there was little chance of her finding any food for his supper.

The rat scurried out from his dresser and Merlyn grinned, magic crackling at her fingers.

* * *

It was dark by the time Arthur finally stumbled back up to his chambers. He felt like a fool. A fool who had doomed his entire people to starvation. And, as usual, he had taken his temper out on Merlyn, the one person trying to help him. 

Arthur had wandered the castle for hours, but seeing each terrified and hungry face had only worsened his mood. His stomach was in knots, from hunger, but mainly from his own shame.

His father had been no help at all. Their last stores of food had rotted away, and only Arthur knew it was his fault. But Uther would not ask for aid from the neighboring kingdoms. The thief's taunts rang in his head, but this time Arthur agreed. He was not his father. Uther’s pride would let Camelot starve. Arthur sighed, but it was his own pride that had caused the famine in the first place. And only Merlyn had any type of solution.

Slipping inside his chambers, Arthur’s apology caught in his throat. She was gone.

He paced his chamber with a heavy gait, exhaustion and hunger taking it’s tole. His room was far too quiet without Merlyn. Her touch seemed to be everywhere, how she organized his clothes, to where she laid out his armor. Arthur didn’t deserve her either.

Gods, was it only a week ago that he had been with her in Ealdor? And yet, here they were, fighting off another hopeless disaster. He was all the more glad that Merlyn had decided to return with them. He could not have done this alone.

“Good, Sire, you’re back.” Merlyn smiled at him, a small pot of food between her hands.

Arthur’s stomach grumbled, “you managed to find some food?”

Merlyn nodded, placing the pot onto the table. Arthur swallowed, apology caught in his throat again. But Merlyn seemed her normal self, no doubt used to his outbursts.

Sitting down, Arthur watched her ladle the brown stew into a bowl. It didn’t look like much, but Arthur was far too hungry to care.

“I’m impressed you managed to find anything to eat.”

Merlyn shrugged, “this was a lucky find.”

Arthur took a bite of the soup and grimaced. Chewing carefully, he swallowed the thick soup, and immediately reached for the water. No doubt Merlyn had made this herself, maybe a peasant recipe from home. Oh, how the mighty had fallen. This was not a meal he ever thought he would want to eat. Biting down, Arthur paused in surprise,

“You found meat?”

Merlyn nodded.

He chewed it slowly, “it’s rather stringy...is it squirrel? Some type of game?”

Merlyn nodded again.

The spoon fell onto the table with a clang,

“I’m eating rat, aren’t I?”

Merlyn grinned.

Arthur closed his eyes, willing his food to stay down.

“I deserved that.”

Merlyn didn’t say anything, just smirked at him, hands on her hips.

She thought she’d won.

Jumping to his feet, Arthur grinned, catching her off guard.

Pulling Merlyn over to the table, he forced her into the chair, and grabbed the spoon.

“I’m being rude, you must be hungry too.”

Merlyn had no chance to fight back before he shoveled a spoonful into her mouth.

“Yes,” Arthur nodded, “a cook should always be able to enjoy the food they slaved over.”

Glaring at him, Merlyn tried to wrestle the spoon from his grip, but Arthur was stronger.

Arm wrapped around her shoulders, Arthur brought another spoonful to her mouth. Doing her best to wriggle free from his grip, Merlyn only knocked some stew onto the table.

“Now, now, don’t make a mess. You will be the one cleaning it up after all.”

Her reply was muffled by rat stew, and she glared at him, swallowing it down with a shiver.

Dipping the spoon in again, Arthur held his captive tight.

Pulling at the arm around her shoulders, Merlyn burst out laughing,

“No, Arthur, no more! Please!”

Dropping the spoon into the bowl, Arthur released his servant with a shock. She had laughed.

Arthur felt a warmth spread inside his chest as he forced himself to step back from the chair. He had missed that laugh. It had been far too long since he had heard it. Catching her eye, Arthur could not help but grin at her red face. His arms tingled, only just realizing how tightly he had held her.

“You did deserve it though.”

Arthur rolled his eyes.

A hesitant knock had both of them stifling their laughter.

“I don’t mean to disturb,” Morgana peeked her head inside, looking far from her regal self, “but do you have any food?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gonna be a four chapter special - mainly cause I can't seem to shut up and finish the damn thing. Anyways, enjoy - and thanks for sticking with me!


	27. Labyrinth IV

They giggled like children after Morgana left with the rat stew. It was so good to hear Merlyn laugh again. Arthur could not help but watch her as she sat in his chair. But even she was not enough to make him forget the dark truth of their situation.

Arthur knew he had to swallow his foolish pride,

“I killed the unicorn.”

Merlyn turned.

“I killed the unicorn,” Arthur repeated, “and that’s why all of this is happening. It’s my fault.”

Merlyn stood from the table, her voice sure, “We can fix this.”

Arthur shook his head, “how?”

Biting her lip, Merlyn met his eye, “This is like the old tales, when knights would be challenged by magical forces.”

Arthur nodded dully, “and I failed. Anhora said it himself. I have doomed my people to starvation.”

Merlyn shook her head slowly, “I don’t think so. Not yet.”

“What do you mean?”

“The old tales all had three trials.”

Arthur paused, not daring to get his hopes up, “You think I have one more trial?”

Merlyn nodded, “The point of the trials was to teach the knights about themselves.”

It had been awhile since he had read the old tales, but he knew them well enough to figure out what Merlyn was not saying.

“The Knights in the tales had become too arrogant and proud...” Arthur sighed, “they were no longer worthy. Like me.”

Her hand took his, and Arthur slowly met her eye.

“The tests were to remind them of their true qualities. To make them better.”

“So the first test with the thief was about --”

“You showed compassion and forgiveness, “Merlyn interrupted, “Anhora said you would lose what mattered most to you, and so the first test was about your love for Camelot.”

Arthur looked away, uncomfortable with what she said. Camelot was apart of him. He was so proud of his country, and wanted so badly to be a good king one day. But, he glanced at his servant, was that truly what he loved most in the world?

“The second test was about my pride.”

Merlyn met his eye, but showed no reaction. She always teased him about his princely attitude, it was why they had first met -- and yet, Arthur had never really taken her seriously before. Sure he was proud, but was it truly that bad?

_You shame him._

“I found the thief in the forest. He told me he had no children, and that I was stupid for falling for his trick. That-that my father never would have been so weak...”

Arthur glanced at his servant, “you’re always telling my I’m a spoiled arse, and I guess you were right. The thief mocked me and I tried to kill him.”

Arthur pulled away from her, “I love Camelot and I love myself.” A bitter laugh escaped him.

Merlyn ignored him, deep in thought,

“What exactly did the thief say to you.”

“Why? It’s obvious, isn’t it? My pride was worth the starvation of my people.”

But Merlyn only shook her head, “I don’t think that’s it. Remember these tests are supposed to make you see your faults, but also to make you more aware of who you can be.”

Arthur shrugged, “I’m too proud. So I need to be more humble.”

Merlyn smirked, and despite it all Arthur felt a grin creep onto his face.

“Is that all the thief said to you?”

Her blue eyes were suddenly far too bright, and Arthur had to look away. No, that was not all the thief had said. But he was not ready to admit that to himself, let alone to her.

“He said...he said my father feared the day I would take the throne.”

Arthur heard her exhale, “then that’s it.”

Surprised, he turned back, “what is?”

“You fear what others think of you. Especially your father. You want to make him proud.”

The same bitter laugh escaped him, “and I am doing a great job. Instead of killing the sorcerer I am working with him. I fed a thief...I helped the druid boy escape. I am always doing the opposite of what he says.”

“You are allowed to disagree with your father.”

Arthur glared at her, “No! He is the king! I am supposed to enforce what he says, not challenge it!”

For a moment they stared at each other.

“Arthur, “Merlyn’s voice was soft, “you are going to be a great King. Better than your father. And it is because of your compassion and kindness. Because you will look for solutions that he refuses to see.”

Gods, he hated when she said his name. It made him feel weak and strong at the same time.

“By solution, you mean conspiring with a sorcerer.”

“You brought the water back without even knowing it. The King’s solution is to lock the city gates.”

He glared at her, but she glared right back.

Exhaling, Arthur paced the room, “Even thinking badly of my father makes me feel guilty. Like I am betraying him somehow.”

Merlyn was quiet for a moment, “But you still love him, isn’t that what matters?”

Swallowing, Arthur stopped in front of his servant. He wanted so badly to pull her close, gods, how he ever survived without her? Her small smile made him pause, however, and Arthur stepped back.

“Why do you feel guilty?”

Merlyn stepped back, face pale. But he had to know.

“Ever since you came back from Ealdor you have been mourning your friend. But it’s more than that,” Arthur paused, “You blame yourself for his death.”

Now it was her turn to look broken, and Merlyn took a staggered step back, shaking her head.

“These so called trials are supposed to make me face my fears, but what about you?”

Merlyn looked terrified, and Arthur hoped he was not scaring her. But what ever was haunting her needed to be solved, he had seen this reaction with his men. Surviving the battle was the easiest part. She needed to face her fears. He had done enough sharing for one night, now it was her turn.

Arms wrapped around herself, Merlyn looked ready to cry.

Arthur tried again,

“He saved my life, and for that I will ignore that he was a sorcerer. But I don’t understand your guilt. His death was not your fault....and all I ever saw of Will was him was yelling at you. That hardly seems like a friend worth crying over.”

Her gaze flickered to his, and Arthur waited.

“I don’t blame him for anything he said to me. He was hurting.”

Merlyn took a shaky breath, “Will, Will was my oldest friend growing up. But..but when we got older...”

Arthur nodded slowly, “he was in love you.” That much was obvious.

Merlyn blushed,

“I wanted to travel. My mother had always told us tales about Camelot and we both imagined going there one day. That never changed for me....I wanted to come here so badly and I assumed Will would want to come with me.”

Arthur nodded, remembering the argument he had overheard in the barn.

“My mother had written to Gaius, and he offered me a place to stay and work, and when Will found out...”

Merlyn licked her lips, “I wanted more than that village. I wanted to do things. I didn’t want to be trapped there. But when Will found out I was really leaving...”

Arthur stiffened. What had the bastard done?

“He asked for my hand.”

Surprise and jealousy sprouted in Arthur’s chest again, gripping at his ribcage with the strength of iron. The thought of Merlyn married, even being courted by someone, was something he worried about more than his own prospects. But now Will’s anger made sense. Will had seen Merlyn return home with stories of a great new life, and a prince at her side. No wonder the boy had been bitter. Arthur could understand the pain of loving someone and not being able to have her.

“Did that make it harder to leave?”

“No,” Merlyn whispered, “It made it easier.”

* * *

Walking back through the castle, Merlyn felt like she was floating on air. She hadn’t realized how obvious her pain was that even Arthur had noticed. She had not been able to tell Arthur the whole truth, but just the fact that he noticed had healed some part of her. Destiny sure was a funny thing.

Life back in Ealdor had seemed years in the past. She could not imagine living anywhere but in Camelot. Her face warmed, and she could not imagine Camelot without Arthur.

It was the first time she had spoken of Will without crying. But Arthur was right, she did feel guilty, and it was not solving anything. Will had taken the blame for her sorcery, he had saved Arthur’s life, and his only reward was death. But for a few moments she had had her friend back, and they had stood side by side defending their small village. She had to let him go.

Arthur had admitted afterwards why he had bought Thea. It was so she could go and visit her mother, and, he added, return in time to finish her chores.

The feelings she had towards Arthur were nothing like the ones she had had for Will. When she had left for Camelot, after breaking his heart, she had been sure she would never marry. Merlyn sighed, that seemed all the more true now.

Tired and hungry, Merlyn slipped out of the servants entrance, glad to go home and rest. Today had been a whirlwind of emotions, and she was exhausted from it all.

That was when she saw Anhora.

* * *

With Merlyn's help, Arthur strapped on his armor, using the early morning light to see.

“Now you are sure he said Gedref."

Merlyn nodded, “Yes.”

“It is about a half day’s ride, and I am not even sure what I am looking for... “ Arthur glanced down at the map, “tell my father and Morgana that I went hunting in the north. Everyone is out looking for food, so that will buy me time.”

He felt Merlyn’s hands falter.

“I am not coming with you?”

Arthur hid his smile. She was loyal to a fault, but no he could not risk it.

Taking her hand, he shook his head, “No Merlyn, this trial is for me alone. Anhora said so. And--and I need you to stay here and try to keep the calm. Uther will not listen to you, but Morgana will...and if I don’t return, “Arthur met her blue eyes, and swallowed, “if I don’t return, tell my father the truth. Regardless of what happens to me, I am going to end this plague.”

“But--”

“No Merlyn, I mean it. You are to stay here.”

She glared at him, but nodded slowly, her face a mask of emotion. She had woken him first thing in the morning, with the news that Anhora had found her the night before. His instructions were for the final test. Gedref was a small coastal land, north of Camelot, and Arthur had no idea what awaited him there. But he had a duty to Camelot.

Pulling away from Merlyn was the hardest thing Arthur could imagine doing. But he released her hand, and picked up his sword, staring decidedly at the door. He would end this plague one way or another.

“You prepared my horse?”

Her voice was soft, “Yes. Archimedes is waiting.”

He nodded at her, a silent thanks for...everything. If things went well, he would return and find her waiting. That was more than enough incentive.

* * *

Merlyn waited an hour before she went after him. It gave her time to study the map, having never been to the north before. But it was her destiny to protect Arthur, and she could not do that waiting in his chambers.

Anhora had called her Emrys. The fact that he knew her Druid name, and that she had been separated from Arthur for the second test, made her worry. Arthur could be walking into a trap.

The stable boys had prepared Thea along with Archimedes, careful to keep the mare hidden from Arthur’s view. She thanked them, and climbed onto her new horse. There was no way she was letting him go alone.

It was midday when Merlyn felt the tingle of magic in her chest, and slowed Thea to a walk. The border of Camelot was an hour behind them, and Merlyn knew she was close.

Ducking under a low branch, Merlyn pulled the mare to a stop. Before them stood a huge grove of bushes that could only be one thing. A labyrinth.

Archimedes knickered from a nearby tree and Merlyn directed Thea over to the war horse. She was more than happy to dismount. Her skirts were wrinkled, but she shook them out, happy to free her legs. Riding in a dress was not something she ever wanted to do again.

Magic was heavy in the air, and Merlyn faced the labyrinth with determination. Arthur was somewhere in there.

Stepping through the entrance, Merlyn was unsurprised to find Anhora waiting for her.

“Emrys.”

Merlyn glared at him, “where is Arthur?”

The sorcerer only smiled, “he is here.”

“This is his final test?”

The sorcerer shook his head at her, his gaze unblinking.

“No,” Anhora raised his hand, “you are.”

* * *

It had been several hours and Arthur was no closer to escaping the labyrinth. It was huge, and despite his sense of direction had not found a way out. He could hear the sea crashing in the distance, but no matter how he tried, seemed to be constantly running in circles.

Also, nothing was in the maze. He expected there to be some sort of task or challenge, but it seemed he was very much alone.

Turning left, Arthur was surprised to feel the spray of sand on his face.

With a new burst of energy Arthur ran down the path, boots sinking into sand. Finally! He had found the exit!

Running out onto the beach, Arthur immediately pulled out his sword.

Out near the shore, blue dress flapping in the wind, sat Merlyn. Hair whipping about her face, she turned towards him with an apologetic smile.

“Wont you sit, Arthur Pendragon?”

Arthur swung around, sword pointing at Anhora, “release her. Now.”

The sorcerer only shook his head, “but she is your final test.”

Glancing back towards his servant, he noted the two goblets on the table before her. He swore, pointing his sword at Anhora. But the damn sorcerer didn’t even flinch.

“You came here to free Camelot, so will you sit?”

Unsure of who he was more mad at, Anhora or Merlyn, Arthur sheathed his sword and stalked over to the table.

“I told you to stay in Camelot.”

Merlyn gave him a half-smile, “I never listen.”

Rolling his eyes, Arthur sat down. Anhora was instantly before them.

“There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet. “

Arthur shook his head, “what does that prove?”

“If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted.”

Glaring at the sorcerer, Arthur turned towards Merlyn. She was staring intently at the goblets, face serious.

“What if I drink from my goblet first?” She said.

Arthur shook his head, “If it’s poisoned, you die. If mine is poisoned, I die. It’s perfectly simple. One of us has to die.

Merlyn grimaced, “Then I’ll drink it.”

Arthur felt his heart skip a beat.

“Merlyn, don’t be stupid. I have to be the one. I started all of this after all.”

But the foolish girl only shook her head, “but if mine’s not poisoned then I can just drink yours too.”

“One drink each, that’s what Anhora said.” Arthur felt himself smile, “No idea you were so keen to die for me.”

He had meant it as a jest but when Merlyn looked up he saw something sad flicker in her blue eyes. She was completely serious. Arthur swallowed, that dangerous emotion filling his entire chest. She was willing to die in his place.

“I've got it!” Merlyn shouted, pointing at the goblets hurriedly, “we pour all the liquid into one goblet. Poison and drink together...then all of it can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet.”

Arthur nodded, “You never cease to amaze me Merlyn.”

She made a face, “was that a compliment?”

Arthur smiled at his servant, trying to memorize every feature. He knew what he had to do.

He sighed, “I am glad you’re here Merlyn.

She met his eye with that small smile, as if everything were right in the world. Gods, that smile could brighten the worst moments.

“Look out!”

Merlyn turned in alarm, giving Arthur the few seconds he needed to grab the goblets and pour them into one. Anhora had said the tests would take away something he loved. But if the sorcerer thought this was a hard decision, he was wrong. Between his life and hers there was only one answer.

“No! Arthur, no!”

Her voice sent a chill up his back, but Arthur only shook his head, keeping the goblet out of her reach.

“Merlyn--”

“No! It’s more important that you live!” Her voice broke, staring at him with the worst expression, “You're the future king. I'm just a servant! Let me!”

Arthur only shook his head, recalling the last time a poisoned goblet had come between them. It would not happen again.

“You can't die. This isn't your destiny!” Merlyn was angry now, not even aware that she was crying.

Arthur looked down at the full goblet, surprised at how little fear he felt. “What do you know of my destiny?”

“Listen to me, please!”

Smiling at the woman across from him, the woman he loved more than anything, Arthur lifted the goblet in a toast. He was glad at least that she would be the last thing he would ever see.

“You know me, Merlyn, I never listen.”

* * *

 “NO!”

Magic surged within her, and what ever force was keeping her at the table, shattered. Arthur had slumped over, and she hurriedly pulled him into her lap, falling into the sand.

Eyes blurring with tears, Merlyn shook his shoulders, trying desperately to wake him.

“Arthur. Arthur. Come on! Arthur, come on. Come on. Come on!”

She felt sick. She felt like her body was being ripped in half. Arthur was dead. She had failed in her destiny. He was dead and she would never see him again. Oh gods, no.

Glaring at Anhora, Merlyn felt her magic surging, “You've killed him! How could you? I was meant to protect him! It should have been me...how could you?”

But Anhora only shook his head, “He is not dead.”

Merlyn stared at him, trying to process what the sorcerer had just said.

“What?”

“He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly.”

Licking her lips, Merlyn stared down at the man in her arms. Fingers prodding at his chest, Merlyn tired to feel movement. Then, despite the chain mail, Merlyn felt the faintest intake of breath.

Gasping herself, Merlyn felt more tears falling down her cheeks, “I...I don’t understand.”

Anhora smiled, “The unicorn, my dear. A Unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse is lifted.”

Staring down at the sleeping prince, Merlyn wiped away her tears, wanting to slap the idiot for scaring her.

But he was alive. Arthur was alive!


	28. Deadly Betrayal

When she entered Arthur’s chambers with breakfast, Merlyn knew immediately something was wrong. Setting his food on the table, Merlyn was hesitant,

“Sire?”

“Tom the blacksmith has been arrested.”

Merlyn’s blood ran cold, “Gwen’s father? Why?”

Arthur looked miserable, “Conspiracy with a sorcerer.”

He shook his head, “It happened late last night, someone tipped off to the Guard that something strange was happening at his shop... the man is a known enemy of the King. Sir Leon was on patrol that night and recognized him.”

Merlyn swallowed, something had woken Merlyn in the middle of the night, a strange magic that seemed to shoot through her chest. But just as quickly the feeling disappeared and she had fallen back to sleep.

“What’s going to happen to Tom?”

Arthur sighed, “He will get a fair trial. But unfortunately Tauren, the sorcerer, evaded capture...and you know my father.”

Merlyn nodded, a sinking feeling in her chest. Uther would see this as the greatest betrayal, and that would require a mighty punishment. Tom would be made an example of if this sorcerer could not be found.

“Morgana is downstairs yelling at him now, but it will do no good,” Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

“But Tom, he is a loyal citizen. He would never --did you speak to him?”

Poking at his breakfast, Arthur finally pushed the plate away, “yes. He swears he had no idea who the man was, merely that he offered gold payment if Tom helped with some experiment. Tom says he ordered the man to leave when he realized it was sorcery, but by then the guards had arrived.”

Merlyn felt sick to her stomach. Tom was a good man and a good friend. He did not deserve this. 

“I have to go see Gwen. Can I be excused?”

Arthur nodded, “Of course, go see your friend. I have to go separate Morgana and my father before they kill each other.”

Merlyn gave a quick bow, and rushed out of his chamber. Gwen and her family did not deserve all that had happened to them.

She also had to find Gaius. If there was another sorcerer in Camelot, she needed to be prepared.

* * *

 As Merlyn ran from his room, Arthur stared at the breakfast she had brought up. Eggs, extra sausage and no mushrooms, just the way he liked it. But right now he had no appetite.

Arthur had taken to Gwen ever since she had chastised him in Ealdor, and now, once again her family was being accused of sorcery. But this time there was no monster to slay in the well. It had been hard enough to get Tom a fair trial, his father wanting to make an example of him immediately. Arthur could not see any of this ending well.

Heading out of his chambers, Arthur heard a door slam from the floor beneath. It seemed Morgana had finally left the King. Her sharp tongue usually kept Uther in check, far more than Arthur could, but other times she and the king were like fire and oil. And then it became his job to stamp out the flames.

Slowing on the staircase, Arthur’s thoughts crept back to Merlyn. Ever since their return from the labyrinth he had not been able to read her. She had been oddly formal lately, never calling him by his name, and Arthur feared what it meant.

Waking up in her lap was more surprising than the fact that he wasn’t dead. He had heard the faintest whispers of her voice, and was sure he had found inner peace.

But then something shook him, and the familiar phrase ‘you complete idiot!’ made Arthur pause. What sort of afterworld was this?

Opening his eyes to the bright sun, Arthur found himself on the beach. Merlyn was cradling his upper body, talking to herself, face red with tears. But at his movement she smiled down at him, unsurprised to find him alive.

She helped him sit up, and explained Anhora’s trick. Her face soured, and Arthur had no doubt the sorcerer had seen Merlyn's angry side. But Camelot was safe again, she grinned. He had lifted the curse with his sacrifice.

But he had not taken the poison to save Camelot. Hand skimming the large marble bannister, Arthur was forced to face the facts. As soon the poison touched his lips he wanted nothing more than to tell her the truth.

He, Arthur, Prince of Camelot, was completely and utterly in love with his enigma of a maid servant.  

Death did not frighten him, it never really had. But Merlyn, staring over at him with her bright blue eyes, offering her life for his, that terrified him to the bone.

He wanted at least once to have kissed her, but no, he hadn’t even been brave enough to take her hand. And now he feared he had missed his chance.

Arthur found himself at the bottom of the staircase. A servant ran past with a worried expression, glancing at him hopefully. The whole castle cowered when Uther and Morgana fought. Heading to the Hall, Arthur found that even the guards looked worried. Straightening his shoulders, Arthur shook Merlyn from his mind. Right now he had to put out some flames.

* * *

“Ah, good Merlyn! you’re here.” Gaius waved her over to a table.

Merlyn ran over to the physician, “Where is Gwen? I can’t find her anywhere!”

His face softened, and he pointed to her bedroom.

“The poor girl is resting. She came looking for you this morning, and I hardly got a full sentence out of her she was so upset. I promised she could stay the night.”

Sighing with relief, Merlyn nodded, “oh thanks the gods.”

Gaius sat down heavily, “I have just come from the King - and I fear for Tom. What has Arthur told you?”

Sitting across from him, Merlyn glanced to where her friend slept, “Arthur spoke to Tom. He swears he did not know the man was a sorcerer, or that he was using magic until it was too late...But the man escaped and now the King will place all the blame on Tom.”

She paused, “but why would a sorcerer need a forge?”

Gaius was thoughtful, “That is a good question, my dear. No spell I ever heard of required more than a small flame.”

Merlyn could read Gaius as well as Arthur, “What are you thinking?”

“What do you know of alchemy?”

“Um...It’s supposed to turn metals into gold. But it’s impossible. It’s not science or magic, it’s just a myth.”

“Very good, Merlyn, I’m glad to see you’re paying attention to my lessons,” Gaius smiled, “and while it is true that alchemy is not a real science, there is a way--”

“What, how?”

Gaius paused, “Tom said he was paid by the sorcerer?”

Merlyn nodded, “Yes, Arthur he was paid in gold...wait, you think the sorcerer was making gold?”

“The King has the gold that Tom was paid with. For Uther it is evidence of Tom’s treason, but the gold itself was rather unusual. Tom was not paid in coins. He was given a large lump of gold, which looked like it had been recently melted.”

Merlyn’s eyes went wide, “but alchemy’s impossible!”

Nodding, Gaius pulled open a book, and pointed to a specific page.

Looking at the faded picture, Merlyn slowly read the words beneath, “the Mage stone? What does it do?”

“Ah, it is a very rare and powerful stone. It can change the very essence of things...like turning lead into gold, perhaps?”

Merlyn felt herself go cold, and Gaius noticed.

“Last night a strange magic woke me. It was a sharp burst, like nothing I had ever felt. But it was so quick, I thought it just a dream...you think this sorcerer had this stone on him?”

“I believe so,” Gaius looked solemn, “but I fear our analysis will not help Tom. It only confirms that he was working with a sorcerer.”

Merlyn bit her lip, staring over to where her friend slept.

* * *

Arthur had assured Tom he would receive a fair trial, and Merlyn hoped that was true, because she could not think of way to help him. She wandered the castle feeling completely helpless. Tom was facing the noose for merely associating with a sorcerer, and here she was walking the castle, far more powerful than the man who has caused all of this. It was not fair.

Guards informed her that Arthur was out on the Wall, and she nodded in thanks. But ever since their return from the maze she had not been able to face him. Seeing him drink the poison was the worst moment of her life. Not only had she failed in her destiny, but she had lost the one man who meant anything to her.

And then he hadn’t been dead at all. It was a sleeping draught. Merlyn had cried and laughed, combing Arthur’s hair from his sleeping face. She had never been able to hold him like this, had never thought it would be possible. And so she stroked his hair, telling him everything she felt inside. But it was then Merlyn had made a decision. She was his servant and his protector. Arthur would hate her when he discovered the truth. He would not kill her, as she had feared before, but Merlyn knew his hatred and distrust of magic would be the end of things.

So she had to pull away. One day Arthur would be King, and he would need a Queen by his side. And Merlyn could not be her. She would be his friend and his servant, but that was all destiny had in store for her.

Stepping onto the outer Wall, Merlyn blinked at the bright sun, spotting Arthur leaning on the ledge.

Arthur spotted her, and immediately tried to wave her away. His face grew hard as she came closer.

“Get out of here, Merlyn!” He barked at her.

She flinched at his tone, but was immediately suspicious, “why?”

“Just go!”

Glaring at him, Merlyn peeked over the ledge before he could stop her.

The tavern owner, and several others were being led into the dungeons. Their families screamed from behind armed guards as the men disappeared inside.

Hands grabbed her shoulders, and Merlyn found herself face to face with Arthur.

“I told you--”

“What’s happening to those men? Why are they being arrested?”

Arthur glared at her, “they fed and housed a sorcerer.”

That was why Arthur had yelled at her. He didn’t want her to see.

Her fear must have been obvious, because immediately his grip lessened. The King was arresting anyone involved. She felt sick to her stomach. One day that could be Gaius.

Merlyn shook her head in confusion, “but did they know he was a sorcerer?”

Arthur didn’t respond, but he stepped away, shoulders stiff. It was enough of an answer.

“But then they didn’t do anything wrong! They-they were just doing their jobs! How can the King do this... how can he--”

“Don’t speak against the King.”

Arthur shot her a warning look.

But Merlyn didn’t care, “Then you might as well arrest Gwen. She is Tom’s daughter, and therefore guilty. Arrest the guards who saw the man and didn’t recognize he was a sorcerer! Arrest me because--”.

“Quiet!”

Tears pricked her eyes as they glared at each other.

“You know this is wrong.” She finally whispered. Then she marched away as fast as she could.

* * *

Tom was dead.

Arthur had been up late arguing with his father about the villagers in prison. The had fed and sheltered a man, nothing more - it felt wrong to punish them. No, it was wrong. He didn’t need Merlyn to tell him that.

And then the warning bell sounded.

A prisoner had escaped and Arthur joined his father and the guards, searching the castle. Uther ordered the men to kill on sight, and that was what happened. Arthur yelled in protest, but the guards were quick. And Tom the blacksmith was dead.

Guards carried the body away, and a key fell from the dead man’s pocket. Arthur had quickly swept it up before his father noticed. Casually reaching for his belt, he was unsurprised to find himself one short. Heart sinking, Arthur replaced the dungeon key. In his heart he knew who had taken it.

Now he stood at Gauis’ door, the older man waving him inside. Mouth dry, Arthur forced himself inside. No doubt Gwen already knew. But she was someone he trusted and respected. She deserved to hear it from him.

“Merlyn,” Gaius called out, “come out here please.”

The old man gave him a small smile, knowing exactly why Arthur hesitated. With a small pack in hand, the physician headed outside.

Her hair was down, Arthur noticed, as she quietly slipped through her door. He had never noticed how long it was, as it fell past her shoulders in dark subtle waves.

“She is upset Gaius, but I still think she should stay--”

Looking up, Merlyn froze as she realized just who was standing in the shop. Recalling their fight from last night, Arthur did not expect her to fly into his arms.

Shocked, Arthur stumbled back, staring down at the girl. She clung to him like she were drowning, and Arthur could feel his shirt dampen as she cried into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her smaller form, Arthur felt his heart tighten.

She needed him.

Always he had felt their friendship was uneven. He depended on her for everything, Arthur could admit that freely. But Merlyn was strong and independent. And she had many people in her life, like her mother or Gauis.

But here she was, crying silently, needing him. And not as a prince, or someone with connections - no, Merlyn needed comfort. And she wanted him.

“Arthur,“ her voice was muffled in his shirt, “Arthur what happened? The trial was today - why would he try to escape? Why? We just found out and it doesn’t make any sense!”

Exhaling, Arthur clutched Merlyn tighter. Her surprise at Tom’s escape was genuine -  the key had not been taken by her. But he already knew that.

“I don’t know, myself.” Arthur answered honestly, “Perhaps he knew that even a trial would find him guilty of something. The poor man panicked...gods, I wish none of this had happened.”

Merlyn’s breathing had calmed, and her grip lessened, but she did not pull away. Arthur was glad, holding her like this was a moment he wanted to last.

But guilt was something not even Merlyn could erase from him, and Arthur knew he would have to speak to Gwen. He had made arrangements for her house to paid in full and the deed written in her name. It would not be a comfort now, but it was all Arthur could think of to help his friend. Morgana was no doubt yelling at Uther, but that would help no one.

His mood darkened, why had she helped Tom escape? What was Morgana's reasoning?

Pulling away from Merlyn was not easy, but she smiled up at him, face red from crying. Arthur tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, wishing he could explain what he felt. Wishing he could kiss the tears from her face.

Crying sounded from Merlyn’s room, and both he and Merlyn turned.

No, first Arthur needed to apologize to Guenevere. 


	29. Deadly Betrayal II

Morgana was in the dungeon.

Merlyn could not believe it, but Arthur had only shrugged. It had been a long time coming he said, She and Uther were always pushing each other too far. And today Morgana had called the king a coward, blaming him for Tom’s death. She had even called him a tyrant.

But sitting with Gwen, Merlyn completely agreed with the Lady. Uther’s distrust of magic made him see danger where there was none -- it was an illness that had only poisoned Camelot.

Gods, Merlyn hated the man. She hated him so much. What was the point of risking her own neck, and of everyone she loved, for the will of a madman?

But she already knew that answer.

Arthur.

He was not his father. He was a man destiny had chosen. And for a very good reason. Merlyn held Gwen’s hand as the Prince of Camelot bowed in apology, promising her safety and shelter for the rest of her life. Arthur was convinced it was not enough, but even Guenevere in her grief was affected by his caring. Merlyn gave him a grateful smile as he left, each day he was closer to his destiny. His dealing with magic had only made him stronger, and Arthur would be a wise King because of it.

It was late afternoon when Merlyn led Guenevere back to her empty home. Her friend was adamant that she wanted to return, and Merlyn had to agree. With a final hug, Merlyn headed back to work, praying she would not run into the King.

* * *

Unlocking the dungeon door, Arthur placed the key back on his belt. She had been in there over night, and yet Uther was still being stubborn. The King was hesitant to set her free. But Arthur knew that would help no one.

Waving the guards to follow, he stepped into the empty cell where Morgana glared at them like a trapped wolf. Arthur swallowed, Uther had even chained her to the wall. Whatever Morgana had said to him would have gotten a lesser man killed. Was this a flame he could put out?

Waving the guards forward, Morgana stiffened,

“get back you cowards!”

Arthur put his hands up in a peace offering, “I am here to release you.”

She stared at him, as if unsure of what he said, but allowed the guards to uncuff her wrists.

The guards retreated out of the cell, and Arthur sighed,

“I have convinced the King that you have learned your lesson and that you are sorry for your behavior.”

Morgana rubbed at her wrists, “I meant what I said!”

“Dammit, Morgana! He wanted to leave you in here for another day!”

He turned away from his foster-sister, “I don’t agree with what happened, but angering Uther is not the way to solve anything. Had you been anyone else you would have been hung -- do you realize that?”

He could feel Morgana glaring at him, but now he was angry too.

“And what did you think would happen when you slipped Tom the key? He would have gotten a trial...His death is as much your fault as it is Uthers!”

Arthur shook his head at her shock, “Yes, I know it was you. And no, my father does not know of your treachery.”

Morgana’s shoulders fell, and her anger dissolved into exhaustion.

“I swore to him you'd never challenge his authority again. I swore that you'd learned your lesson. Tread carefully. Next time, I may not be able to help you.”

Her smile was sad, “Thank you Arthur. You are a better man than your father.”

Clenching his jaw, Arthur refused to reply.

“Go see your maid,” he said instead, “she has suffered far more than you in this ordeal.”

* * *

With a shock Merlyn sat up in bed. The Mage stone. Someone was using the stone.

She did not bother to light a candle, merely grabbed the nearest clothes, stumbling out of her room.

The magic was pounding through her chest, and Merlyn had to follow it. Slipping outside, Merlyn shivered at the power she felt. The stone was calling to her.

It was not yet dawn, but the growing light was enough to see. Merlyn found herself led out of the city and into the forest, the magic thumping louder in her chest.

Heading to the back road, Merlyn spotted a rider heading away from Camelot. The sorcerer was too far for her to catch on foot, but he rode slowly, and so Merlyn followed. Why was the sorcerer leaving Camelot? Had he been hiding in Camelot this whole time?

The rider turned the horse off the road, and Merlyn hurried after him in the thick brush.

Hiding behind a tree, Merlyn watched the man dismount. Tying his horse to a branch, the sorcerer pulled back his hood.

Merlyn felt the earth tilt as long mane of hair fell free from the cloak. Morgana had the Mage stone. Why?

Movement up ahead, startled Merlyn and she held back a scream as men came out of the forest and sauntered towards Morgana.

“Where is the maid?”

Creeping closer, Merlyn shivered. His tone was dangerous.

“I came in her place.”

The man shook his head, “kill her.”

Magic flooded her veins, Merlyn would not let that happen.

“No! Wait!” Morgana cried, “here, I brought the stone!”

Merlyn felt her magic surge as the amber stone was snatched from Morgana’s hands.

“We told the maid to bring it.”

Morgana’s voice was surprisingly calm, “and I came in her place.”

“Oh, and what else did you bring? Knights? An Ambush?”  The man glared at her, then he smiled, “We would have let the girl go. You, however? You are worth something.”

The leader drew his sword, and the other men followed suit. Morgana was surrounded.

“You won’t hurt me.”

The leader smiled, “Oh?”

It was Morgana who stepped forward, pushing aside his sword as if it were nothing.

“No, because you need me. You see, I also want Uther dead.”

Hiding behind a tree, Merlyn gasped.

* * *

Arthur had made a decision. He was going to tell Merlyn how he felt. And then he was going to kiss her until she felt the same. He was going to ravish her body until she couldn’t move. He was going to say everything he had been too cowardly to say before.

But now he had to find the damn girl.

She was nowhere to be found. He had been to Gauis’s shop, the stables, the kitchen -- but he couldn’t find Merlyn anywhere. She had been distracted the past few days caring for Gwen, but still managed to complete her chores. He had seen her this morning at breakfast. Arthur felt the pressure building in his stomach, where was she? Gods, that woman drove him nuts.

Then a figure, clad in tunic and trousers, ran down the staircase.

“Merlyn!”

Running down the corridor, Arthur grinned at his servant, “finally! I have been looking everywhere--”

She bowed hurriedly, “Sire, have you seen Morgana?”

Arthur paused, surprised, “what? No, I um...she apologized to the King and they went riding. They will be back by supper...but Merlyn, I need--”

Eyes wide, Merlyn bolted away from him, “thank you, Sire!”

Like a fool, Arthur stood frozen in place.

Merlyn had called him sire, she had bowed and run away from him. Arthur took a deep breath, trying to rationalize what had just happened. It didn’t mean anything, she had just been busy. Merlyn was a servant, after all. He could try again later...

But the negative thoughts had crept inside his head and Arthur could not fight them.

Heading to his chambers, Arthur tried to ignore how his heart stung with betrayal and embarrassment.

* * *

Heart pounding, Merlyn ran through the castle, heading outside. The stable boys would know where the King and his ward had gone. And with a horse of her own, Merlyn would hopefully find them in time.

It was not her destiny to save Uther. But Merlyn knew now that it was the right thing to do.

The dragon had been useless. He hated Uther and was deaf to her questions. Even Gaius had been of little help. He had rationalized the King’s behavior, saying ‘it’s not a sovereign's job to be liked’ -- or some such nonsense. But the physician had also reminded her that Uther, despite his faults, was still Arthur’s father. And Arthur could not lose his father and Morgana on the same day. That sort of betrayal would break his spirit.

But in the end, Guenevere had saved the King’s life. Her hatred for the King was not enough to see him killed. Revenge would not bring back her father, she said softly. And it was then Merlyn knew she had to act.

Crushing her friend into a hug, Merlyn prayed to the gods that Gwen would find happiness again.  

She had to stop Morgana from killing the King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit short, but I got more in the works so you wont have to wait very long.
> 
> Thanks to all the reviews and kudos!!! I love any and all questions or comments.  
> It is so gratifying to see that people enjoy what I'm writing! Especially since this is one slow burning fic- I'm annoyed at myself for keeping it this far off lol.  
> Chocolate kisses to you all


	30. Worth Dying For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

“Come here, Merlyn.”

Rolling her eyes, she crawled through the brush to where Arthur was crouched.

“Yes?”

Arthur held out his hand, not even looking at her, “spear.”

Gritting her teeth Merlyn looked behind her. The spear was back where she had been hiding.

Finally looking back, Arthur followed her gaze, “Gods, Merlyn! Can’t you do anything?”

“Yeah, put up with you,” Merlyn shot back.

But Arthur was not in the mood for banter.

“Get the spear.” he ordered.

Muttering to herself, Merlyn crawled back through the brush. Arthur had been in a bad mood lately, and she wasn’t sure why. But, as usual, she got the brunt of it.

Grabbing the spear, she pulled it forward, poking him in the leg with it. Arthur didn’t react, just grabbed the spear, aiming it out into the woods.

With a quick whistle, Arthur ordered the hunting party to get closer. The creature, whatever it was, had finally stopped.

“Merlyn,” he whispered again, “go flush it out.”

“What! sire, it could be dangerous!”

Arthur turned back, a smirk on his face, “Come on, Merlyn --”

A roar sounded, and a huge shadowed figure rose out of the treeline. For a moment Merlyn feared the dragon had finally escaped, but then a huge clawed leg came down in front of them and Merlyn flung herself out of the way. That was no dragon.

Knights yelled out in alarm, and Merlyn scrambled to her feet, staring at the creature before her. It was huge, far bigger than the griffin, with the head of snake. It growled, a long tongue tasting the air for prey. Merlyn froze; where was Arthur?

She met its eye, and instantly felt a wave of magic knock her back. Dizzy, Merlyn stumbled as the creature roared at her. But no, she had to find Arthur. He had been right in front of her, all she had to do was--

Someone tackled her, rolling them out of the way as the creature lunged. Landing hard, Merlyn looked up to see Sir Bedivere shoving her forward.

“Go, go!”

Scrambling to her feet, they ran through the forest, the beast roaring again.

The ground shook, and Merlyn knew the beast was right behind them. The magic flowing from it made her dizzy, and yet Sir Bedivere pushed her onward.

“Go!”

Jumping over a fallen branch, Merlyn finally recognized where she was and made a sharp left. The creature roared again, but she could tell it had finally fallen behind.

Ducking around a tall stump, Merlyn ran into the broad chest of another knight. The wind was knocked out of her, but strong arms caught her.

“Sire, she’s over here! I found her!”

Sir Leon grinned down at her as Merlyn steadied herself against him. Footsteps ran towards them and once again Merlyn found herself pulled into another chain mail embrace.

“Merlyn, thank the gods.”

He gripped her tightly to his chest, but Merlyn only leaned into him, glad to be near him again. Arthur was safe. Breathing in his scent, Merlyn realized she was shaking.

Wrapping her own arms around him, Merlyn finally found her voice.

“I’m fine, i’m fine...h-how is Sir Bedivere?”

“Sir Bedivere?”

The beast roared again, and a scream of pain followed. Another blast of magic shot through her, and she screamed with it. Shaking, Merlyn tried to pull free, but Arthur held her close.

Sword out, he ordered the men to retreat, pulling her with him.

“Come on, Merlyn! We have to go!”

Arthur’s hand was like a vice, as he forced her onto a horse, yelling at the men to ride hard. Climbing up behind, Arthur held her close as they took off at a gallop.

* * *

“Gaius, do you have any idea of the creature they describe?”

Uther looked worried. But that was to be expected when your son and knights returned from a hunting trip looking like prey themselves.

Gaius was slow to answer, and Arthur glanced at Merlyn again. She sat in the far corner of the room, Gwen by her side. He had never seen her so distraught before. Sir Bedivere had sacrificed himself for her, and the poor girl was in shock. Even thinking of it made Arthur shiver.

“I fear to even suggest it, Sire, but the description of this creature matches only one that I know of,” Gaius sighed, “I fear it is the Questing Beast.”

His father shook his head, “that is a myth.”

Arthur sighed in frustration, why did his father keep Gaius as an advisor if he never took the man's advice? Uther had said the same thing when the griffin attacked, and even with the plague following the Unicorn’s death. Arthur did not want to believe Gaius, but history said he was correct. And it had definitely looked like a creature of magic. He was unfamiliar with the myth of the Questing beast, but it was as good an answer as any.

“The appearance of the Questing Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval,” Gaius shook his head, “I would not take this--”

“No,” his father barked, and the room went quiet; “What you speak of is the Old Religion. And I have conquered the Old Religion, driven it from Camelot. Arthur will take his knights and kill this creature like any other threat.”

Gaius bowed his head, but Arthur saw the fear in his eyes.

“Arthur?”

His father looked at him expectantly.

Bowing, Arthur kept his face unreadable, “Of course, father. I will gather the knights and we will get rid of this creature before it becomes a true threat.”

Uther nodded, the deed already complete in his eye. Sighing inwardly, Arthur went over to Leon, giving orders for the knights. The men would regroup and then ride out tomorrow morning. Arthur would obey his father, and drive the beast away.

Turning, Arthur realized Gaius had gone over to Merlyn. She still looked pale, and the two spoke quietly, the physician holding her hand.

It pained him to do so, but Arthur left the Hall with Leon, knowing that Merlyn would come up to his chambers soon enough. She needed Gaius, and Arthur would not take that from her.

Heading up the staircase, Arthur had to face facts, the wall he had built had crumbled as soon as the beast arrived. The roar had terrified him to the bone, and Arthur had run as fast as he could. It was only when he had regrouped with his knights that he realized who was missing: Merlyn.

Even thinking of it now made him cold with fear.

But then she had appeared, panting and shaking with terror and Arthur had never felt more alive. Holding her to his chest they rode for Camelot, but Arthur realized he was completely calm. Losing her was worse than any beast Arthur would face. He knew that now.

Pushing open his chamber door, Arthur paced the room, undoing his armor as best he could. He had been a coward in the Labyrinth, and he was being a coward now. The thought of losing Merlyn was too great. Dropping his gloves on the table Arthur tugged at the neck of his chain mail. Could there ever be a moment’s peace in Camelot? Or was it only mortal peril that made him realize the truth? Regardless, Arthur was not going to be a coward anymore. Not tomorrow when he would hunt down this magical beast, and certainly not about his own feelings towards his servant.

“Oh, Sire, let me help you--”

Swinging around, Arthur stared at his servant, and then did the only thing that felt right. Grabbing Merlyn by the shoulders, he kissed her.

* * *

Realizing Arthur had left the Hall without her, Merlyn hurried up the staircase. She had to tell him about the Questing Beast. He could not fight this creature, it was too dangerous. Arthur would not share Sir Bedivere’s fate.

Merlyn was still light headed from the magical beast’s effect on her, but her true duty was to protect Arthur, and nothing would prevent that. Gaius wanted her to lie down, but she had to see Arthur first.

Trying to soothe her shaking hands, Merlyn finally ducked inside his chamber. The idiot had managed to strip off most of his armor, but now it lay scattered on the floor. He tugged at the chain mail, and she hurried over to help.

Instead Merlyn was pushed up against the door and Arthur was kissing her.

Merlyn froze. His lips were somehow soft and rough at the same time, and his hands gripped her like he was falling. It was like he was trying to put everything he felt into the kiss. And Merlyn was helpless against it.

His hands had been at her shoulders, but they moved up to cup her face, and Arthur kissed her again, as if begging her to respond. Warnings sprouted in her head and she knew there would be no turning back.

Her eyes closed, and Merlyn hesitantly kissed him back just as his hands loosened as if to pull away. Immediately his grip tightened, and Arthur groaned into her mouth. It was the most arousing thing she had ever heard, and Merlyn wanted more.

Bravely, her hands pulled at his arms, and Arthur crowded closer, trapping her against the door.

Opening her mouth, Merlyn kissed his upper lip, slipping her tongue inside as he gasped for breath. His tongue found hers and the kiss deepened with a hungry passion.

Arthur’s hand drifted down her side, and squeezed her waist, leaving her side on fire. Her hands she wrapped around his neck, wishing desperately that Arthur had removed his chain mail. His kisses quickly became frantic and sloppy, but it only made her tingle with desire, panting for breath between each kiss. The heavy armor rubbed against her breasts, and Merlyn realized she wanted to touch every part of him, as much she wanted his hands on her. There was a fire in her blood that was stronger than any magic and all of it was directed at the man leaving bruising kisses down her throat. Arthur rubbed his lower body into hers, but the chain mail was too much of a barrier for her to feel him. And gods, did she want to feel him.

Merlyn’s eyes flew open, and she hurriedly released her hold on his blonde hair. Arthur froze as well, and he pulled away from her, hands leaning on the door behind her head. His cheeks were flushed and his bruised lips gasped for breath. But the fire was gone.

The sudden fear in her belly was better than cold water. She had almost cast a spell. She had almost tried to remove his chain mail with magic.

Arthur had a wild look in his eye, but it faded quickly, and he stared at her worriedly, “Merlyn, I am so sorry-- did I go too far? Did I do something--”

“No!” Merlyn blushed, shaking her head, “No, it was me! I was...um, I didn’t want want to go too far.”

Arthur nodded, his hand cupping her face lovingly. Merlyn had imagined this moment many times, but the reality of it was far more jolting. His blue eyes were hypnotic, and Merlyn felt the same desire flare up inside her chest.

“Gods, Merlyn,“ Arthur dropped his head on her shoulder, hands wrapping around her waist, “I thought I lost you today. I was so afraid when I couldn’t find you...”

Merlyn licked her chapped lips, hope welling up inside.

“I thought you were angry with me. These past few days--”

Arthur pulled away, looked anguished, “No, I was mad at myself. I was being a coward and taking it out on you. Yes, sometimes you drive me mad, but I have never not needed you. Gods, Merlyn, I trust you with my life...and I--”he groaned and ran a hand through his hair, like he always did when he was frustrated.

Merlyn stared at him, fearing what he was going to say, but at the same time praying that he did. More than anything in the world, she wanted to be able to say it back.

She had made peace with the fact that one day Arthur would marry someone else. Merlyn would be nothing more than his servant, protecting him from the shadows. Fate decreed that this was the only role for her to play. She had tried so hard to bury any feelings of love. But as Arthur paced before her, his confliction as obvious as hers, Merlyn decided she didn’t care. To hell with destiny.

Arthur was in front of her again, and when he leaned down to kiss her she was ready.

This time it was a slow kiss, almost painful.

“Merlyn, I love you.”


	31. Worth Dying For II

Arthur knew this was a battle he would not win. Despite the whirlwind that had happened yesterday, it seemed little had changed between them. Merlyn had woken him early, put on his armor, and followed him down to the stables. Despite his strong objections she was still coming to fight the Questing Beast.

Watching her prepare for the journey, Arthur had to swallow his fear. She did not even have a weapon. Though he had trained her in swordplay, she could not legally handle one, it was a weapon for the nobility and Knights only. Was he insane to let her come with them?

She only glared at him when he brought it up, arguing that since he had no formal squire it was her duty to accompany him. He had tried to keep her away from the labyrinth to no avail -- this was no different.

Except it was different. This was a creature that even Gaius feared, a creature that had already killed one of his men. And he was going to send the girl he loved to face it?

His chest tightened over her loyalty, but it also made him ill. The risk of losing her was all the greater now. He knew what she tasted like, he knew how her lips felt against his own.

Turning Archimedes, Arthur raised his hand to send the knights forward.

“Arthur, No!”

Morgana ran down the castle steps, and Arthur stared in shock at his foster sister. Still in her nightclothes Morgana ran barefoot over to his horse, pulling at his cape desperately.

“No! Arthur, No, you can’t!”

Grabbing for her hand, Arthur tried to shush her, but Morgana just shook her head, body shaking with fear.

“Morgana, what is the matter?”

But she was inconsolable, clinging to his saddle as if to pull him to the ground.

“You can’t go! Arthur no!”

Guinevere ran out of the castle, and Arthur tried to pull himself free as the maid ran over.

But Merlyn got there first. Pulling Morgana away from Archimedes and himself, she clutched the distraught woman, whispering furiously in her ear. She and Gwen dragged the lady back up the steps as Morgana continued to cry and call out his name. Fear trickled down his spine, as he watched Merlyn trying to console Morgana. Arthur did not believe in omens, but Morgana’s desperate gaze met his, and Arthur felt afraid.

Shaking his head, Arthur called for the men to mount up. Merlyn pulled herself away and scrambled onto her horse, but now her eyes were worried as well. With another yell, Arthur kicked Archimedes into a trot, leaving Camelot and Morgana behind.

* * *

Merlyn had not slept at all that night. She had laid in bed feeling his hands still on her body, his mouth still on hers, and still could not believe it had happened. Arthur loved her.

But now, as they rode away from Camelot, Merlyn was reminded of her true duty towards Arthur. She was tasked with keeping him alive. And Morgana’s desperate pleading had shaken Merlyn to the core. Whatever Morgana had seen had nearly driven her mad.

The poor girl had been told it was just nightmares, but Merlyn knew better. The Lady was a seer, and it was because of her power that Merlyn had been able to save Arthur from Sophia. And now they rode towards another threat, and Merlyn’s own magic tingled in anticipation.

Unlike the other magical beasts they had faced, this one could be killed with normal weapons. But, Guias warned, it’s true danger was in its venom. A bite from the Questing Beast was a death sentence. And no magic or medicine could change that.

An hour south and villagers informed the group of the Questing Beast’s location. It had taken shelter in a cave not far from their pasture and was eating their sheep. Arthur thanked the villagers, and told them to stay inside until nightfall.

Riding through the pasture, Merlyn felt a strange magic prickle her skin.

Arthur dismounted, and the other knights followed suit, a tense silence among them.

“Alright, men, we go into the cave and block the exit. The beast is large which means we will have the advantage in a tight space. We go in two shifts, swords and then crossbows-- it is not allowed to escape. Understood?”

The men nodded, and Arthur found her gaze. She knew he wanted her to stay behind, but there was no way she would let that happen. She had memorized several stunning spells, and if needed she would use the same spell that killed the griffin. Arthur’s jaw tightened, but he wordlessly handed her his crossbow and she fell in step behind him.

The mouth of the cave was big, allowing light, but the Beast was not to be seen. Waving the knights to follow, Arthur crept deeper inside, his movements silent despite the heavy armor he wore.

The cave turned, heading deeper into the hillside, and Merlyn felt a rush of magic hit her. Dizzy, Merlyn leaned against the rock wall, a sinking feeling in her stomach. The beast knew they were here. Just like in the forest, it was waiting for them.

Arthur had not noticed her stumble, and when the magic hit her again, she flinched, crossbow scraping the rock wall. He stiffened, but didn’t turn to look at her. Head pounding, Merlyn reached for his shoulder, they needed to get out of here. Now.

Arthur waved his hand and two sets of knights ran past, swords drawn. And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Scrambling onto a boulder, Merlyn tried to make sense of the battle. The knights slashed and shot at the beast, only to duck away from its teeth and claws. Several Knights were down, and she prayed they were simply unconscious. But each time the Questing Beast roared her vision faltered and she weakened. The stunning spell was on her lips, but her magic would not form. A cry of pain, and a knight was thrown across the cave, and Merlyn forced herself to stay awake. She had to find Arthur before Morgana’s dream came true.

It took all of her concentration, but she shot a rock at its head, allowing a knight to strike a blow with his sword. Someone yelled for the remaining knights to regroup, but she could not tell who said it.

In the chaos of the battle Merlyn had dropped Arthur’s crossbow, and she could not risk retrieving it. Not that it made a difference, the Knights continued to pierce the Beast’s flesh with arrows and bolts, but it still stood. The Beast was agile despite it’s size, and unlike the Knights, did not appear to be weakening.

Another cry echoed through the cave, and a knight was crushed under the Beast's clawed feet. Merlyn knew the man was dead when the Beast’s magic tore through her again.

Then everything went quiet, and Merlyn realized why. The Questing beast swung his snake-like head, tongue tasting the air, and seemed to come to the same conclusion. All of the knights were either dead or knocked out.

Shaking with fear and anger, Merllyn watched it lumber past, not sensing her presence. Hand pointing at the beast, Merlyn knew she could not let the Questing Beast leave the cave. This was a dangerous and cunning creature, and Merlyn was not going to let it just walk away. Knights were dead because of it, and more she heard moaning in pain below. Pointing at it with a shaking hand, Merlyn gathered all of her remaining magic.

From the corner of her eye, Merlyn saw a knight stagger to his feet. He ran at the Questing Beast, and she knew immediately that it was Arthur. Sword glinting, he ran towards it, and the Beast hissed, sensing his presence. It’s snake-like head swung around, and Merlyn screamed as Arthur went flying into the cave wall.

The Questing Beast heard her scream, and it turned towards her with a growl. But Merlyn only saw red.

Arthur’s sword lay between her and the beast, and with her magic she lifted it into the air. Her vision was fading, but she didn’t care. It shot like an arrow into the beast’s head, and it’s roar sent Merlyn to her knees. But she knew without a doubt that the Questing Beast was dead.

Gasping for breath, Merlyn scrambled down from her hiding place, running to Arthur on wobbly legs.

“Please, Arthur, tell me you didn’t get bitten!”

He lay crumpled on the ground, and she knelt beside him, hands anxiously checking his armor. His breath was shallow, but he was definitely alive. Sighing in relief, she pulled his unconscious body into her lap.

Her hand came back covered in blood.

* * *

“WHERE IS MY SON?”

Uther shoved open the shop door, running over to where Arthur had been lain on a table. Leon was removing the Prince’s armor, but stepped back as the King came over.

“Arthur.”

Uther stared down at his son, his stone expression completely shattered. Carefully he touched Arthur’s brow, stroking his dirtied face.

“What happened?”

Leon answered, “Sire, it was the Questing Beast. Arthur killed it, he stabbed it in the head. But it knocked him out and he is bleeding badly.”

Uther’s gaze did not leave his son, “Alright, then he is still alive. Gaius, heal him.”

The physician had been dipping bandages into steaming water, but he paused, and stared at the king.

“Sire,” Gauis’ voice was heavy, “sire, I will do my best...but--”

“But?”

“If this truly was the Questing Beast, there may not be a cure.”

Uther stared at his advisor, hard eyes unblinking, “what are you saying?”

“I will do all that I can, my lord, but I fear the Prince...he may not wake up.”

For a moment no one moved or spoke. The King had all but turned to stone.

“You will heal him.” The King said finally, but the emotion in his voice was anything but calm.

Gaius bowed in submission, but the King was no longer focused on him.

With the gentle touch of a father, Uther slowly pulled his son’s body from the table. His steps were slow, but he cradled Arthur’s body as if he were a small child and not a full grown knight. Then he carefully made his way out of the shop.

* * *

Gaius waited until the shop was empty before turning to the crumpled figure near the cold fireplace.

“Merlyn.”

The girl looked up slowly, dirty face streaked with tears. She blinked at him,

“He was bitten...I know it. I could feel the magic --it’s in his veins. Oh gods, oh gods.”

Gaius stared down at the girl, heart sinking.

“Gaius, I can’t lose him...It’s not supposed to be this way...I was supposed to protect him.”

The old man, stroked her hair, and she leaned into his legs, “I can’t lose him...I can’t...It’s not his destiny--."

Merlyn froze, and Gaius wondered if she had gone into shock.

Jumping to her feet, Merlyn stared at him with wild eyes.

“It’s not his destiny! He can’t die!”

She latched onto his arm, and Gaius could feel the prickle of her magic.

“It’s not his destiny.” she whispered again.

Staring at the girl he loved like a daughter, Gaius pulled her to a bench, trying to calm her down. He could tell she cared for Arthur, but she had to face the truth, “His destiny? What do you know of Arthur’s destiny?”

The girl laughed hysterically, “I am a part of his destiny. Even if I hadn’t been told I feel it every time I am near him. My magic reacts to his presence--and Morgana! She knew! She knew something would happen and I didn’t listen!”

Gaius went cold, “Morgana had another dream?”

Merlyn nodded soberly, “before we left. She came out...tried to pull Arthur from his horse. Oh gods, she knew this would happen and I didn’t listen!”

His heart ached for her, but Gaius had dealt with grief before. Thousands of his patients and their loved ones, all begging for a cure that did not exist.  

“Merlyn, Arthur was bitten by the Questing Beast. It chose Arthur. That means the Old Religion has decided his fate. And not even your magic can fight it.”

“What?”

The girl froze, and he could see an idea forming in her mind. A terrifying expression passed over her face, and Merlyn bolted from the shop.

* * *

It was late that night before the servants could persuade the King to leave the Prince’s beside. Only then did Merlyn dare enter Arthur’s bedchamber.

The room was lit by candles, and seeing him laid out on his bed, as if he were already dead, brought fresh tears to her eyes. Only yesterday they had stood in his chamber, kissing each other with a hungry need.

He was dressed in a loose shirt, bed sheets tucked to his waist, and Merlyn hated knowing that other servants had touched him. A bowl of water and cloth was on the table beside him, and she gently warmed the water with her magic. Dipping the cloth, Merlyn carefully cleaned Arthur’s face of dirt and blood. His tunic was pulled aside, revealing a bandaged shoulder. She brushed the cloth down his neck, sweeping away the sweat. His hands were bloodied and bruised, and she carefully cleaned those as well. His hands were heavy in hers, rough from life as a Knight, but still gentle when he had held her close. Placing them back beside him, Merlyn felt the tears escape.

“I’m so sorry Arthur, I should have protected you better. I should have just killed the Beast as soon as I had the chance...but you’re not going to die. The druids, the dragon, all of them say your destiny is to rule Camelot. And I believe them. You will be a great King. Far better than your father will ever be...everyday I have seen you turn into a caring and just ruler, and I am so glad that I could be a part of your life...that I could help you towards that path.”

Merlyn stroked his hair, watching his chest rise and fall. The dragon had warned her of what would come, but Merlyn was ready. Destiny may have brought her to him, but it was not just loyalty that flowed through her veins.

“I am sorry that I did not say it back to you,” Merlyn smiled, ‘I think I was still afraid it was a dream. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I love you. With all my heart. And I very sorry that I will not be able to hold you or kiss you again, but I can’t let you die. You...you need to live for Camelot. It is my destiny to keep you safe, and I will do anything it takes to fix this mess. I promise.”

Kissing his forehead, Merlyn slipped from his chambers. The Isle of the Blessed was far away and she could not wait any longer. She could not say goodbye to Gwen, Morgana or even Gaius. No matter what the price, she would save Arthur.


	32. Worth Dying For III

Thea was a strong horse, and she ran confidently through the night. Merlyn had never been near the White Mountains, only seeing them from a distance, but now she headed past their dark forms. It was morning when she finally slowed the mare, magic pulling her down a hidden path. Dismounting, Merlyn stroked Thea’s sweaty neck, whispering her thanks. And then, reins in hand, Merlyn led the mare down into a thick forest.

Merlyn felt the magic welcome her before she spotted the lake. In the early morning dawn the lake was covered in mist, and yet Merlyn could see the fallen ruins on the island in the center. This was the birthplace of the Old Religion, and had once been where the Priests and Priestess’s lived in harmony with the world around them. But it seemed Uther’s influence had spread past Camelot to even the most northern reaches. He had not succeeded completely, however: Merlyn was evidence of that. The island may have fallen to ruins, but magic was still heavy in the air.

A boat sat at the water's edge, and Merlyn stared at it for a long moment. Leaving Thea to graze, Merlyn took a deep breath, unsure why she was afraid. Even now Merlyn felt the magic cradling her, like a calm wind pushing her forward.

Stepping into the boat, Merlyn sent it into the water, eyes never leaving the misty island before her. The dragon had said the cure would be on this island, now all she had to do was find it. He had commended her bravery, but that was not why she was here. Her body shook with adrenaline and fear, but she stepped onto the island anyway.

Immediately all sound disappeared, and she felt the hot sun on her face.

“Hello?” she called out hesitantly. No one answered, but she had not expected one. Wiping her brow, Merlyn headed into the ruins, alert for anything that could save Arthur. Spotting a courtyard through a fallen wall, an ancient oak at it’s center, Merlyn hurried towards it. Oak was the symbol of the druids, after all.

“Hello, Emrys.”

Merlyn stumbled in shock, staring at the woman before her. She had not been there a second ago, of that Merlyn was sure. The woman smiled, bare feet peeking out from a torn crimson dress. Her hair fell in braids, but something in her appearance tickled Merlyn’s memory.

“I know you!” Merlyn took a step back, “you tried to poison me!”

For a moment the woman’s smile faltered, “that was before I knew who you were, Emrys. I thought you were simply aiding Uther Pendragon, and I could not allow that to happen.”

“You tried to kill Arthur.”

The woman shook her head, “Arthur was never in any real danger. His destiny has long been written about, after all.”

Merlyn hesitated, “you’re not the one I am looking for...are you?”

The woman smiled, “I am Nimue, High Priestess of the Old Religion.”

“But why would help me?”

Nimue smiled again, “I have no quarrel with you, Emrys. We are the same, after all. Had the world been different you yourself could have been a priestess.”

Merlyn shook her head, “I know nothing of the Old Religion.”

“But you knew to come here.”

“I was told I could find a cure here. For Arthur.” Merlyn paused, but she had no choice but to trust the sorceress, “He was bitten by the Questing Beast.”

Nimue turned her head to where a stone altar stood, “You wish to save him?”

“Yes. It is not his destiny to die from this.”

The sorceress nodded, “There is only one cure to save him, and it comes at a very high price. The Old Religion is a magic of balance, it cannot save a life without taking one in return...are you prepared for that?”

Merlyn stepped forward, “I give my life for Arthur’s.”

Nimue motioned towards the altar, where a silver goblet had appeared.

“Arthur Pendragon must drink from the Cup of Life.”

* * *

 The ride back to Camelot seemed to take twice as long.

It was high noon when Merlyn rode through the quiet city. Pushing Thea for a last burst of speed, she headed straight for the castle steps.

Turning down the market street, Thea winneyed in alarm at the obstacle before them. Pulling the mare to the side, Merlyn could only stare at the people holding vigil in the courtyard. Knights in full regalia stood at the main door, heads bowed. Was she too late?

Sir Leon, hearing Thea, immediately ran out to her. Grabbing the reins, he helped Merlyn dismount. Scanning the crowd of mourners, Merlyn gripped the Knight’s arm.

“Is he gone? Oh gods, is he gone?”

Leon shook his head, and Merlyn wanted to collapse in relief.

“No, not yet. The people have been standing vigil since yesterday.”

Nodding, Merlyn automatically reached for the silver flask hanging from her belt. She still had time.

“I have to see him. Now.”

The knight did not even pause, yelling for the guards to let her inside.

“I will take the horse. Go.”

Squeezing his arm, Merlyn ran up the stone steps into the castle, her stiff muscles resisting the new movement. But she ran anyway, every guard and servant jumping out of her way. Even the castle was silent, and as she passed, she felt their eyes follow her. His chambers were guarded by several knights, but they stepped aside as well, pulling open the heavy oak door.

Gaius leaned over the bed, but looked up at her entrance, his face a mixture of emotions. But Merlyn could only stare at Arthur. His skin had turned grey, and his chest rose and fell unevenly.

“Where did you go, Merlyn?” Gauis’s voice was accusing, but she ignored him.

“Tip his head back.”

On the other side of the bed, she carefully opened the flask and poured the water into Arthur’s mouth.

“Merlyn,” Gaius said again, “what is that...what have you done?”

But before she could explain, the chamber door opened.

“What’s going on?” Uther’s voice was heavy with sorrow, but no less biting.

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out.

“One final try, my lord... I sent Merlyn to fetch a rare snake antidote in the White Mountains.”

She stared at Gaius in shock, but his face was expressionless as he lied to the King.

“Why did you not tell me this before? Will it save him?” Uther demanded.

Gauis‘s voice was steady, his physician demeanor a perfect mask, “I was not sure if Merlyn would be able to find it, my lord, and I did not want to give you false hope.”

Uther nodded absently, “Will it work?”

Gaius glanced at Merlyn, a flash of anger in his eye, “We will find out soon enough.”

The King took a deep breath, staring down at his son, “Leave.”

Stepping back from the bed was torture, but Merlyn clutched the empty flask and followed Gaius out of the servants door. Arthur would be alright now, that was all that mattered.

By the time they arrived in the shop, Merlyn felt the affects of her trip. She was exhausted and sore, and the tight lid of her emotions had fallen loose as soon as Arthur had drunk the water. She sank onto a bench, waiting for Gaius to chastise her.

But instead she felt his arms wrap around her.

“My dear,” Gauis’s voice was sad, “my dear girl, what have you done?”

Merlyn collapsed into his embrace, hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I had to, Gaius, I had to! It wasn’t his destiny to die!”

Merlyn could not stop the tears from falling. The trip had taken it’s toll on her body, and yet sleep was the last thing she wanted. She had saved Arthur, and now the truth of her bargain was all that remained. It could be tomorrow, or even tonight, Merlyn did not know.

She felt Gaius sigh, his hands gently rubbing her back. He held her until she was too tired to cry anymore.

“Gaius, you know where I went?” She asked finally, pulling away from the old man.

He sat on the bench next to her, “aye, I do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

The physician shook his head, “I did not want you to go. You are like a daughter to me, and I did not want to lose you.”

Taking his hand, Merlyn squeezed it tight.

“What did you bargain?”

His voice was sad, and Merlyn did not need to respond, just met his eye.

“It’s okay, Gaius,” she smiled, “I-I have made my peace with it. As long as Arthur lives --”

“Because of his destiny? Merlyn, what about your own?”

Merlyn sighed, “my destiny is to protect Arthur. I have done that.”

Gaius sighed, shaking his head. But it warmed her heart that he cared so for her, it made her choice that much easier.

After a few moments Gaius took her hand again, “So you have saved the Prince with water from the Cup of Life. You truly are something Merlyn. Few have ever found their way to the island, and fewer have been brave enough to do what you have done.”

Tears formed in her eyes again, and she wiped at them hurriedly, “It is his destiny to become a great King. I can feel it. Even Nimue knew of Arthur’s destiny. And--”

She felt Gaius stiffen, and she looked up surprised.

“Nimue? It was Nimue who you found at the Isle of the Blessed?”

Merlyn nodded. But Gaius’s expression was awash with worry.

“I would not trust her. She tried to kill you once before.”

Merlyn shrugged, “I had no choice. And she said that was an accident. She didn’t recognize my role in Arthur’s destiny, I guess.”

Gaius was lost in thought, his expression dark, as if he knew something she did not. But Merlyn could not worry about that now. The bargain could not be undone and she had other things to think on.

Trumpets sounded, and the Merlyn jumped in surprise. Running to the door, she ran out into the crowd of mourners, heart erratic.

Uther, along with a tearful Morgana, stepped out onto the Castle balcony.

“The Prince has awoken!”

* * *

Blinking the heaviness from his eyes, Arthur was surprised to find himself in Camelot. It had not been a dream after all. He sat up, glancing around at his chambers with a smile. The last thing he could remember was stabbing at the Beast’s neck and then it’s mouth snapping down on him. Judging by the melted candles by his bed, and the clean bandage on his shoulder, Arthur had been asleep for quite awhile.

His father had wept when Arthur had first awoken. Even Morgana had wiped tears from her eyes as she smiled down at him. But no one would tell him what had happened. Arthur felt little pain, his body sore and weak, but that was all. But his father’s reaction, and later the blaring of the trumpets, made Arthur all the more worried. How were his men? And where was Merlyn?

His father had finally left, led away by Morgana, looking like he had not slept in a week. But that had been hours ago.

The servants door opened, but Arthur’s heart leaped. Merlyn!

But it was Guenevere who stepped into his chamber, bearing a small plate of food.

His stomach growled at the smell, and Arthur felt the full force of his hunger. How long had been unconscious?

“Guenevere,” his voice was hoarse, and she smiled at him, “what happened? What happened to me?”

The maid bit her lip, and he noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Was it because of him? Arthur stared at the maid.

“Please, Gwen, what happened? I remember fighting the beast...and then getting thrown. That’s all.”

Gwen glanced at his chamber doors, then met his eye, “I will explain if you eat.”

With a grateful smile, Arthur nodded.

Carefully she set the tray in his lap, and he reached for the spoon, the hot soup making his stomach growl louder.

“The Beast is dead. You killed it, Sire.”

"And my knights?”

She bit her lip, “Two dead, Sire. Many more are badly wounded. But it was your injury...” Gwen glanced at his bandaged shoulder, “you were bitten, Sire.”

Then Arthur understood.

“I was poisoned.”

Gwen shook her head, “You were bitten by the Questing Beast, Sire. It is was a magical creature and there is no cure. Gaius, well, he tried everything, but....”

Arthur forgot about the food before him. That was why his father had wept. Arthur had been dying.

“Then how am I alive?”

“Gaius found something...a snake venom, I think. He was not sure if it would work.”

Arthur processed this information, not sure of the emotion in his chest. Gaius had been afraid before the Knights had left, he had tried to dissuade the king -- was that why? He had suspected the Beast’s venom was fatal?

He felt Gwen watching him, and he gave her a small smile.

“I’m eternally grateful for Gaius, he is truly gifted.”

Gwen removed his tray and left it on the table.

Arthur sighed, “where is Merlyn, I haven’t seen her?”

“I am not sure, Sire. She did return with you and the Knights...but she was very upset. I have not seen her since.”

Arthur felt his chest tighten. Where was the girl? He needed to see with his own eyes that she was alright.

“Thank you, Gwen.”

The maid bowed her head, grinning at him, “I am so very happy that you are well, my lord.”

He watched her leave, rubbing absently at his shoulder. Something about the story didn’t fit, but he supposed it did not matter if the Beast was dead. Right now his only wish was to see Merlyn.

* * *

She had tried many times that day to sneak in and see Arthur, only to give up halfway. Uther was constantly checking in on his son, and Morgana had sat with him for most of the day. She had no idea which servants were caring for him. She hoped it was Gwen, someone Arthur trusted.

In truth, she was terrified of seeing him. It would make her fate all the more harder to bear. Merlyn would not be able to lie to him, and seeing him now would make her all the more weak.

And so she decided to give into her cowardice. She sat with Gaius late into the night, and finally drifted off to sleep.

If she did not wake, Arthur’s last memories of her would be good ones. Maybe Gaius would tell him what had happened. Maybe Arthur would be angry, or maybe he would forgive her.

Tears fell down her cheeks one last time as she realized she would never see Arthur Pendragon again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for all of you who review/like my fic. It really means so much to me. I have been having a hard time recently, and writing this has been a nice escape. Knowing people enjoy it has really been a light in the darkness.  
> I promise to finish S1 in the next chapter.


	33. Worth Dying For IV

Merlyn heard the crowing of the neighbor's rooster and groaned into her pillow. She hated that bird. Just once she would like to sleep past dawn...

Her eyes flew open;

“I’m alive.”

Her muscles ached, her clothes were filthy and her stomach grumbled with hunger. And it was the best feeling ever. Scrambling out of bed, Merlyn ran out of her bedroom into the shop.

“Gaius, I don’t know what happened but I’m alive!”

She paused, “Gaius?”

“Stay back, Merlyn!”

Running to the front of the shop, Merlyn found him crouching over a fallen figure. Kneeling beside him, Merlyn reached out to help;

“Gaius, What happened?”

But he only pushed her away.

“Go, Merlyn! You shouldn’t see this.”

Stumbling into the legs of a table, Merlyn stared at her mentor in shock. The figure on the ground moved, and Merlyn stared in horror at the boils and lesions covering the skin. What was going on?

“Gaius, who is that--why won’t you let me help?” Reaching past him, Merlyn pulled back the figure’s cloak.

Blue eyes met hers, and Merlyn froze, anger pooling in her veins,

“No, no, no!”

Merlyn jumped to her feet, staring down at her mother.

“Nimue did this!”

“Merlyn! Help me get her into bed.”

Nodding to Gaius, she carefully lifted her mother into her arms. Even through the thick fabric of her clothes Merlyn felt the boils all over her mother's body. Nimue was going to pay dearly for this.

Back in her bedroom, she did her best to smile, “I’m going to fix this mother, I promise.”

Hunith merely blinked at her, gasping for breath.

Gently she laid her mother on the bed, and Gaius was immediately beside her with a cloth and warm water.

“This was Nimue’s doing.”

Gaius nodded, “It is the only explanation for Hunith’s condition, or even why she appeared at our doorstep this morning. There is no way she could have walked here like this.”

Fist clenching, Merlyn turned away, fearing she would be sick.

“I bargained my life. Mine! Not my mother’s!” Merlyn was so sick of crying, but she felt the tears welling up again, “Nimue is going to pay for this, I swear on the Triple Goddess!”

Gaius never paused in tending to her mother, “I feared something like this might happen.”

Merlyn felt the world tilt, “what?”

He met her eye, and Merlyn was reminded again just how little she knew about her mentor.

“Nimue has done this before?”

Gaius nodded slowly.

She shook her head, feeling like her heart were being split in two.

“B-but there has to be a way to reverse it. I bargained my life, and only my life. It can’t be--” Merlyn choked back a sob.

“The old religion works in strange ways.” Gaius whispered, still tending to Hunith.

Merlyn huffed, she hated that saying. People whispered it when their children died of fever or when the crops did not grow. It was a surrender to the gods when hope was lost. It was a stupid, cryptic saying -- something, no doubt, the dragon would tell her. But this time the Old Religion was simply a devious sorceress who had hurt Merlyn for the last time. She would not let this fate fall to her mother.

Magic sparked at her fingertips, and Merlyn paused.

The dragon.

* * *

“You tricked me!”

A shadow flew over her, blocking the light, and Merlyn waited impatiently for the dragon to land on his rock perch in the center of the cavern. Wings folded neatly to his side, long neck stretched out towards her, the dragon only blinked at her. Despite being only the size of his leg, Merlyn yelled at the dragon without fear.

“You said a life for a life. And I gave mine willingly! Not my mothers!”

The dragon cocked his head, “It was not Arthur’s destiny to die. You know that.”

“Screw destiny! My mother is innocent!” Merlyn felt angry tears spilling down her cheeks again, “I gave my life -- not hers!”

“It was not Arthur’s time,” the dragon stared at her for a moment, “and neither is it yours. That is why your mother was chosen.”

Stumbling back, Merlyn shook her head, “but...but you said my destiny was to protect Arthur, to serve him until--”

“Until his destiny is fulfilled,” the dragon interrupted, “and it will be many years until that day comes. You and Arthur are two sides of the same coin -- and his destiny cannot succeed without you by his side.”

She felt sick. Arthur was alive, and now so was she. But the price was her mother.

“S-so when I came here before looking for a cure... you knew that it wouldn’t be my life that was taken?”

The dragon blinked at her, but it was enough of an answer. The image of her mother gasping for breath and covered in sores was all she could see. Bile rose up her throat, but Merlyn forced it back down.

“No,” she shook her head, “this is not what I agreed. Nimue promised my life would be taken. My sacrifice. Hurting my mother was just cruel and wrong.”

“The Old Religion works in strange ways.”

“Ha!” Merlyn clenched her hands into fists. She was angry at the dragon, at Nimue, and at herself. The dragon wanted his freedom; he was no ally. And Nimue, her hatred of Uther had almost killed Merlyn and Arthur before. Why had she ever trusted them?

A bitter laugh escaped her throat, “the Old Religion works in strange ways? No. The Old Religion is nothing more than angry and bitter losers who would try and control the future for their own gain. you were never helping me, you were helping yourself. And it is people like my mother, innocent people, who suffer. I am starting to understand why Uther banned it.”

“Careful what you say, young Emrys” The Dragon hissed, “Did you never wonder why your skill with magic is so strong? How you instantly mastered spells that would take years to teach? Why you can sense other creatures of magic?”

Merlyn swallowed, but stood her ground.

“You are a catalyst for the Old Religion, it flows through your body more powerfully than any who now walk the earth. You can bring Arthur to the light, and realize that his new world cannot exist without magic.”

Merlyn shook her head, anger pooling in her stomach, “You don’t care about me at all, do you? Or Arthur? Just as long as he fulfills his destiny and you go free! You want Arthur to trust in the Old Religion -- why would he when it keeps trying to kill him? Arthur will be a great King--I know it-- but it will happen without your help.”

She turned towards the staircase, “I am done with you.”

“Merlyn!” The dragon roared, “You promised to free me!”

She shook her head, refusing to look back, “You made me choose between Arthur and my mother. I will not forgive you for that. And if I am as truly powerful as you say then I don’t need your help.”

The dragon roared in anger, but Merlyn was ready. His jaws opened, and her magic tingled as fire shot down towards her. Without looking she sent the flames curling around her, singeing the rock floor.

“Careful,” she grinned, looking back at last, “I have an important destiny.”

The dragon roared again, his anger shaking the whole cavern, but Merlyn was already gone.

* * *

His left arm was almost useless, but Gaius had assured Arthur that it would not be a permanent issue. If he gave it time, his shoulder would heal, and he would be back to his full strength. Arthur rolled his eyes, lying in bed was not something he enjoyed. Especially since Merlyn was not there to wake him.

Gwen had become his temporary servant, which worried him. He liked the maid, but every time a door opened, it was Merlyn who he hoped to see. His father came to his bedside like clockwork, and it was starting to get annoying. Everyone who came through his room seemed to tip-toe around him. Even Morgana had sat beside him, wiping tears from her eyes. If Arthur wasn’t so exhausted he would climb out of bed and order everything to go back to the way it was. Only Leon had acted normal, sitting beside him and explaining what had happened in the cave. Leon had awoken to Merlyn crying for help, and found Arthur’s sword buried in the Beast’s head. They had gathered the remaining men and ridden straight for Camelot.

Chest tight, Arthur listened to the tale, wondering how hard he had been thrown. He remembered stabbing at the beast’s neck, and it’s roar of pain, but he had no memory of killing the beast. Arthur rubbed at his shoulder anxiously.

“You look like death.”

Arthur grinned, looking up at the figure slipping through the servant's door.

“I almost died, what’s your excuse?”

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

Arthur stared at his servant. It had been meant as a joke, but now that she stood in the sunlight, he truly wondered which of them looked worse. She looked exhausted, her clothes were dirty and bloodstained - his blood, he realized - and only her face was streaked clean.

Reaching out his right hand, Merlyn hesitantly come closer. She ignored the chair beside the bed, standing close enough for him to stroke her face.

“Gods, Merlyn, I was joking before, but you look worse than I feel!”

Her eyes had closed as he stroked her cheek, but she trembled like a leaf and Arthur was unsure what to do.

“Merlyn, whatever is the matter? I’m fine. Everything is fine. Now sit down before you fall over.”

She grasped his hand, and sank into the chair next to him.

“Gods, Arthur I was so afraid! I thought I had lost you!” Her voice was muffled, head bowed into the comforter, and Arthur’s chest tightened with a mix of emotions.

“Merlyn, I’m fine! What about you?” He tugged at her hand until she met his eye.

She sniffed, wiping at her dirty face, “I’m better knowing you’re well. It has been hectic here since the knights and I returned with you-- there was so much blood and we could not be sure...and then--” She shook her head at the memory, “Damn you, Arthur Pendragon. Don’t do that to me. I was so scared.”

Happiness flooded his veins, but he didn’t care if he was blushing. He loved it when she said his name. Arthur wanted so badly to pull Merlyn closer, to kiss her dirty face and reassure her that everything was alright.

“Wait...” something had caught his memory, “I thought that was a dream, but you were here? Yesterday or something, but I heard you talking --”

Now it was Merlyn’s turn to blush.

“Y-you were dying!” she spluttered, flying back into the chair.

Arthur grinned, the memory returning to him, “you said my name--my full name, and that I would be a great King someday. You said I was a good person and that...you loved me.”

Merlyn glared at him, arms crossed, truly embarrassed.

“You were dying,” she muttered again.

Arthur’s grin widened.

She avoided his gaze, and Arthur saw again how exhausted she looked -- like a slight breeze would send her to the floor. He stretched his good arm out towards her, he could always tease her later. After all they were both alive and well, and Arthur had no plans of letting her go anytime soon.

She hesitantly leaned forward and took his hand, gripping his fingers tightly. Her eyes drifted over him with the concerned eye of a healer.

“I’m alright, Merlyn, I am.”

She nodded, but her face had grown sad again, “I know.”

He tugged at her hand, trying to pull her back from whatever fog lay over her mind, “then why do you look so sad?”

She shook her head, lips tight.

“Merlyn.”

The wall Merlyn had built shattered, and she pulled away, face buried in her hands with a gasp. Sitting up in alarm, ignoring how dizzy it made him, Arthur reached for her. Her shoulders shook as she cried, and Arthur forced his injured arm to wrap around her as best he could.

“Of course, I love you, you idiot!” Merlyn choked out, leaning into his embrace, “and I was so scared of losing you...and then I came back and the mourners were outside and I thought-- oh gods, I thought I was too late!”

Arthur rubbed her back, trying to soothe her shaking body, “came back? came back from where?”

But Merlyn didn’t seem to hear him, just continued to cry, muttering things under her breath.

With his good arm, Arthur forced her chin up, staring into her blue eyes.

“Merlyn, breathe.”

She nodded, taking in shaky breaths, wiping at the tears on her face. Leaning back into his pillows, Arthur relaxed his sore arm, tugging at the bandage, eyes never leaving Merlyn’s. Guilt crept up his spine as he watched his servant.

“The cure that Gaius found, you went to get it.”

She flinched, but then nodded, a strange expression on her face. Gwen had said it was an impossible cure, and even his father had spoken of it with awe. Chest tightening in anger, Arthur grabbed her hand again, “did you risk your life for me?”

She let out a shaky laugh, avoiding his gaze.

“Merlyn!”

Pulling free of his grasp, Arthur saw the angry spark of fire in her gaze.

“That is my job, Sire. And one I do gladly, “she glared at him, “I wasn’t going to let you die.”

Merlyn stared at him, Arthur slammed his fist into the bed, “Gods, Merlyn, I don’t want you risking your life for me!”

Jumping out of the chair, she stormed away from him, “Why not? Because i’m just a servant? A woman?-- How dare you! I may not be one of your knights but--”

Arthur wished he had the strength to stand. She didn’t get it. She didn’t understand, “No, Merlyn!

I won’t have you risking your life for me!”

She looked truly offended now, pacing before him like a wounded animal. Anger had overcome her exhaustion, and her gaze bore into him. But all Arthur could see was Merlyn lying unconscious, as Gaius informed him of the poison she had drunk in his stead.

“It is my duty to protect you! and if that means my life over yours--”

“NO!”

His head and shoulder throbbed, but Merlyn had frozen in place. Arthur felt sick, not from his injury, but from what she had been about to say.

“No,” Arthur whispered, dizziness hitting him suddenly, “I don’t want anyone sacrificing their life for mine. Not my knights, not my father, not even a stranger -- and certainly not you.”

Arthur stared at the far wall as the memories came flooding back.

“My life should not be worth more than anyone elses. I have a title, yes. But that power means I have a duty to everyone else - not the otherway around. I want to be a good king. But not if that means letting others die in my place. And you of all people...” Arthur swallowed harshly, “I don’t want anyone doing that out of ‘duty’ -- no, I can’t let that happen.”

He could feel her staring at him, but Arthur didn’t dare look. His shoulder throbbed, and the dizziness continued to hit him in waves. Years later, and yet Arthur knew that his father had never recovered from his mother’s death. Uther never spoke her name, but Arthur could see the sadness in his eyes. And Arthur could not live like that. He could not lose Merlyn. Gods, he had only just realized how much she meant.

“You complete and utter fool.”

Arthur jerked his head up, only to find Merlyn back at his bedside.

And then she was kissing him.

“You--complete--idiot--Arthur Pendragon!”

Her hands cupped his face, and Arthur gasped into the kiss, feeling her wet face against his own. His left hand found her neck and he pulled her closer, not caring how his shoulder ached. Her lips were bruising; as if she was trying to steal the air from his lungs. Gods, he loved this woman.

She pulled away just as suddenly, and they both caught their breaths.

“I will be happy to serve you until the day I die," Merlyn licked her lips, “but that is only because I care about you.

Arthur knew he was squeezing her hand, but he feared he might wake up.

“Now," she brushed back his bangs, “you need to rest. I will be right back.”

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. It was a gentle kiss this time, and Arthur let her push him back into the pillow.

Merlyn pulled away with a smile, and Arthur felt sleep taking over. He struggled to keep his eyes open as she slipped out the servants door, feeling better than ever. Arthur wondered how the devil she had managed to drug him as his eyes finally fell shut.

* * *

Gaius lay collapsed on the ground before the stone altar. Merlyn refused to cry, letting her anger fill her body instead. Gauis had sacrificed himself for her, for her mother, for Arthur.

Magic cracked at her fingers, and Merlyn remembered what the dragon had said.

The Sorceress smiled, glancing down at Gaius with a careless expression. Nimue had called her sister, called her ally-- but those were hollow words.

It made Merlyn’s choice that much easier.

Lightning flashed above them and Merlyn grinned at the power she felt; “You should not have killed my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed series/season 1, I had lots of fun writing it.  
> Thank you for all the kudos/reviews. So so so so much


End file.
